The Chronicles of Angel Book 5
by nurjen08
Summary: Angel the only male slayer has faced many odds but is this the one that will end him? Something evil has come to destroy everything and it destroys everything in him and around him. Can Angel win this or is it the end of the first male slayer? The continuation of TCOA series. AU, role reversal. Rated M.
1. The Batman

The Chronicles of Angel Book 5

_**A/N: Can't believe we're in Book 5 of the series. What do I have in store for you guys? Lots and lots that's what. You guys ready for it? Here's chapter 1 and enjoy. **_

_**Summary: The continuation of the TCOA series. Angel has faced many enemies, the Master, Elizabeth, the Judge and the Mayor; Faith and Riley. He's closed the Hell Mouth four times and has diverted many apocalypses. But there is one thing he cannot win against. With everything beginning to fall apart in him and around him Angel feels the effects of being the slayer. A dark evil has come for the key that will jumpstart the apocalypse. But the key is something that is so close to Angel and everything that he has worked so hard to build is about to crash. A secret is kept but it will be known. Can Angel face this and win or is it the end for the first and only male slayer?**_

_**Everything belongs to the great and power Joss Whedon.**_

_**Rated M.**_

_**AU, role reversal **_

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death, _

_Oh Death,_

_Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_

_But what is this, that I can't see__  
__with ice cold hands taking hold of me._

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,__  
__who will have mercy on your soul?_

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death, _

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold__  
__Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

_Oh, Death,_

_Well I am Death, none can excel,__  
__I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death,_

_My name is Death and the end is here..._

_O' Death by Jen Titus_

Chapter 1 The Batman

It was a bright sunny summer day out on the beach. There was a nice surf and the seagulls flew by. You could smell the salt of the ocean in the air and the breeze kept you cool. Buffy's been to the beach but only at night never in the day. The moon lit beach was always nice but being out in the warm sun felt so good.

Of course Buffy wouldn't tan but it felt good to be laying out on a towel doing absolutely nothing. Cordelia was with her tanning as well and Willow sat on a towel reading a book. Oz was playing his guitar while Tara listened along with Anya. The boys were out by the water tossing the football around. It was just a relaxing day before they go on patrol and before the new Fall term begins.

Dawn, Angel's little sister wanted to come but this was more adult type things so she stayed in Sunnydale with her mother and Giles. Dawn rather be with the A-Team but she wasn't old enough. When Angel gets back home he'll hear Dawn complain about not going but he wanted to spend time with his friends and it not be a fight the hell beast save the world type of hanging out. Of course he loved his little sister but god he needed to get away for a few hours.

After the little ordeal Andy the demon hunter Angel stayed at his house most of the summer and Buffy tagged along. Joyce loved it as it was full house. But Angel and Buffy would be returning to the mansion in a few days. The summer days seemed to just breeze on by. While the guys were tossing a football around Angel looked to Buffy as she's just been laying there for a while. She was probably in her _"zin"_ but it was time to come out of it. Doyle saw that Cordelia had yet to move so the slayer and the half demon both had a brilliant idea or it could mean the end for both of them.

The gang did bring some buckets because you're never too old to build sand castles. So Angel and Doyle grabbed a bucket each and let them filled with water. Xander knew they were dead men but it should be funny. Angel and Doyle walked over to the girls while everyone else watched waiting to the see the outcome. At the same time they dumped the buckets of water on Buffy and Cordelia. Buffy's eyes flashed open to the cold water and looked at the person who did it. Oh if only looks could kill.

"Oh…my…god," Buffy had enough the slayer was going to get it. She got up as Angel backed away knowing he made the lioness mad. She charged at him and he braced himself and picked her up. "Angel! No!" She yelled knowing what was about to happen. Angel made a dash to the water and started to scream but it was happy scream as they jumped into the water.

"What was that for?" Cordelia asked and Doyle shrugged.

"Just being cute and spontaneous." Doyle answered and Cordelia rolled her eyes as he smiled. Out in the water Angel and Buffy held each other and would go under water when a wave rolled around. Buffy didn't let go as she was all smiles as they would go under and then resurface. She smiled looking at Angel and he leaned in kissing her head. Out on the horizon though you could see a storm forming meaning the gang would have to pack it up soon.

* * *

That night the A-Team was out for patrol. Angel fired at an oncoming vampire but he was getting way too good at this and with the Initiative gone things were the way they should be. Angel took a drag on his cigarette and blew out some smoke for a moment. Buffy staked a vampire with no issues. Angel put the cigarette back in his mouth while he reloaded his crossbow and another vampire was charging at him.

But before Angel could kill him Buffy tackled the vampire down and staked him.

"Why do I even bother anymore?" Angel asked and put his cigarette out and Buffy shrugged.

"What this becoming too easy for you?" She asked getting closer to him as he lowered his crossbow. "Should we actually summon a nasty demon here for you to take out?" She asked as she walked closer to him. The Initiative was the hardest thing he's taken out. Yes Andy was tough but ever since that he's gotten board. "Do we need to step it up in the training room?" Angel then let his half seductive smile show as Buffy got closer to him.

"We can step it up somewhere else." He suggested and Buffy folded her arms across her chest smiling a little.

"Oh you have no idea what you're asking for little boy." She was trying to tease him and before he could give a response someone interrupted their moment.

"Impressive hunt," A voice said and man came out of the shadows. Just then Buffy went into protection mood knowing who it was as Angel looked up. The man had long black hair, a pale face and dark eyes. He even wore a cape. Was this one of those wannabie vampires? "Elizabeth," The man seemed intrigued as Buffy stood there. "It's been awhile,"

"Not long enough." Buffy replied.

"Ok, who are you? And how do you know him?" Angel asked. But if Buffy knew him and that person called her by Elizabeth then it meant nothing good.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Count Dracula." The man said and Angel cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Angel didn't believe it. This was Dracula? Buffy stood there not looking all that pleased to have Dracula back in her life again. "So you're the real deal?" Angel asked. "Like the Dracula, the guy?" The vampire nodded.

"See you haven't ditched the look." Buffy jumped in and Dracula smiled.

"You were always feisty. I am here for him," Dracula looked to Angel.

"Why?" Angel snapped and Dracula smiled a little.

"You are the slayer the only male slayer." Dracula answered. "I've wanted to meet you because you are worthy adversary to me." Dracula explained further.

"You know me?" Angel asked and he couldn't help but feel a little proud. Dracula knew him and searched for him that was kind of cool.

"I've come to meet the most powerful killer next to me and Elizabeth." Dracula continued to stand there.

"Well I'm the slayer don't like the term killer." Angel corrected the vampire.

"But you're power is rooted in darkness." Dracula added. "Your power comes from demons you must feel it." Angel nodded a little.

"No, you know what I feel? Bored." Angel held up his crossbow and fired and it flew to Dracula but before it made contact Dracula disappeared. Angel lowered the crossbow a little never seeing something like that ever. "What the hell?" Angel muttered and looked to Buffy and she nodded meaning yes he can do that. Then Dracula reappeared.

"That's cheating." Buffy stated and then Xander and Willow came up walking together. Why is it these two walk in or stumble on the wrong time?

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Xander asked eating an ice cream. It was strange for the both of them to be eating ice cream while on patrol. But that's how easy things have become in the last few months.

"Xander leave," Buffy demand but then Angel saw Dracula again right next to Xander. "Get out." Buffy demanded but both Xander and Willow were interested in the man.

"Whoa who the hell dressed you?" Xander asked looking at the man all in black with a black cape. Angel sighed and buried his face in his hands as in this night was just not going well.

"I have no interest in you," Dracula said to Xander and Willow. "Leave us," He demanded and Xander looked to his friends.

"No we're not going to leave you." Xander then changed his accent to mock the man. Angel then sighed again thinking can't this get worse as Xander was going to mock Dracula. "Where did you get that accent Sesame Street?"

"Xander shut up." Angel demanded but that didn't work.

"Van, two, three. Three victims ma ha, ha, ha." Xander continued and Willow smiled, as Dracula stood there not amused.

"Xander I'm pretty sure that's Dracula." Buffy said to her friend and then at the same time Xander and Willow moved closer to Buffy and Angel.

"Wow really?" Willow asked half scared and half excited.

"Hey sorry man was just you know joking around." Xander apologized and Angel elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up before he got everyone killed.

"This is not the time," Dracula said to Angel. "I will see you soon." And then he turned into a bat and flew at the group as they ducked. Then he went up but came back down.

"Bat!" Buffy warned everyone as they tried to dodge him. They all tried swatting him away and now Buffy had enough and punched the bat sending off. Buffy then looked to Angel and he looked frustrated. "I hate him." Buffy stated clearly as they all watched the bat fly away.

* * *

They headed back to the mansion to talk about what they saw to everyone and Xander was telling the story.

"Buffy's all like look out and then friggin Dracula is standing right behind me." Xander said and everyone seemed amused but Buffy and Spike.

"Then he lunged at us like whoosh." Willow described and as Giles listened.

"He totally looks shorter in person." Xander commented.

"And he's heard of me." Angel added. "Me the Count knows me." Angel sounded a little star struck but Buffy didn't seem all that happy about it.

"Couldn't believe it the first twenty times you told us." Buffy stated. She and Dracula had a little fling once and she can't stand that vampire anymore.

"It's not that surprising that he's heard of Angel." Giles explained. "You did kill the Master and you're dating Elizabeth." Giles reminded him.

"I know it's just the way he said it." Willow stated and everyone looked to her. "He made it sound so sexy." And she had a little bit of a dreamy look in her eyes. "It's sexy that he made it sound sexy."

"Kind of." Buffy caved in just a little because she did date Dracula. Angel however didn't like what he just heard and looked to Buffy. "Dark penetrating eyes," Buffy said somewhat dreamily. "That little accent." Then Spike made a gagging sound.

"Don't make me hurl." Spike spoke up.

"You think he knows Frankenstein" Xander asked with a shrugged as Anya rolled her eyes. Then Buffy looked back up to Angel and could see he was frustrated and mad. She was somewhat doing it on purpose because when Angel get's jealous he becomes extra cute to her.

"You think Dracula is sexy?" Angel asked Buffy.

"Oh no, no he's, no he's yuck." Buffy stammered and Anya nodded.

"Yeah except for the whole tall dark and handsome he's yucko." Anya deadpanned and then Xander looked to her.

"How would you know Dracula?" Xander asked.

"Oh we hung out a few times." Anya answered. "Back during my demon days. Once or twice he's pretty cool." And then Angel could see Xander's frustration and smiled a little.

"Sucks don't it?" Angel asked Xander and he looked at him and said nothing. Doyle was smiling the whole time as Cordelia sat in his lap. This was all rather funny. Tara and Oz also sat there a little amused.

"But what about when he turned himself into a bat that was awesome." Willow add but it was time for the storytelling to stop and a plan a way to kill him he is a vampire after all.

"How can he do that?" they all looked to Giles and he shrugged.

"I have no idea," Giles admitted. "There's a great deal of myth about Dracula and the trick to solving this is to separate the myths from the truths."

"Ok so we take this slow until we do some serious homework." Buffy stated and everyone agreed.

"Dracula's to slick to fall for the usual stuff so need to think outside the box." Anya said and Xander looked to her wondering if she meant or just buying Dracula time.

"Not saying that cause of his dark penetrating eyes?" Spike asked both Anya and Buffy.

"No," Buffy said. "His eyes," She then looked to Angel who also looked frustrated and jealous. "There was no penetration." Then Buffy stopped as everyone looked to her. "That came out wrong." Angel closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the chair trying to erase what his girlfriend just said and Cordelia did her best to hold back the laugh knowing it was wrong to laugh.

"Ok, ok Willow, Tara and Oz you guys start finding what magic's he could be using." Giles decide to take over before the men here go after Dracula with torches, pitchforks and stakes. "Doyle, Cordelia and myself we'll research on what's truth about Dracula and the rest of you just hang tight. I'll call Wesley and see if he knows anything." They all nodded and started to part. Angel waited until everyone cleared because he already knew Buffy knew Dracula and he had a feeling Spike did too.

"Ok so talk." Angel demanded to Buffy and Spike and they looked to each other. "What do you two know about Dracula?" He asked.

"What makes you think I know him?" Spike asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"The both of you are over two hundred so answer." Angel gave his argument.

"Pouncy owes me eleven pounds." Spike explained.

"He owes me fifteen." Buffy added remembering that night.

"He owes you money?" Angel asked. "Is that why you don't like him? Cause he beat you guys in a card game or something?" Angel asked and Buffy and Spike looked mad once again. "Vampires are weird." He stated and Spike had the look of resentment.

"Well I turned out just fine." Buffy stated and Angel said nothing; which could be good or bad.

"We're old rivals." Spike said and Buffy nodded. "Well, she's his old squeeze." Buffy then rolled her eyes again.

"Then he got famous," Buffy jumped in. "Forgot all about his foes."

"That glory hound's done more harm to vampires that\n you two have." Spike took over. "His story gets out and then suddenly everyone knows how to kill us." Spike finished and Buffy just listen to them knowing some of it was useful hopefully. "Like the mirror." Spike kept going.

"But he's not a regular vampire?" Angel asked. "He has special powers."

"Nothing but showy gypsy magic crap." Buffy answered.

"Did you just call magic crap?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"One thing's for sure you won't catch him napping in a crypt," Spike added and Angel listened because this was important. "The Count has to have his luxurious estate and his bug eaters and his special dirt."

"So mansions and nice places." Angel stated. "Hmm," Angel looked to Buffy. "Sounds like you." Buffy just glared at him and got up leaving and Spike looked to Angel.

"Oh mate you've done it now." Spike teased and Angel got up to find Buffy. There were only so many places to go in the mansion she can't get far.

Buffy walked into their bedroom and Angel caught up shutting the door and locking it.

"You'll always be my favorite vampire." Angel stated and Buffy faced him with a little smile and he got closer. They were only here at the mansion to inform Giles about Dracula but they'll go back to his place after tomorrow night. He didn't care about Buffy's past anymore not after what they've been through. She's come along away since she showed up here in Sunnydale. Angel pulled her closer and she giggled a little.

"So," Buffy ran her hands up Angel's arms. "You were saying back in the cemetery about how we should step it up." She was suggesting something, which only made Angel smile. The slayer nodded and Buffy leaned in for a kiss and he gladly took it. They have gotten so close in the last year. They were best friends and they can talk about anything. Buffy even opened up about her past more to him and for Angel he got to know her better. He got to know the girl not the vampire. And with each day Buffy was becoming more human in nature. Buffy pushed Angel's jacket it off and it hit the floor, they'll get it later. Angel reached for the bottom of Buffy's shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it aside. She did likewise to his.

"Oops," She muttered as she let her hands glide up his bare chest. They smiled at each other again and went back to kissing. They'll finally go to bed at some point. Down the hall Doyle and Cordelia were also having some alone time together. Cordelia loved Columbia but she missed being away so she was now at UC Sunnydale. Giles was downstairs with the two witches and Oz researching while Anya and Xander went home. Spike left the mansion to go back to his crypt for the night.

* * *

Angel rolled over in bed looking at the time and it was four in the morning. He looked to Buffy who was asleep in his arms but now that he woke up he was hungry and had to use the bathroom. Angel got out of bed quietly and put on some sweats and went to the bathroom first. Then he went down the hall where everything was dark and quiet. Once he got down the stairs he went to second favorite place in the mansion the kitchen. There was some leftover Chinese food and that sounded perfect. Angel's mom always said he ate like a horse and slept like a rock. It still holds true to this day. And he stays muscular and toned.

Angel opened the refrigerator and found the Chinese food and grabbed it. He heated it up in the microwave and once it was done he started to eat. That was the other thing about being the slayer was nice, his metabolism was so high he had to eat all the time. He wasn't complaining he loved food. Angel stood t the counter and ate in peace for the moment but something unsettled him, something was in the home that was not welcomed.

"How did you get in, you need to be invited." Angel stated and Dracula smiled a little as he was in the kitchen.

"A vampire lives here, no need for an invitation." Dracula answered and now Angel was frozen and couldn't move. This has never happened before. Dracula got closer to the slayer and they were eye level now. Then Dracula noticed something. "You've been bitten," He said.

"Just a love bite." Angel answered and then over Dracula's shoulder he saw Buffy with a huge baseball bat sneaking up behind Dracula.

"She has tasted the male slayer. Elizabeth does know how to get around. I don't want to kill you." Dracula began as Buffy got closer. "You're kindred, you were born from demon. I've yearned for you to be with me."

"Oh my god you're gay." Buffy stated and Dracula turned around and Buffy swung the bat across his face. "Now get the hell out of my house." Angel went to charge at the vampire and so did Buffy but he disappeared and Angel and Buffy smacked right into each other and then fell to the floor. That was embarrassing to say the least as they both slowly sat up.

"That never happened." Angel stated and Buffy agreed as they looked around. Maybe they'll just watch TV until everyone wakes up for the day. They couldn't go back to sleep knowing Dracula could come back.

* * *

Morning came and Giles had gone to LA early that morning to pick up the Watcher. Wesley was already doing research on Dracula as soon as Giles called and was a little excited to be on the case. Wesley considered himself lucky. He has gotten to meet the first male slayer, seen two slayers co-exist, has met Elizabeth and now is about to face Dracula. This was a Watcher's dream. He and Giles were driving back to the mansion and it was a lovely day.

"Dracula will be a harder vampire for Angel more so because the truth and myth mix with him." Wesley said as he had a book trying to read up on more of the famous vampire. They pulled up to the mansion, got out of the car and went inside where the A-Team was waiting well some of them.

"Better go get Angel," Giles said and they looked to the study. There was yelling going on. It sounded like an argument and the two Watchers looked over to Willow and Oz.

"They've been yelling for forty minutes, Angel and Spike." Willow explained.

"I wouldn't go in there." Oz warned the Watchers. What could they yelling about? Dracula? Something else?

"It's bolex Angel!" Spike yelled. He, Angel, Buffy and Doyle were in the study and they were in a heated argument. Buffy and Doyle sat at the table listening to the slayer and the vampire yelling. "It's your brand of bolex from first to last."

"You can't see the big picture and I think you can't see any picture!" Angel yelled and Buffy sat there in silence but with a smirk on her face. Maybe she should just put them into a pit and let them have it. _'Maybe they can be shirtless and there could be oil.'_ She thought to herself.

"I am talking about something primal! Right? Savagery! Brutal animal instinct!" Spike argued.

"And what that wins out with you every time? You know the human race has evolved Spike!" Angel got into the vampire's face and he was done he didn't want to talk about this and he went to go sit at the table.

"Into a bunch nambi pambi," He followed Angel making funny faces and hand gestures. "Self analyzing wankers who could never hope to become,"

"We're bigger, we're smart," The argument continued on and Doyle just sat there listening. "Plus there's a thing called teamwork. Not to mention the superstition terror of your pure aggression!"

"You just want it to be the way you want." Now they were back in each other's faces.

"It's not about what I want!" Angel yelled and now the two Watchers were in the room standing there. It was a very heated argument. What about though? Demons, vampires?

"Excuse me?" Giles interjected and everyone looked to him. "But is this something we should all be discussing?" Angel and Spike looked at each other and Angel went to sit at the table.

"No," Angel answered. Both Watchers looked confused because it sounded like it should be.

"It sounds a little serious," Wesley added.

"It was mostly theoretical," Angel explained and the room was uncomfortable.

"We were just," Spike continued on as Buffy and Doyle still sat there not making a sound. Spike went quiet for a moment then had an idea and these were Watchers. They were smart they knew everything. "Look, if cavemen and astronauts got into a fight who would win?" Giles and Wesley looked at each other. That's what the yelling was about.

"Yes this is really happening." Buffy answered the confused look on the two Watchers' faces. This group has saved the world so many times and yet these are the talks they have. Why hasn't the world ended yet?

"You've been at each other for forty minutes about this?" Wesley asked and Angel and Spike just sat there. Wesley let out a sigh and thought about it. "Do the astronauts have weapons?"

"No!" Angel, Spike, Buffy and Doyle said at the same time. Wesley nodded and started to think.

"You've got to be kidding me." Giles muttered and left. This was the A-Team at it's finest.

* * *

Now that everyone was here they all gathered at the dinning table and sat down for brunch. Giles and Wesley stopped at the doughnut shop on their way in from LA. Everyone grabbed the doughnuts they wanted and there was coffee, tea and orange juice on the table for everyone to enjoy. Angel took a glazed doughnut, well three and started to eat. While they were all enjoying a fattening yet delicious breakfast it was also time to figure out a way to kill Dracula.

"Willow I believe you have some important facts to share about Dracula." Giles spoke up as everyone ate with content because who doesn't love doughnuts. Willow nodded finishing with chewing her food and wiping her sticky fingers to start talking.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, going into research mode. "Well, aside from midnight snack attacks like last night, here are the Dracula factoids that I found." Willow started to get her notes together as Xander went on to his third doughnut. He knows how to pack them down.

"Like any of that is enough to fight the Dark Master," Xander commented as he shoved the doughnut in his mouth. Oz looked at his friend and then to Anya and she shrugged. Angel rolled his eyes and went back to finishing his meal. Willow shrugged it off, as did the rest of the group.

"A lot of it we already knew, or as recently been confirmed," Willow said looking around. "Turn offs: wood, fire, crosses, garlic. Turn ons: nice duds, minions, long slow bites that last for days…" She trailed off.

"He likes to live in style," Buffy spoke up. "We can rule out all the usual haunts. I'd look into the mansions around here." She suggested and everyone seemed to agree.

"Ah!" Xander yelled as if he figured something out. "But he's smart enough to figure out that we probably already know that. I'm guessing he's lying low." Xander then was quiet.

"Ok, you've had too much happy juice this morning." Buffy said to him.

"Or doughnuts." Cordelia added.

"Research supports Buffy's previous knowledge of Dracula," Giles replied to Xander who was now walking around the room.

"Xander?" Anya asked. "Everything ok?" Xander nodded and Willow rolled her eyes and went back to the notes.

"Okay, so we check out the more swanky places around here," Buffy agreed. "Any more fun facts?" And Tara nodded.

"Well, his M.O is different from most vampires, but I think we've already figured that out. He will kill to feed but he likes to have a connection with his victims. And he has all these mental powers to draw them in." Tara stated and Buffy nodded as she downed the last bit of blood for the morning.

"You were right about your idea that he can control minds," Angel added because last night he felt not in control.

"And Angel was right about his thrall. It's extremely potent. He can even appear in dreams." Giles continued on.

"Weird, crazy hypno-blue eyes," Buffy said remembering his features. "Let's kill him." Like it was easy and Angel nodded along with everyone else.

"I would agree," Giles said but his tone suggested otherwise and Angel looked up. What was wrong about killing him? He was a vampire and that's what they do well except Spike, Spike was special on many levels. This caused Buffy to look at him curiously. "Dracula goes through the motions of an intimate seduction, the end result is the same."

"He turns them into a vampire," Angel finished like yeah so what? "Let's kill the freak and move on." Dracula's plans were to turn him but do it slow that was sick.

"So he plays with his food?" Doyle asked

"Well, since you put it that way yeah." Giles answered looking around. "Guess his mom didn't raise him right." But the group was missing the point.

"Elizabeth use to play with her food." Doyle could see why Dracula and Elizabeth were together.

"I didn't play with my food." Buffy defended herself and Giles and Wesley were again baffled, how have they made it this far?

"Yeah you did." Doyle argued with her.

"I did not. Yes I fed but driving them crazy is not playing with them. Dracula bites and nibbles and then comes back. I never did that." Buffy made it clear and then Xander came back in.

"Dracula's gifting these ladies with his own blood. And blood…blood is life." Xander added and that made everyone looked to him and he shrugged. Something was odd and strange about him so Buffy turned to Anya and she shrugged. And then Xander left.

"What-the-hell?" Doyle asked looking to everyone and they all looked confused too.

"He's more annoying than usual," Angel said flatly and looked to everyone. "Maybe if I punch,"

"No!" Both Buffy and Anya said at the same time and Angel scoffed.

"Angel's right though." Giles said. "Something's off about him more so than the usual."

"He's been going on and on about Dracula and how cool he is," Oz added and glanced at Giles. "You don't think,"

"He's under Dracula's control?" Giles asked with his brow furrowing. "Possibly." They looked to where Xander walked off to.

"One way to find out." Angel stated and walked away. He then found Xander in the study room and he was in the corner doing something. He was tracking something and then caught a spider and ate it. It's a good thing Angel has seen many horrific things because that would have caused him to throw up if he didn't. Not much makes Angel sick but a person eating a spider that's nasty. "Xander?" Angel asked and he turned around still chewing on the spider and swallowed it. "Gross," He muttered to himself. "You report to the Master?" He asked and Xander nodded like it was no big secret.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to deliver you to the Master at sunset." Xander answered again like it was normal and Angel didn't say anything but they were right Xander was under his control. "There's this whole deal that I get to be immortal. You cool with that?" Angel shrugged.

"Take me to him." Angel stated, it couldn't get much easier than that.

* * *

Angel confirmed to everyone that Xander was under Dracula's control. The A-Team waited until sunset and once the sun went down everyone packed up their weapons and headed out and would follow Xander. Following Xander, oh the world has changed. On their way there they picked up Spike, more muscle plus he hated Dracula and wanted to get a good punch in.

The gang all got out the cars and continued to follow Xander into the night.

"Angel I don't like this," Buffy said warily as they walked a little behind Xander.

"What following Xander?" Angel asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No, Xander's great at directions." Buffy said sarcastically and everyone smiled a little. "The plan I mean."

"I agree with Buffy," Giles added. "This is playing right into Dracula's hands." But no one said anything as they walked and stood before a mansion.

"The layer." Xander said with his arms wide opened.

"I don't like this." Wesley also added and Angel sighed if he had nickel for every time he heard the phrase _'I don't like this'_ he would be rich.

"Guys," Angel started and looked to the group "Look, it's not that difficult. Follow Xander in. Pretend to be all enthralled. Stake him. Game over." It was that simple and Buffy nodded with the plan.

"Yes well," Giles stammered. "I think we all know that sometimes, more often than not, plans tend to not unfold as originally, um, planned." Which was true half the plans they made never went the way they planned.

"You guys just worry about getting Xander out of there," Angel said as they neared a gigantic building.

"You know, we've all lived here for awhile," Doyle said as they rounded a corner and stopped looking at the huge building before them, like it was huge bigger than their own place. "Know what I never noticed this before?" And then it hit them; they really haven't seen this place before. They all stood there staring at it wondering how can they miss this.

"Uh, a castle?" Oz suggested as he stared at the building.

"A big honking castle," Buffy mumbled looking around.

"Seriously, how did we miss this?' Cordelia asked and that was a big mystery.

"Maybe we're oblivious to the obvious?" Willow added and Angel looked at the giant place.

"I'm supposed to deliver you to the Master now," Xander reminded them all and they looked at him. He was dead set on his mission and walked towards the castle steps. "Now," He was clear.

"Showtime," Buffy clapped and Angel sighed he just wanted this day to end and kill Dracula and move on. Xander led Angel in and now they had to wait a few moments before going in and getting Xander. Buffy would go in and help Angel finish Dracula off.

"So what now?" Doyle asked. "Just sit and cool our heels?" And Giles nodded but Buffy was antsy.

"You know, I'm two hundred and fifty one years old. You'd think you'd have more patience." She said as she walked inside and the others followed. She didn't want to leave Angel alone with Dracula. Buffy opened the door and looked around to the low-lit stoned halls.

"Looks just like the movies." Oz commented as they all filed in and Spike shut the door. They walked in a group but realized they wouldn't find Angel or Dracula or Xander in one big group.

"The Watchers take right," Buffy started to dish out the orders. "Doyle and Cordelia will take left. The witches and Oz will go up the staircase and Spike and I will go straight." Everyone nodded and they all headed off. Buffy and Spike headed down a hall and they stood in front of door. Spike reached to open it but it was locked so he got ready to kick the door in when it suddenly opened and none other than Xander appeared in the doorframe.

"Nobody harms my Master," Xander sounded serious but the two didn't take it seriously as they just stood there.

"Your Master?" Buffy repeated making sure she heard correctly.

"You want him? You come through me," Xander stated and Buffy nodded and in one quick move she punched him and caught him before hitting the ground. Buffy sighed as she laid him on the ground gently.

Angel was in a room and was trying to track Dracula but he was mist at the moment.

"Look face me like a real vampire. No bullshit." Angel demanded and then Dracula appeared standing behind him and she turned around. "See not so hard." But he stared at her. "Stop that." Angel demanded.

"So dark and powerful." Dracula said and motioned him to come closer and he did. Dracula then held up his wrist and bit causing him to bleed. Then he held out his wrist offering it to Angel. Angel didn't want to drink it and was fighting hard to break free. "Drink, become immortal the way you should be. Find it," Dracula urged. "Find your true nature. The darkness." Angel seemed to be under Dracula's control but this has happened before well something similar. He was mind was taken over the summer once but he beat it. He can beat this. Then Angel grabbed Dracula's wrist as if he was going to taste him but instead twisted his arm around and he yelped in pain.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" He asked but didn't care as she had his arm behind his back.

"You are resisting," Dracula stated sounding upset.

"Looks like it," Angel stated and then kicked him away and he turned around standing there.

"Come here," Dracula demanded using those hypnotic blue eyes. "Come to me," He said in a seductive tone and Angel paused for a moment. He had to find a way to break from this but how? Instead of taking a step forward Angel took a step back and Dracula looked shocked. Angel was resisting completely something that no one has done.

"You know, I think that whole thrall thing you go going on isn't good for a relationship," Buffy said and Dracula looked up seeing Buffy and Spike standing there.

"What is this?" Dracula asked seemingly truly confused.

"My true nature," Angel mocked and punched Dracula and kicked him and he went flying. Angel jumped over him and when she landed he promptly punched him in the face twice not even pausing before kicking him into the wall. Dracula got up again and charged and Angel grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Dracula for so long has used his mind tricks so fighting was not his style. Buffy then joined the fight.

"Its your lucky day." Buffy told him and threw a punch. Wasting no time both Buffy and Angel punched him over and over until he caught a fist and threw it off him. Spike managed a punch. Then they lunged at him falling to the floor as he turned to his magic to aid him and turned to dust. The three got up and then Angel could see where the vampire was going and made a quick dash over to the chair. Angel broke the chair and took a wooden piece and Dracula took physical form and Angel staked him.

"How do you like my darkness now?" He asked with a cocky smile and Dracula turned to dust. Buffy took a step back waving the dust away. "I'm good," Angel said to himself Buffy and Spike joined up with him. Just then the Watchers came in and the others rushed in to.

"Wow, Angel just killed Dracula." Cordelia smiled and everyone nodded. The mission went well for all intensive purposes and it felt good that Dracula was dead. But just then Xander rushed in carrying a torch looking ready to fight and everyone stood there.

"Where is he? Where is that creep that turned me into a spider-eating-man-bitch?" Xander asked and they all looked around all trying to keep a straight face.

"He's gone." Buffy reported and Xander scoffed and threw down the torch.

"Dammit!" He yelled looking so frustrated and angry. "You know what? I'm sick of this crap. I sick of being the guy who eats insects and gets funny syphilis. As of this moment, it's over! I'm tired of being everybody's butt-monkey!" He made it known and everyone did their best to hold back the laughter. Angel nodded a little trying not to smile but he needed to support his friend.

"Check. No more butt-monkey." Angel repeated and Buffy nodded trying not to laugh not only at Xander himself but for the black eye that was forming. But she didn't feel ashamed at all.

"At least you weren't making time with Dracula's Brides like Giles." Wes added and Giles scoffed.

"I was not making time!" Giles got defensive. "I…I was, uh, just about to kill those, uh, loathsome creatures when you interrupted me," Giles tried to clear that up and everyone smiled as he wrapped his torn shirt around himself getting self-conscious.

"Sure, because that's definitely what it looked like to me," Wesley added as they left.

"I was in complete control," Giles argued but he was failing. It's been a long night and everyone made their way out smiling. It was a long night but a funny one.

"Yeah because cuddling them to death was going to take them out." Buffy mocked. That's why Buffy's relationship ended with Dracula. He took her money and lied about his three brides. For Elizabeth back then and even now she can be the only woman in the relationship and she was with Angel. She's a bit self-centered like that, she doesn't like sharing he men like that. But now Dracula was gone, another vampire in the books for Angel and the A-Team.

"Oh will you shut up." Giles insisted as they all left.

* * *

The next day came and Angel walked the huge mansion looking for Giles before he left for his mom's place. He walked into a study and found Giles. Giles then looked up seeing him there and set the book aside. He knew that look; it was the look of _'we need to talk.'_

"Busy?" Angel asked and Giles shook his head no and Angel sat down. "I need to talk to you. Since Dracula blew into town and me dreaming of the first slayer something's been on my mind." Angel paused for a moment. "The first slayer and Dracula said something similar, that I'm a killer and my powers are rooted in darkness."

"They're partially correct." Giles answered. "The slayer's powers do come from demons." That didn't seem to sit well with Angel. "But you're not evil." He assured the slayer.

"Giles, I've been fighting for what five years now?" Angel asked and Giles nodded. "I understand the combat and skills but what I don't understand is me. I still don't know where I come from. I still don't know what I am or how I got here." Giles was interested in this because it's true, we still don't know why or how Angel began the slayer. "I need to know where I come from. I need to understand my powers. I need to know how to use it. I need you to be my Watcher again, fully."

"Of course." Giles agreed to it and Angel nodded. They were going try and do more deep thoughts and mediations rather than just combat. Angel knows how to fight but now he needs to know who he is and why he is here.

* * *

Wesley was taken back to LA and Angel went home. Buffy was with him as they went into the house. Dawn was just coming down the stairs and saw he brother and smiled and raced down the steps and went to hug him.

"I wasn't gone that long." Angel told her and she shrugged.

"Can we do something?" Dawn asked. School would be starting back up for her too and she was going to be a freshman in high school this year. That scared Angel more than he'll admit.

"How about a movie?" Buffy suggested and Dawn perked up.

"Nothing over PG thirteen." Joyce came in with her wallet giving Angel some extra cash so they could all go see the movie. "Be home for dinner."

"What's for dinner?" Angel asked as he took the money and stuck it in his wallet while Dawn had her arms wrapped around Angel's waist.

"Lasagna." Joyce answered. That was one of Angel's favorites and he won't pass that meal up.

"We'll be back." Angel answered.

"Oh, what happened yesterday?" Joyce asked meaning Angel and Buffy didn't come home.

"Oh, he just killed Dracula." Buffy answered like it was no big deal.

"Dracula?" Joyce asked being sure. "The Dracula? The Guy?" She asked and both Angel and Buffy nodded. "Wow," She was in a little bit of shock. "I guess congratulations." Angel walked over to his mom and gave her a quick hug and a kiss.

"See you in a few hours." He said and she nodded seeing the three off. Dawn raced to the Mustang excited to be out of the house. Joyce rested against the entranceway watching them leave but needed to take and aspirin, she's been getting headaches lately. Angel pulled out of the driveway and was going to spend the afternoon with his two girls and he was happy.

_**Well there you have it. Yes it's very much like the first episode almost. Also you can see the relationship between Angel and Dawn, very big brother little sister type relationship. You're going to see a difference in their relationship, which will be explained in the forum. We're finally underway so what's next? You get a sneak peek of chapter 2 here and a little bit of a longer look in the forum. So until the next post thanks for reading, comments and reviews are very welcomed. **_

_Chapter 2 Big Brother, Little Sister_

'_Nobody knows who I am.' Dawn wrote in her diary. 'Not the real me. I feel a little lost especially after last year. I want to help now I'm old enough.' Dawn wrote on the paper. 'But my brother still thinks I'm five. But then again no one has a slayer for an older brother. He saves the world all the time. I remember when he told mom she freaked. But him being the slayer there's always something out there after him.' Dawn looked at the time knowing she needed to go soon. 'All my friends think he's hot. He also dates a vampire. I like Buffy; she's pretty and strong and tells Angel what to do. They're so in love and I think they're going to get married someday once she turns human. But I want to help and I want to fight. Angel was fifteen when he turned into a slayer so maybe in a year I can fight too. Angel and Buffy teach me things behind mom's back. They tell me its never to fight it's only in self defense, both say that they don't want me to become a victim. Angel didn't like it at first but we do train. He's pretty cool, sometimes annoying but cool.'_

_Angel pulled up to his mother's house and walked inside and went to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and even though he had breakfast he decided to grab a banana. Joyce then walked in and she looked a little frazzled._

"_Slept in too late," She mumbled and then went to her purse and grabbed some money and handed it Angel. "For Dawn's school supplies," Angel took it and put it in his pocket and finished his snack. "How's the new training going?"_

"_It's different," Angel answered as he threw the banana peel away. "Alright guess we'll go."_

"_Oh, busy, busy, busy got to get the gallery ready, new show in a few days." Joyce said as Angel walked to the foot of the stairs._

"_Kiwi!" Angel yelled up the stairs. "Let's go!" And it took a few seconds and the fourteen year old came down the stairs and the three left the house. _

"_See you two later for dinner?" Joyce asked and Angel nodded. There were a few days left before school so they had to enjoy the time together. Angel got in his car and Dawn got in the passenger side. _


	2. Big Brother Little Sister

Chapter 2 Big Brother Little Sister

_**A/N: Chapter 2 is here. So what are we going to see here? We get to see Angel and Dawn's relationship and it's much different in the show. Enjoy. **_

_There's a crack in the mirror_  
_And a bloodstain on the bed_  
_There's a crack in the mirror_  
_And a bloodstain on the bed_  
_O you were a vampire and baby_  
_I'm walking dead_  
_O you were a vampire and baby_  
_I'm walking dead_

_I got the ways and means_  
_To New Orleans I'm going_  
_Down by the river_  
_Where it's warm and green_  
_I'm gonna have drink, and walk around_  
_I got a lot to think about oh yeah oh yeah_

_There's a rocking chair by the window_  
_Down the hall_  
_I hear something there in the shadow_  
_Down the hall_  
_O you were a vampire and now I am_  
_Nothing at all_  
_O you were a vampire and now I am_  
_Nothing at all_

_I got the ways and means_  
_To New Orleans I'm going_  
_Down by the river_  
_Where it's warm and green_  
_I'm gonna have drink, and walk around_  
_I got a lot to think about oh yeah oh yeah_

_They used to dance in the garden in the_  
_Middle of the night_  
_They used to dance in the garden in the_  
_Middle of the night_  
_They were naked as the day they were_  
_Born skin all bone-china white_  
_O you were a vampire_  
_And I may never see the light_

_I got the ways and means_  
_To New Orleans I'm going_  
_Down by the river_  
_Where it's warm and green_  
_I'm gonna have drink, and walk around_  
_I got a lot to think about oh yeah oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah , oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Bloodletting the Vampire Song by Concrete Blonde_

Angel took in a deep breath as he was relaxing. The combat training wasn't going to be heavy anymore Angel. Of course he'll keep up with it but now it was about inner peace, deep thoughts, self-control and inner power. The training room had burning incense to create the peace as Angel stood before a stool. He was in black sweats and a white tank top with bare feet to remain relax. First it was about breathing techniques, to focus on the breath. Giles was in the room with him and Angel stood before the stool.

"You are the center Angel," Giles began and Angel leaned forwards placing both hands on the stool's seat closing his eyes still focusing on his breath. "There's nothing but you. And within you there is the core of your being. Of what you are. Find it, breathe into it." Giles explained and Angel jumped a little and was now doing a handstand on the stool. Angel has become very strong in mind and body these days. "Focus inward and let the world fall away, fall away." Angel lifted one hand out so he was doing a one handed handstand and Giles watched him. He could see Angel's muscles flexing as he held the position. Angel made it look so easy but he was fighting with everything he had to maintain the balance.

Everything was silent except Angel's breathing as his eyes were closed and he was truly thinking about nothing. He was completely focused on his pose, posture and deep breathing. But that only lasted for second as the peace and tranquility ended.

"Angel!" That broke Angel's train of thought and he crashed to the floor. Giles got up seeing Angel on the floor. He wasn't hurt even though the stool fell on him. Angel laid on the floor looking a little annoyed as he heard footsteps and looked up as Dawn peered over him. "You promised," She stated. Angel let out a sigh as Angel pushed the stool off of him and rolled over.

"Dawn, we were in the middle of training," Giles explained to the young girl as Angel got to his feet and picked up the stool.

"No, it's fine, let me change," Angel jumped in as he set the stool aside. "Next time please don't do that."

"Do what?" Dawn asked as Angel walked passed her and put his hand on her head and purposely shook her hair. "Hey!" She wined as he messed up her straight hair. "Angel," she then chased after him as Giles stood there watching the young girl go after Angel. She was always around Angel wanting to see what he does and be a part of it. She jumped on him holding his waist as he headed to the stairs.

* * *

The next day Dawn sat in her room. She writes a lot in her diary especially when she moved to Sunnydale five years ago. She was nine then and now she was fourteen. She was a freshman about to start high school and she thought about being a cheerleader.

'_Nobody knows who I am.'_ Dawn wrote in her diary. _'Not the real me. I feel a little lost especially after last year. I want to help now I'm old enough.'_ Dawn wrote on the paper. _'But my brother still thinks I'm five. But then again no one has a slayer for an older brother. He saves the world all the time. I remember when he told mom she freaked. But him being the slayer there's always something out there after him.' _Dawn looked at the time knowing she needed to go soon. _'All my friends think he's hot. He also dates a vampire. I like Buffy, she's pretty and strong and tells Angel what to do. They're so in love and I think they're going to get married someday once she turns human. But I want to help and I want to fight. Angel was fifteen when he turned into a slayer so maybe in a year I can fight too. Angel and Buffy teach me things behind mom's back. They tell me its never to fight it's only in self defense, both say that they don't want me to come a victim. Angel didn't like it at first but we do train. He's pretty cool, sometimes annoying but cool.'_

Angel pulled up to his mother's house and walked inside and went to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and even though he had breakfast he decided to grab a banana. Joyce then walked in and she looked a little frazzled.

"Slept in too late," She mumbled and then went to her purse and grabbed some money and handed it Angel. "For Dawn's school supplies," Angel took it and put it in his pocket and finished his snack. "How's the new training going?"

"It's different," Angel answered as he threw the banana peel away. "Alright guess we'll go."

"Oh, busy, busy, busy got to get the gallery ready, new show in a few days." Joyce said as Angel walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Kiwi!" Angel yelled up the stairs. "Let's go!" And it took a few seconds and the fourteen year old came down the stairs and the three left the house.

"See you two later for dinner?" Joyce asked and Angel nodded. There were a few days left before school so they had to enjoy the time together. Angel got in his car and Dawn got in the passenger side.

"Is Buffy going to come?" Dawn asked as the engine roared. He missed his old Mustang but Buffy bought him a new one after she smashed it. He did like this one though, it was an older model the classic model and it didn't take long for him to bond with it.

"She's at home so maybe." Angel answered putting on some sunglasses and drove away.

* * *

At the mansion Buffy and Doyle were arguing about a demon from last night. Giles just sat and listen to them argue and didn't feel like breaking it up. Buffy and Doyle acted like bother and sister sometimes.

"I know demons." Buffy stated.

"Me too I'm half of one." Doyle went on. Angel walked into the mansion hearing the argument as Dawn followed in behind him. She loved the mansion, there was space and so much land. She told Buffy to get a pool and Buffy was thinking about it. Buffy got up from the study to see Dawn. Dawn and Buffy stood together as it was time for school shopping.

"Oh, Angel," Giles stood up and put his glasses on while taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Could you stop by the magic shop?" Giles asked handing him the list. "It's for your training." Angel nodded taking the folded paper and sticking it into another pocket. "Alright then see you soon." Angel, Buffy and Dawn were off.

"Have fun kid!" Doyle called to Dawn and she hated that name. She wasn't a kid. The three got back in the car and now Dawn had to sit in the back but the nice thing about this Mustang is that it was a convertible. Angel was moving up in the world these days. He's stronger, faster, he was going into deeper training, he was in college, he had a girlfriend. Life was rather good considering all that goes on around him.

"So, magic and school supplies," Buffy stated as Angel drove and he nodded. "We have such the strangest shopping list." She added and Angel smiled a little. "Maybe when we have kids this will be the everyday thing." Kids, Angel and Buffy having children. Yes that was a thought. First she needed to become human but yes they have talked about children and having some. They were getting to the point in their relationship where the boyfriend/girlfriend stage was over. They were getting serious, they talked about a future, about life beyond the slaying and the fighting. About year or two years ago they couldn't see such a future but now they could. Dawn then saw Angel reach over taking Buffy's hand into his.

'_Yeah, they are so in love. They can't be apart from each other for like a day. But that would be cool if Buffy was my new sister, she knows how to style and do hair and makeup.'_ Dawn thought to herself as the wind blew in her hair and it was a nice day out.

"There's a lot of books on this list." Buffy said as she looked to the list Giles gave Angel.

"Yeah and Giles is a little nervous." Angel continued on. Dawn liked to be around when Angel talked about slaying and fighting. "He says he's never study something like this so he's nervous."

"Well, he was nervous in training the first male slayer," Buffy reminded Angel. "I think he's done a good job." And Angel smiled a little. Angel and Giles have come a long way since first meeting five years ago.

"Look," Dawn pointed and Angel and Buffy to the direction she pointed to. Willow and Oz were at the coffee shop well they were leaving and Angel pulled up to the curb.

"Morning," Willow greeted the three. "We're you guys going?" And Buffy held up a piece of paper.

"Magic stuff and school supplies." Buffy answered.

"Going to the magic shop too." Oz added. _'I like Willow and Oz. It's too bad they broke up but at least they're still friends. Willow's witch friend Tara was cool too. All of Angel's friends are neat.' _The magic shop was just a block away so Angel parked the car and the group would walk there together and after the magic shop they'll get Dawn's school supplies. The group conversed as they walked to shop but Angel stopped in his tracks as did Buffy. Oz sniffed the air meaning he picked up on something.

"Whoa," Oz commented and that wasn't good. Oz smelt a body as Angel looked to the building and got closer.

"Stay close," Angel ordered Dawn and she nodded. Angel reached for the door handle and the door opened and when he walked in the place was trashed. Someone broke in and was looking for something. The five looked around and then Dawn screamed. Angel went into defense mode and ran to her and saw what she saw. The owner was on the floor dead and his throat was ripped out. Angel grabbed Dawn and pulled her close to him. She wanted to be a part of the team but she was still so young and innocent and this proved it.

"It's ok Dawn," Angel assured her and he escorted her out. Dawn wasn't crying but she was shaken up seeing the body. Buffy followed them out to make sure Dawn was ok. "Hey, hey it's ok." Angel had Dawn sit on a small ledge. "Buffy can you watch her for a second." Buffy nodded as Angel went back inside. Oz was already making the phone call to the police.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked and both Dawn and Buffy looked up to a man. He was in a suit, his tie was loose and it looked like he had been out drinking the night before. "You can't loiter."

"Leave us alone." Buffy ordered.

"I know you." The man said looking to Dawn. "Curds and whey I know what you are. You don't belong here."

"Back off!" Angel yelled and grabbed the crazy man shoving him away from his girls. The man looked to Angel for a second and kept walking. Angel then went to Dawn.

"Just a crazy man." Buffy answered as the police sirens could be heard as they cops were coming. "Vampire?" Buffy asked meaning did the storeowner get bit? Angel nodded which meant the vampire or vampires broke in, killed the owner was looking for something and that's never a good thing. Willow confirmed it with a quick spell too. The vampire or vampires stool a few books on the slayer meaning they were after Angel in this case.

* * *

Down in the dark a vampire was reading up on the slayer. He knew he wasn't facing any slayer but the male slayer. This vampire's name was Markus, he wasn't old for a vampire he was almost a hundred and in vampire years that was like a kid. Markus has been reading up on certain vampires like The Master, Darla, Drusilla, Spike, Dracula and yes Elizabeth. He wanted to be like them in someway. But all those vampires were known for their acts of torture and death. So to make himself known in the vampire world he wanted to kill a slayer and to kill Angel would put his name on the top of the list.

* * *

Everyone was going to gather Angel's house tonight before slaying. Of course research would need to be done about the new vampire in town. But vampires were not on Angel's radar these days and they were more of nuisance than anything. Joyce however was not going to be here for dinner. She was going out as Giles had a surprise dinner for her. Towards the end of the summer Giles and Joyce were talking more and more and tonight was their first official date.

Joyce was nervous for the date. Angel sat at the kitchen table with Buffy and Dawn as they were waiting for everyone else to show up. It would be Chinese take out night and Cordelia and Doyle were going to stay behind on the patrol tonight and watch Dawn. Joyce opened up a drawer and pulled out a lint roller to make sure her black pants were lint free.

"You alright mom?" Angel asked as he, Dawn and Buffy were playing a card game.

"Do I look ok?" Joyce asked and all three looked up. "I mean I don't look old or look like a mom right? This is a cute outfit?" She asked. She was in black pants with a pink shirt that has sequencing on it and it sleeveless. Her earrings were black and she had on some low black pumps.

"Mom, you look great." Angel assured her and Joyce nodded and the doorbell rang.

"Oh, he's here ok, money for the food is on the counter and I'll be back later tonight." Joyce grabbed her black coat as Angel tossed his cards down showing that he beat Buffy and Dawn and they both rolled their eyes, does he even try? Angel got up to walk his mom out and when he opened the door his Watcher was there. Giles was dressed up as well.

"Angel, Joyce," He greeted and he looked nervous to.

"Have her home by midnight." Angel joked and the adults waved it off as they left together. At first it was strange that they wanted to try and date but now seeing them together Angel's mother looked happy and Giles looked happy to. Angel went back into the kitchen seeing Buffy picking up the cards.

"I heard mom say Giles is like a stevedore when he's with her." Dawn stated and both Angel's and Buffy's eyes widen. "What's a stevedore?" She asked and they couldn't answer that.

"Uh," Angel stammered and Dawn looked to his little sister as she waited for the answer. "Uh," First he couldn't believe his mom said that about Giles and now to have that image in his head. Just then the door rang meaning the A-Team was here. Dawn herself was dressed up a little tonight as well for Xander. She told Angel once she liked Xander and she didn't understand why Angel choked on his drink that night. But now looking at it his little sister had a crush on Xander. Xander was much older but then again Buffy was two hundred years Angel's senior.

* * *

Everyone was at the dinner table eating and enjoying Chinese take out. It's night like these that made the evil, the darkness, the sorrow all go away. Everyone was laughing as they ate and while they got different things they still passed around their food so everyone could enjoy what each other had. This group, Angel, Buffy, Doyle, Cordelia, Willow, Oz, Tara, Anya, Xander and now Dawn have come so far in this world. They were the best of friends and family. They were all each other has in this world. Dawn liked to be in the middle of this seeing these people. They were heroes and yet the world will never know what they've done so everyone could see one more day.

But even your heroes need to relax and just be normal. This group was far from normal though. There was a slayer, a vampire, two witches, a werewolf, a half demon, an ex-demon, an ex-cheerleader and a jock. Five years ago this group started up and they found each other that Spring. Something though about this group when they are together some sort of force is brought with them. If they never found each other then the Hell Mouth would have picked each of them off one by one. The slayer usually dies within a year of being called but Angel was here still because of these people, he has outlived his life expectance and is the longest living slayer in history. He was truly changing everything.

Angel was laughing at something that was said. They talk about past events and after awhile the horrible things they see become funny. They laugh at missions that go wrong in a funny way and they laugh at each other. Buffy giggled along with Oz. When Angel laughs it means he was the most relaxed. Angel laughs but not like this and it was a good thing to have nights like these. This was as good as it was ever going to get and Angel wanted to keep it this way.

The meal was coming to an end meaning patrol was going to start. Dawn wished Xander would babysit her but if he did then Anya would stay and she didn't like Anya that much. But she liked Doyle and Cordelia plus Cordelia was a cheerleader so Dawn was going to have Cordelia teach her some tricks. While everyone was picking at what was left the fortune cookies were being passed out.

"So, hate to end this moment but vampires." Xander cut in as he was finishing a piece of chicken and Angel sipped on his coke. Everyone was just picking at the food and they ate it all for the most part. "One, five, eight?"

"Looks like one," Buffy answered. "He or she is reading up on the slayer a lot."

"Well, I vote Angel finds the vampire, stakes it and we call it a night." Doyle stated. "What say everyone else?"

"I," Willow raised her hand and everyone followed suit. The vote was unanimous but it's not like Angel wasn't going to do it. Everyone then had their cookies.

"Fortune cookies are always wrong." Anya stated.

"It's not the point." Willow added as Doyle opened up his wondering what it was going to say. "It's just for fun."

"Well, a toast to a great dinner and to Angel," Doyle started as he opened the wrapper. "Because without him none of this would be necessary." Everyone laughed a little. "I can see my fortune now, you're going to be eaten by a big greasy monster," Doyle cracked opened the cookie. "Have a nice day." And that made Buffy laugh because in all reality it could happen. Because Buffy laughed so did Angel then Dawn and then Cordelia. Laughter is contagious. Angel reached over taking Buffy's glass of wine.

"You're done," Angel stated.

"No, no," Buffy reached over and took back the glass and sipped a little more.

"We're going go patrolling in a minute." Angel explained meaning she couldn't be tipsy.

"You know I can hold my own besides I have a big strong man with me." She wasn't tipsy, it took more than two glasses of wine for Buffy to get tipsy even buzzed.

"Can I have a sip?" Dawn asked and Angel's look of approval was zero.

"In France she could have wine." Buffy explained.

"Well, when she goes to France she can have some then." That was Angel's answered.

"It's not going to hurt." Buffy added and Dawn liked Buffy because she'll stick up for her. Angel and Buffy had that stare down and the vampire won. Buffy then handed the glass to Angel and then he handed Dawn the glass. Dawn smiled as she took a sip and everyone was waiting. Dawn sipped and then her face went sour.

"Ew," Dawn handed the glass back to Buffy and everyone laughed.

"That's my girl," Angel patted Dawn's back as he took the glass from her handed it back to Buffy.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were together out in the cemetery looking for vampires. Lately it's been quiet just a vampire or two here and there. But when it gets real quiet like that then it means brace yourself something is coming.

"I love her I really do but sometimes it's like she's around too much." Angel continued on with the conversion.

"She's older now," Buffy added. "She's not that little girl any more." Angel realized how old Dawn was getting. She was a year younger than he was when he was called as a slayer and that struck a cord in him. Angel and Dawn were about five to six years apart so she was the baby.

"Yeah, she used to be cute." Angel commented and felt Buffy playfully smack him. "Can't believe she's in high school now. Feels like yesterday we were eating ice cream watching ducks swim across the pond."

"Then you blinked?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. "She's able to get out more and she's interested in what you do."

"She's just around me." Angel wasn't complaining but he was worried. He didn't want Dawn around death and sorrow to be exposed to that evil and pain he wanted to spare it from her.

"You're her idol and hero Angel." Buffy stopped walking and he looked to her. "She looks up to you and I see it she wants to be just like her big brother. She wants to be you that's why she's around she's trying to learn. You're cool." Buffy smiled and Angel knew that. "Besides she's like my little sister too. I do know what's like to be the little sister and it's hard. Everyone sees you as the baby like you're stupid or something or too little."

Angel remembered those early days when Dawn was little. She would use it to her advantage or if it didn't work she would get upset. If Dawn wanted to do something it was _'because I'm little.'_ But if she couldn't do something because she was little it was _'I'm a big girl.'_ Dawn was a handful but for Buffy it did prove something to her. Angel never got completely upset with Dawn. He'll get frustrated but he understands she is just a child that she is just trying to understand what goes on in the world especially his world. For Buffy it meant Angel was mature beyond his years. Tonight seemed like a dead night so the couple leaned in for a kiss pulling each other closer.

* * *

At the house Dawn, Doyle and Cordelia were eating ice cream playing a board game to pass the time. It is nice to have nights off. Doyle was the Wizard Master in this game and while it's better to have more people it was still fun with three.

"Cordy, you're horse is drowning in the bog, what do you do?" Doyle asked and Cordelia looked at the board.

"Uh, get a new horse." Cordelia answered and that's not how you play. Dawn smiled and she went to grab the dice and rolled until something came smashing into the window. Doyle got up as Cordelia grabbed Dawn shielding her and Doyle did his best to block whatever it was from both girls. But nothing came into the window as Doyle saw a brick on the couch. He picked it up and tied to it was a letter. Cordelia and Dawn walked over to Doyle as he unfolded the piece of paper.

* * *

Angel sat at the dinning table with the note on the on table. Everyone was back plus Joyce and Giles so this house was jammed packed. The note was calling Angel out wanting to fight and it was signed by the vampire Markus. For Buffy and Giles that name did not ring a bell at all.

"So, some new comer wants to take on the slayer." Xander said making it sound important but it really wasn't.

"Should we look into this guy?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure," Giles took his glasses off. "Never heard of the vampire so either he's young for a vampire or is very old but has managed to stay low." The Watcher explained. Angel was going on the side that this was young vampire. He was being called out and he guess he had the time to fight.

* * *

Angel went to find the vampire but Markus could not be found. He'll try again tonight but for now he was training room but he wasn't the one training at the moment. Angel had Dawn holding a sword as he was behind her. Angel was surprise as Dawn can hold a sword of that weight. Dawn has been training herself or at least trying. She'll do push ups and crunches almost on a daily bases but it takes more.

"Don't stiffen up," Angel told his young sister.

"I'm not." Dawn protested as Angel reached around and put both hands on hers raising the sword up.

"Ok, a good defense is about moving the line of attack," Angel started and Buffy stood in the corner watching. She knew Angel was tired he just had his own training session with Giles. It was both the straight up combat training and the new find inner peace training. Angel started to move Dawn with him slowly so she can feel what it's like to move. Sword fighting is much like a dance and you had to move in a flowing manner. "When a bad guy comes at you," Angel continued to help Dawn move slowly. "You want to step off the line like this," He then gently pushed her away making it appear she was the one who moved. Dawn then did a slow strike at him.

Dawn nodded as she loved her training sessions with Angel. Of course Joyce does not know about these and if she did Angel would be in trouble. Buffy will train Dawn as well because Giles refused to. He was afraid of Joyce if she found out that he taught anything in the demon world. Buffy's training with Dawn wasn't too much combat but more knowledge. Buffy was teaching Dawn Latin and everything about vampires and demons. Buffy wanted Dawn to know all about Elizabeth's weakness because if Elizabeth ever returned she wanted Dawn to know how to fight.

"Remember," Angel continued on with the lesson. "Every time you do you force the opponent to adjust. Always make the other guy adjust." Dawn nodded knowing this was important. "Make him work for it."

"Ok," Dawn put that in her mind. "Always move the line then what?" She asked ready for more. Angel just stood there. He knew Dawn wanted to learn the deep tricks of the trade. Dawn wanted to do backflips and basically fly but she was human, she was just an average girl.

"Just keep moving the line, you'll be able to keep the attacker busy." Angel answered and Dawn nodded.

"Until what? He dies of old age?" That wasn't the answer Dawn was looking for. "Or until you come in and save me?" Angel didn't answer but that was the answer and Buffy smiled. "Angel I don't want to be trained to be saved. I want you to train me so I can take care of myself. I know I'm just the baby but I do know you may not always be around." Dawn was maturing on her own and Angel forgets just how old she is getting sometimes.

"You don't think I would save you?" Angel asked.

"I know you would because if the demon doesn't kill you mom will." Dawn answered and that was very much true. "But what if you're the one that needs saving?" Angel's never thought of it that way.

"She's right," Buffy went to defend the little sister and Angel hates it when these two gang up on him. "Men folk aren't always around to protect the women folk." Buffy wasn't helping and she knew it. In fact Doyle was training Cordelia now in fighting because she needed it to. This group was becoming very serious these days.

"What if Elizabeth finds her way back?" Dawn could always list reasons why she needs to do something.

"Fine," Angel sighed as he walked to the rack of swords and took out a rather huge one. Dawn wouldn't be able to hold that one even if she tried. "When you're fighting an adversary," Angel stood next to Dawn. He had a fight sequence for her to practice and they began. "You want to put him down and make sure he doesn't get up again." They both moved in unison across the room. "Force him to counter, ready?" Angel asked and Dawn nodded.

Angel then faced Dawn as it was time to put the sequence to the test. Dawn was excited as she was ready. "Half speed," Angel reminded her and Dawn gave a groan.

"Angel," She wanted to do it lightening fast like he fights.

"These are real swords, half speed." Angel laid down the rules and Dawn gave in. "Go," Dawn did the sequence and Angel blocked but the sequence was to show if you do certain moves you force the enemy to open his attack and the sequence worked. "See,"

"Cool," Dawn smiled at what she can do. It would be safer to use the training sticks but Angel wanted Dawn to get use to the weight of certain weapons. The training sticks were very light and wouldn't serve their purpose just yet. Then Dawn saw Angel's huge crossbow mounted on the wall. That weapon has seen some good action and has become legendary these days. "When can I learn how to use the crossbow?" Dawn asked.

"When hell freezes over and pigs fly out of nose." Meaning no, this was as far as the training goes for now. Dawn was to learn how to defend herself never to engage in battle. Dawn just gave her brother a disapproving look but she was determined to learn about all the weapons someday.

* * *

School will start in a few more days and while Joyce was working Dawn would stay at the mansion as there was always someone there. Joyce found a free babysitter for the most part and she has used to its full advantage. Dawn was still in the training room as Angel was out for patrol. Most of the A-Team was and when Angel gets back he'll take Dawn home. Dawn was in the training room and was trying something she saw Angel just days ago and that was a handstand on a stool. She was trying to do it but when she jumped she landed back on the ground.

How does he do it? How does Buffy do it? Dawn thought maybe with enough practice she'll get it. She stepped aside from the stool and went to the wall. She was using what Cordelia was teaching her about cheerleading and put it in her own combat training. Dawn bent backwards knowing how to do a back bend and a back walk over. Angel could do those in one flowing motion. Dawn still had to do it in parts but she was getting there. Dawn was back on her feet and smiled. She then walked to the wall and gave herself enough space.

She was going to do a forwards walk over and then put her feet on the wall for support as she was now practicing how to do handstands. Dawn raised her hands up and bent forwards, pushing off and let herself almost fall until her feet were on the wall. Her entire back was against the wall for support as she was gaining the muscles in not just her arms but her abdomen to hold herself up. She could only hold the pose for ten seconds at a time though meaning she had a ways to go.

Outside the mansion though a vampire lurked. He found three more vampires to help him. They were eager to kill the slayer too and if they take his little sister that should lure him in. But Markus didn't know is that when you take anyone of the slayer's people you end up making the biggest mistake ever. If you touch Buffy or his baby sister you're asking for it. You were asking for death and Angel will be happy to oblige you.

The vampires didn't need to be invited in and walked right through the front doors. Xander and Anya were here watching Dawn until the others came back. They heard something and thought maybe the group was home and went to greet them but saw four vampires. In the training room Dawn heard something and she knew it was a fight and when she heard Xander call out her name to run Dawn ran to the sword rack and grabbed the sword she had earlier. She turned around and a vampire was there.

"The sister, perfect." Markus hissed and Dawn made her first mistake by making the first move. You let the enemy make the first move. Dawn used the fight sequence Angel taught her but the vampire dodged, Dawn wasn't fast enough. The vampire grabbed Dawn's wrist and swung a hard punch as the little girl and she was out.

* * *

Angel and Buffy walked into the mansion as they were the first ones back. Angel walked into the mansion and something wasn't right and before Buffy walked and he held out his arm blocking Buffy from coming in and she looked around and she knew something was wrong as Angel held up his crossbow. He walked in slowly and Buffy followed in taking out a dagger. Just then they saw Xander and Anya on the ground and they rushed to them.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," Xander mumbled as Angel sat him up and Buffy looked at Anya.

"We should get her to the hospital her head is swollen." Buffy stated.

"Dawn," Xander was trying to sit up and clear his head and Angel knew Dawn should be here. "They took her some…vampire." Angel then looked up to Buffy.

"Go, I can take care of them." Buffy assured him and Angel nodded as he got up with his crossbow.

* * *

Dawn had her hands chained up as she stood there with the group of vampires. Markus looked at the young girl as he waited for the slayer to arrive.

"So little," Markus started and looked to Dawn.

"I'm not little." Dawn stated and he smiled at her.

"Hmm," Markus walked over to Dawn. "No, you're perfect. I want the slayer but after I'm done you'll make the perfect treat."

"If you touch me my brother will kill you." Dawn stated and Markus put his hand over Dawn's face touching her and then took his hand away smiling as nothing happened. Just then an arrow went through a vampire and everyone looked seeing where it came from. Angel stood there reloading his crossbow.

"You should listen to her." Angel stated and then Dawn grabbed her chains and jumped up and with both feet kicked Markus right in the chest and he went down as Angel took another shot at another vampire. Dawn looked up at her chains and started to pull on them trying to get them free. Angel used his crossbow as a sword and hit another vampire. He tossed down the crossbow and started to fist fight. They took his little sister and now they were going to find out why you don't take anything of his.

Angel grabbed one vampire and slammed him to the ground and then did a backflip in the air landing behind another vampire and staked him. Markus came charging after the slayer and Angel used the wall and jumped to it and kicked Markus down, he was going to die last. The vampire he threw to the ground got up and started to run. Angel wasn't going to waste his breath on that one and went to Markus and grabbed him, picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Some one didn't do their homework," Angel somewhat gloated. "Shouldn't have come here."

"The end will come for you slayer." Markus warned him and Angel nodded.

"Yeah but until then," Angel then drove the stake up Markus' chin. "Go to hell," Angel pulled the stake out from Markus' chin and then staked him in the heart and he was dust. Angel then reached down and grabbed the key walking over to Dawn. "You ok Kiwi?" He asked and Dawn nodded as he released her from the chains. He then picked her up and she accepted as he began to leave and he snatched up the crossbow. He had Dawn in one arm and the crossbow in the other. She was always safe with him as she just held on.

* * *

Angel and Dawn walked in through the back of the kitchen hoping to avoid Joyce but then she walked in. Angel had to come up with a plan and Joyce smiled.

"You two just get in?" She asked and they both nodded.

"Went out for ice cream." Angel answered and was smooth about it and his mom smiled. She walked over to Angel and hugged him.

"Well, I'll see soon, Dawn time for bed you need to get back on school time." Joyce stated and Dawn nodded as Joyce walked away. Angel and Dawn faced each other and they both hugged. This night never happened and they would never speak about it. Joyce would kill them both if she found out.

"Get some sleep." Angel whispered to Dawn and she nodded as she went to turn in for the night._ 'Yeah, my brother is cool. Yeah he saved my life but he also didn't mention anything to mom, she would freak even though Angel can handle anything. I'm not the most popular kid but Angel is my brother and everyone knows that. Everyone thinks Angel is so cool and they know that he is my brother. I know who I am, I know the real me, I'm Angel's little sister.'_

_**There you have it. At the end of Book 4 we got a glimpse of Angel and Dawn's relationship. Also in chapter 1 you got another glimpse but now here you can see how they interact. It's different they aren't at each other's throats or at odds. I'll explain that in the forum and why I did it that way. **_

_**What's next? Everything seems pretty easy doesn't it? Don't get use to it we're about two or three chapters away from everything going to pieces. You got a little sneak peek here of chapter 3 and a longer look in the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. And again that's where I'll explain why changed Dawn up a little. You guys liking it so far? Hope so. Thank you for reading, comments and reviews are most welcomed. **_

_Chapter 3 Twins_

"_Toth," Giles started trying to bring the group to the here and now. "Ancient demon, very strong, last survivor of the Tothric clan. And it said for a demon he's unusually sophisticated." The former Watcher finished. _

"_Sophisticated?" Oz asked. "Should have a talk on philosophy before we kill it." What was with all the sarcasm today? _

"_It means he doesn't fight bare handed." Giles rolled his eyes. Yes this is the group that destroys evil and these are their conversions. "He uses tools and devices and it says he's very focused. And since he mentioned the slayer we know what his focus is." Giles looked to Angel._

"_Hmm, that theme of kill the slayer is getting old." Doyle added._

"_You're telling me." Angel let out a sigh. "Where does he live?' Angel sounded a little bored wanting to get this over with. _

"_It doesn't say," Giles looked to the book and closed it but he had his thinking face on. "I might have an idea. He had a very specific old factory process,"_

"_Well, looks like we're going back to the old factory." Xander stated. "Can't we just burn that place to the ground?"_

"_Yeah and then gather around the fire and sing a couple of songs like Kumbya." Doyle added._

"_I'll bring my guitar." Oz joined in and Buffy rolled her eyes. _

"_No, it means he had smell to him." Giles looked to the group._

"_Well, some demon rituals use the anointment of oils, was it sandal woody?" Willow asked. _

"_Not even close but it was very distinctive." Giles answered meaning he knew where the demon was. _


	3. Twins

Chapter 3 Twins

_**A/N: Ok lots actually happens at the end. The end is what starts to drive this book. So, enjoy.**_

_State of emergency_

_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we can be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl  
_  
_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like_

I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float your boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you're gonna want some more  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah_

_The Way I Are by Timberland feat Keri Hilson and D.O.E._

Another day, another dollar. Angel was with Buffy and Dawn while in Xander's basement were Anya, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Doyle. They were watching Duel of the Iron Fist. Today was just a blah day and they had the feeling it would be like that tonight on patrol. The basement seemed to be getting smaller and smaller though. Upstairs you can hear Xander's parents fighting…again.

"Wish I had some food to offer you guys." Xander spoke up. It was awkward hearing the fight upstairs. "Maybe it is time to look for a new place."

"Some place nice like the mansion." Anya added although Xander didn't have that kind of money but anywhere was better than this place. The fighting upstairs was getting worse.

"Who wants to go and get food?" Willow asked and they all got up meaning it was a yes they were going.

* * *

Down at the Magic Box Angel and Buffy were helping Giles in getting the place ready for a grand reopening. After the last owner died Giles saw just how much this place makes. He said it was cash cow. Dawn was with them sitting at a table doing her homework but she really wanted to look at all the spell books and witch stuff.

Giles was excited, this was something to get him income so he wasn't just living at the mansion. Buffy was cleaning the place up while Angel was doing all the heavy lifting like reorganizing shelves and putting up knew ones. Buffy looked up from the counter and watched Angel work, she liked watching him do manual labor. He actually fixed up the mansion during his Senior in high school and even when they weren't dating she would still watch him work. It didn't help that he was wearing jeans and a white tank top that showed when his muscles flexed.

Buffy was enjoying the show and then she looked to Dawn. Dawn knew Buffy was checking Angel out and she checks him out all the time. The two girls didn't say anything as they went back to their work as Giles came from the back room.

"So, ready to own a store?" Buffy asked and she was excited for Giles. He loved to study and being at the mansion allowed him to but he felt a little…lost. This store should give him a sense of purpose.

"Yes I am." Giles set the book on the counter and continued to read as Angel came over setting the tools down. Now that he was closer Buffy couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Done, should last a long time." Angel stated and Giles nodded as he read. Angel then noticed Buffy was staring at him. Angel started to smile at her and they were starting to give each other the flirtatious looks. Dawn could see the exchange between them and while it's sweet, she loves Buffy but sometimes she says _'gag me.'_

"Good, now going through the inventory," Giles started but Angel and Buffy were to into themselves right now. Angel liked what Buffy was wearing to day of course she looks great everyday she has great taste in fashion. Today was a casual black dress with a jean jacket and black flats. She looked both stylish and confortable and very Fall. Dawn wanted Buffy's clothes and on a number of occasions she has put some on. Dawn can almost fit into Buffy's clothes she just wasn't as tall just yet.

Yesterday Dawn put on one of Buffy's many red dresses she had and maybe she can use if for a school dance it would just need to be pinned a little. But at the same time Dawn found what looked like a black dress but it appeared to be too short to wear, too low cut and it was made out of lace and silk. It wasn't until they came here to day and passed by a lingerie shop did Dawn realize what that dress really was and who she wore it for. _'Gross,'_ she thought and now that Angel and Buffy were making googly eyes at each other it meant Buffy might wear that black…thing tonight.

"So, what do you two think?" Giles asked and Angel and Buffy had no idea what Giles was talking about they were too busy flirting with each other.

"Oh, yeah, great," Angel commented and Giles gave him that frustrated look. "You know what I say we get lunch."

"Ok." Dawn agreed and Giles sighed as he went behind the counter to put the book away. Buffy came out from behind the counter to Angel, got on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear. Angel had that look meaning she was telling him something and was mostly likely naughty as his eyes darted around hoping no one could hear what she was saying. Buffy pulled way with that seductive smile meaning she was able to reel him in and then she walked away to grab her purse. Angel watched her walk away as he stared at her butt. Dawn ruined the moment by punching him in the arm as she packed up her books.

"Ouch," Angel looked to his little sister. "What was that for?"

"Do you ever think about anything else besides…that?" She asked and Angel wasn't going to get into an argument with her besides she shouldn't know about that…stuff until she was forty anyways.

* * *

Dawn went home and Giles went back to the magic store to continue with the preparations. The rest of the A-Team was still out meaning the mansion was quiet and empty well it was until Angel and Buffy decided to grab a little bit of alone time. They do have sex on a regular basis but to have it when there was no one around was rare and if they were alone they were going to take the opportunity. So up stairs in their room after working themselves up at the shop they were decompressing. They would meet up with Giles when they finish…whenever that was.

* * *

Giles was alone at the magic shop still prepping things and grabbed a box but when he turned around a huge demon was before him. It looked like he had a neon green glow to him as he held a stick.

"Where is the slayer?" It demanded and Giles held up a rabbit's foot and realized that wasn't going to do anything. He then reached for something else in the box. "That's a fertility god, won't hurt me." The demon smiled but then Giles wacked the demon with the small statue. But the demon shoved Giles away looking up at the demon with its green and black eyes. "You are not the slayer, you do not concern me." The demon in its long black robes turned around and left. Giles laid there for a moment hoping that wasn't a sign of things to come.

* * *

Angel and Buffy came back to the magic shop a little ruffled but they were there as Giles began to explain what happened.

"And then he hit me and left." Giles finished as the entire A-Team was here at the shop.

"How bad did you hurt him?" Cordelia asked the Watcher as she was going through some little items in a box.

"Well, well I don't know about hurting him," Giles stammered. He got some good hits on the demon but those hits didn't do much.

"I'm sure you startled him." Willow added as she was looking through some books. Angel had a small smile as he stood there. This was the group that foiled evil's plans?

"Uh, yes, yes, I'd imagine so," Giles still held the statue he beat the demon with.

"He ran away uh?" Buffy smiled meaning Giles didn't do anything.

"Uh, sort of more uh, turned and swept majestically I supposed." Giles finished and Angel nodded and that sounded more like it. "He said I didn't concern him."

"That was…anti climatic," Doyle added as everyone was grabbing some books to see if they could find the demon. With the books at the mansion and the books here there was no telling what kind of knowledge this team had now. They could become unstoppable.

"Well, let's find it so Angel can kill it." Xander stated and he looked to Angel.

"Why do I do all the heavy lifting?" Angel asked and Buffy started to giggle.

"You did some at the mansion." She meant to say that in her head but it came out and everyone heard it. "He was…fixing lights." Buffy tried to correct herself but everyone knew what she meant.

"I'm sure he was." Giles muttered and if Buffy could turn red in the face she would be right now. Angel looked to Buffy and it was that _'I'll take care of you later' _look.

"Please do," She said softly to him and Angel had no idea what has gotten into her today but he wasn't going to lie he liked it.

"So you bought the magic shop and was attacked before it even opened," Xander started as he sat at a table. "Hmm looks like shop keeper hunting has come early this season."

"Oh, here is the demon, Toth," Giles picked up the book.

"That was fast." Angel added and Buffy started to giggle and everyone looked to her. She cleared her throat trying to calm down a little but ever since this morning watching Angel work it worked her up. Giles ignored looking back at the book.

"Toth," Giles started trying to bring the group to the here and now. "Ancient demon, very strong, last survivor of the Tothric clan. And it said for a demon he's unusually sophisticated." The former Watcher finished.

"Sophisticated?" Oz asked. "Should we have a talk on philosophy before we kill it." What was with all the sarcasm today?

"It means he doesn't fight bare handed." Giles rolled his eyes. Yes this is the group that destroys evil and these are their conversions. "He uses tools and devices and it says he's very focused. And since he mentioned the slayer we know what his focus is." Giles looked to Angel.

"Hmm, that theme of kill the slayer is getting old." Doyle added.

"You're telling me." Angel let out a sigh. "Where does he live?' Angel sounded a little bored wanting to get this over with.

"It doesn't say," Giles looked to the book and closed it but he had his thinking face on. "I might have an idea. He a very specific old factory process,"

"Well, looks like we're going back to the old factory." Xander stated. "Can't we just burn that place to the ground?"

"Yeah and then gather around the fire and sing a couple of songs like Kumbya." Doyle added.

"I'll bring my guitar." Oz joined in and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No, it means he had smell to him." Giles looked to the group.

"Well, some demon rituals use the anointment of oils, was it sandal woody?" Willow asked.

"Not even close but it was very distinctive." Giles answered meaning he knew where the demon was.

* * *

The A-Team all walked to the Sunnydale garbage dump. It smelt horrible as they got closer. They smelt some horrible things before but still this was one of the worst. Why couldn't it just be a normal demon and hide in the graveyard. As they walked they heard something and Angel held up his crossbow as everyone formed up with their weapons and slowly rounded the corner but as soon as they saw who it was no one cared.

"What are you doing here Spike?" Angel asked as the blonde vampire looked up at the slayer holding some stuff.

"Oh, there's a charming lady vampire that set up a tea room over in the next pile of shit." Spike started and in unison the entire A-Team rolled their eyes letting out the annoyed sigh. "What do you think I'm doing?" He held up a worn out oil lamp. "I've scavenging unlike little Lizzy over here I don't get money sent to me from a billion dollar corporation every month."

"Not my fault you never got an investment portfolio put together." Buffy added and Spike scoffed at her.

"That is very pretty," Willow commented and Spike started to leave with his new items.

"Hey, Spike," Giles called to the vampire he turned around as he placed the items is a shopping cart. "We're looking for a demon, tall and skin sort of glowing and hanging off. Have you seen it?" Giles asked, it didn't hurt to ask.

"You mean him?" Spike asked pointing behind the A-Team. They all turned around as the demon held up the stick and it fired something. Everyone jumped out of the way having no idea what it was. "That's right kick the slayer's ass!" Spike cheered on the demon. The demon fired again as Angel grabbed Buffy and forced her to the ground. The blast hit Spike's lamp and it shattered. "Hey! I'm on your side!" The demon fired again and then he saw the slayer. Brown hair, tall, brown eyes and he fired and the light hit Xander. The demon thought Xander was the slayer because was described much like Angel was.

They all rushed to Xander and Angel noticed the demon was gone. Doyle and Oz helped Xander out of the trash and he seemed ok just had the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm good," Xander assured them as Angel had his crossbow up and he still looking for the demon just in case he decided to reappear.

"That looked like it hurt." Cordelia commented and Xander nodded as Doyle and Oz helped him hobble off. It was time to call it and reconvene in the morning. They needed a better plan instead of just hunting.

* * *

Morning came and Angel somewhat stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast. Giles was at the table reading the morning paper and in about another hour he'll head to the magic shop and continue to work. Angel couldn't for the life of him wake up this morning. Just then the phone rang.

"It's too early for this shit," Angel mumbled as he walked to the phone in the kitchen and answered it. "Hello?" He asked and then the other clicked. "Whatever." He hung the phone back wondering how he was going to stay awake in class. He was already looking forward to taking a nap today. After the epic fail at the city dump Angel, Buffy and Giles noticed that Angel's house was closer than the mansion so they crashed here. Angel had to leave earlier because he needed to go back to the mansion to get Cordelia and take her to class. It was nice for Doyle and Cordelia to have the place to themselves and now they how Angel and Buffy feel.

Angel headed back upstairs to get Buffy up or she'll be stuck here until he was done with class. Buffy was awake well half awake as she finished getting dressed. She looked a little worried when Angel came in.

"What?" Angel asked.

"This sophisticated demon," Was the answer. She shouldn't worry about Angel so much these days.

"I'll be fine," He assured her and got closer to her smiling a little. "You can stay here, mom won't mind." And then he kissed her forehead.

"I know but I was going to read up on this demon." She said as Angel pulled her closer pushing her back to the bed and she giggled a little. They fell onto the bed still kissing but the moment was ruined as someone was making gagging noises. Angel and Buffy pulled away and Dawn was at the door.

"My friend Sharon knows a girl who died because her older sister choked on her boyfriend's tongue." Dawn stated and Angle got up. "Mom wants you to take me to school."

"Out, out get out," Angel demanded and Dawn smiled. Yes he loved his little sister to death, they were close but she knows how to push his buttons. Buffy sat up smiling a little at that comment.

"Not in your room in the hallway." Dawn added and she'll do that knowing it makes Angel frustrated. '_Angel was cleaning his crossbow and little ten year old Dawn went to take an arrow._

"_Dawn no," Angel said and the girl looked at him. She then place her hand near the arrow. "I said no,"_

"_I'm not touching it."'_

She plays those cards all the time. Just then Joyce came out of her room hearing the argument. "I can stand in the hallway right mom?"

"Sure you can I don't care wear you stand just don't watch me in my room." Angel was on some edge today because there was a demon out there.

"This must be my two _'teen children in the house headache,'_ felt familiar." Joyce stated meaning she didn't care. "Angel since you are here please take Dawn to school."

"She can walk," Angel said knowing this will make Dawn a little frustrated.

"Uh no I can't it's like on the other side of town near the college." Dawn thought Angel was being serious.

"Run fast then." Angel answered and Joyce just left she needed to get ready as well. Buffy thought this was amusing, who needs reality TV when Angel and Dawn were together. But you can tell there was a lot of love between them. Angel then shut the door on her.

"You can't shut me out! Angel come on! I'm going to be late!" Dawn knocked on the door. This moment was a typical Angel/Dawn moment. Joyce came downstairs seeing Giles at the table and she reached to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. They were officially dating.

"You're slayer is being a little testy today." She said and Giles smiled a little. "Something happen last night?" Joyce asked as she went to get her coffee.

"Demon got away, Angel hates it when a demon gets away. But this one seems to just want him alone I highly doubt it'll attack anyone else."

"That's…good," Joyce stammered meaning yes it was focused on one thing but that one thing was her son. "Why do I get the feeling it's going to be a long day?"

"Because it is." Giles answered closing the newspaper and looked at his watch. "Angel!" He called out meaning it was getting to that time to leave. The Mustang was going to be a full ride this morning.

* * *

The day went pretty normal as it can be. When the sun finally set it started to rain and it was a down pour. The gang debated if they should go out in this and decided not to. When it rains like this evil also stays inside for the most part.

Xander came running to the mansion in the rain needing help. He hoped he was dreaming but he has been stalking himself all day. Xander woke up in the city dump and when he got home he was already…home. Today Xander was supposed to get fired but instead he watched himself get a promotion. Not only that he also watched himself get a new apartment and the apartment secretary was coming onto him. He then got in a fistfight with himself. Enough was enough he needed to talk to the team. But when he got to the garden and looked in he was already at the mansion.

"He looked exactly like me." Xander explained to the group.

"What?" Xander asked as he looked in.

"It took my face or something." Xander finished.

"Well, we'll find it and in the mean I'll look up any demons that can do this like shape shifters." Giles started.

"And I'll have Tara help me look up any spells that can be used to transform something into someone else." Willow added.

"Do we have to know what it is?" Xander asked.

"Well, shaper shifters will turn back to whatever they actually are once dead right?" Angel asked and Giles nodded.

"Toth," Buffy said and they looked to her. "The blast was meant for Angel but it hit Xander instead and somehow took his form." And that could be a theory. The other Xander left the mansion and walked the streets alone. What was happening? Who was the real Xander? Who was he?

* * *

The other Xander who walked the streets in the rain made it to the college campus and had to talk to Willow so he went to her dorm and banged on the door and she answered and we went in.

"I'm the real Xander ok," Xander stated and Willow looked confused. "Look I do the Snoopy dance." And he started and Willow walked over to him.

"Xander, it's ok we know it's Toth but…" Willow was confused now.

"Then the other me is not the real me." Xander wanted her to know that. "I woke up in the trash and I have been following this guy around and he's..." Xander paused for a moment. "He's better than me, he dresses better and people…people treat him like an adult." Willow stood there listening. Xander then sat down thinking about what he saw. "He's living my life but better, why would the demon do that?"

"I don't know but," Willow didn't have the answer.

"I mean I don't help with the group and if I do Angel or Buffy has to save me. I end up screwing up and I can't afford nice things for Anya." Xander then looked depressed. "I don't know why I'm here."

"Xander you're not helpless and you do help." Willow tried to comfort him.

"What's there to have, he can have it all of it." Just then something hit Xander. "Anya,"

"Could he be after Anya?" Willow asked and Xander got up.

"He can't have Anya, he could be with her right now." Xander felt disgusted thinking about it. "We need to stop him."

* * *

The dirty tired Xander ran to the new apartment and busted in seeing the cleaner and more style Xander on the floor with Anya making out. Anya stood up and her eyes widen.

"Xander?" She asked and then looked to the Xander in front of her. "Xander?" Now she was confused.

"Get out you don't belong here." The clean Xander stated.

"No, Anya it's me," The dirty Xander begged.

* * *

At the mansion everyone else was gearing up and then Willow came in.

"Couldn't find Tara but something weird is going on." Willow looked around. "Xander came to me but it was the real Xander not the demon Xander."

"Ok, this is really confusing." Doyle spoke up.

"No its not," Angel knows how to pick up on the slightest changes these day especially when it came to his friends. "Anyone noticed how…grown up Xander was?" That was the only word he could think of.

"Good lord," Giles commented as he read.

"Yeah and then the other Xander was all beaten up and what not." Willow added.

"I said good lord." Giles looked up and Angel shrugged.

"You always say that." Angel stated looking to Giles and the Watcher sighed and held the book up.

"They're both Xander, the stick thing as Buffy calls it that Toth had it splits a person into two, splits them into their weak half and strong half." Giles finished explaining. "Toth was aiming for you but missed or didn't know you were the slayer."

"There was going to be two Angels?" Buffy asked and she kind of like that idea and most girls probably would.

"Yes one just as Angel O'Brien everything that makes you, you. The other would be your slayer side and all those traits the pure strength." Giles continued on.

"Why?" Buffy asked. "I mean why do that knowing one is pure slayer and unstoppable? Wouldn't that be a bigger problem?"

"Because you can't live without one of them." Willow finished reading. "Toth was going to kill the weaker Angel and then the slayer Angel would die as well."

"Yes, they need each other and the same thing goes for Xander, we lose one we lose them both." Giles looked around at them. "These two Xanders are one in the same."

* * *

Angel was racing down the road in his car with Buffy as they needed to get to both Xanders. As Angel was driving he was thinking and looked to Buffy.

"Do you wish," Angel started.

"No," Buffy answered.

"I didn't even finish." Angel reminded her.

"You were going to ask if Toth should have hit you and no." Buffy explained.

"You could have the real normal Angel and then the slayer Angel could so whatever he needed to do." Angel stated looking to her. She wouldn't have to protect him because the other half would be out there and then they could live normal lives. Buffy would become human and then they can forget the life of fighting and be normal.

"I have the real Angel." Buffy said and reached out and took his hand into hers. "If you were split into two you wouldn't be the real you. You wouldn't be strong and you wouldn't be caring. I like you just the way you are I wouldn't change it." Angel looked to her and she smiled. "You're just perfect." Angel then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "We better get there soon, Xander kills himself he's dead." Then they both looked at each other. "That sounds so weird."

"Yeah but I know what you mean." Angel said as he stepped on the gas just a little bit more.

* * *

Meanwhile in the apartment both Xander's were wrestling with the gun wanting to kill each other. Then Anya managed to break them up and the clean Xander held the gun to the dirty Xander.

"Anya move." Clean Xander demanded as Anya stood in front of the other Xander.

"Xander!" Angel came running through the door followed by Buffy. "Put the gun down now!" Angel demanded.

"I have him!" Clean Xander stated.

"Put it down or I'll take it." Angel was stern as the clean Xander held it up at the dirty Xander with his trigger on the finger. The clean Xander went to fire but Angel grabbed his wrist and elbowed him and took the gun and disarmed it.

"Which one is the real one?" Anya asked.

"I am!" Both Xanders yelled.

"You both are now listen or I'll hurt you both." Angel began and they looked to him. "When Toth shot you it was meant for me. It was meant to split me into two so he could kill my weaker side and that would kill my slayer side. He missed and now you are split." Both Xander looked to each other. "You were split into your weak and strong sides."

"No way I'm him." The clean Xander stated.

"We're different." The other Xander looked to the clean Xander. "Look he's too, perfect."

"You are the same and if kill each you both die now we need to go back to the mansion and figure this out." Buffy was about lead them out when Toth came through the door. "Go!" Angel rolled to the ground as Toth fired at him and Buffy managed to get around him. She kicked him in the back of the knee and then kicked the stick away and it rolled.

Toth turned around and punched her and she ducked and punched him square in the face. Toth spun around and then Angel punched him. Toth shoved Angel away and he landed on the ground but before he could reach for Angel, Angel kicked both his feet in the air and then jumped back up and then roundhouse kicked Toth down. Angel then slammed his foot down on Toth's face hard enough it smashed it in killing him.

* * *

Everyone was back at the mansion with both Xanders dressed the same now. Everyone was staring at him, them. They were really twins and the same.

"They are the same like they both the same pimple on the same place and that weird dippy thing." Cordelia pointed out as she looked at them. "We sure we can't have two Angel's Buffy?"

"Hey," Doyle sounded offended and Cordelia smiled.

"Wouldn't be bad we can share." Willow added and Angel was feeling uncomfortable at the moment.

"Right I mean there was always that moment when you wished you were Buffy." Cordelia kept going.

"No, one Angel is just fine." Buffy wasn't going to share even if there were two Angel's she'd keep them both to herself.

"What's wrong with two Xanders?" One of the Xanders asked.

"One's enough trust me." Angel answered as he waited for Giles to finish with setting up the ritual.

"But you two are the same right?" Anya asked. "Same…everything?"

"Yup we checked." One of the Xanders answered but that was awkward.

"Sure we can't have two Angels?" Willow asked and this was getting very weird.

"Can we wait to do the interrogation spell? I mean I can take the boys home," Anya had some ideas already forming. "We can have sex together and then slap them back together in the morning."

"She's joking." One Xander sound a little nervous. Everyone looked at each other.

"No she's not, she wants to have sex with us together which is…wrong and it would be very confusing." The second Xander stated and Anya looked disappointed.

"Ok," Giles needed to break this up now. "The candles just need to be lit and we need to pretend we never heard of the disturbing sex talk or the fact that you girls all want Angel."

"Way past you." Angel took out his zippo to lite the candles. Buffy did think about it though. If Angel was in two he would be the same person, have all the same thoughts and yeah she needs to stop thinking about that it could get confusing. Doyle looked to Cordelia and they were going to be in for a long talk later even though Cordelia was just poking fun at him.

"So how did you get the promotion?" One Xander asked.

"We're good at that." The other answered. "And how about that apartment lady, calling us mister?"

"We should do the spell now, please." Angel begged.

"What if it doesn't work?" Oz asked.

"Kill us both Spok." Both Xanders said at the same time and started to laugh.

"They're kinda the same now." Buffy pointed out and Giles sighed

"Yes clearly he's a bad influence on himself." The Watcher muttered while the two Xanders laughed at each other.

"Get them in the circle before they fall in love with each other." Angel was getting annoyed, one Xander is enough. Willow walked over to them and put them in the circle of candles.

"How does this work?" One Xander asked.

"Your natural state is to be together it's the spell that is working to keep you apart. I just have to break it." Willow answered as she had them in the circle standing side by side.

"Can you break it?" The other Xander asked and Willow nodded and closed her eyes.

"Let the spell end." Willow stated as everyone waited.

"That's it, that won't," Xander looked next to him and he was alone the other half was gone. "Hey, it worked."

"I liked the other way," Anya whined and they looked to her. "What it's not really cheating if I did have sex with both."

"I'm going to bed." Angel muttered leaving everyone this was all very awkward and weird.

* * *

Everyone was helping Xander move out of his basement and into his new apartment. Xander was going to miss this basement just a little but it was time to move on. Anya sat at the work bench as Buffy, Cordelia and Willow came in to get some boxes while Angel went to grab another box and carry it out.

"So, Anya," Buffy started. "You really wanted both Xanders?" She asked and Anya shrugged.

"I mean it would be fun I would get the best of both but I do like him like this." She answered and it was honest. "You wouldn't mind if Angel was in two." Buffy wasn't going to lie she might like it but like she liked Angel the way he was.

"Apparently we all would." Buffy then looked to Cordelia and Willow.

"I'm sorry we always found Angel to be hot." Cordelia apologized and Angel left quickly. Half of him liked hearing that other women found him attractive but then again these were his closes friends and that made uncomfortable so he left.

"I had the biggest crush on him when he first came to Sunnydale and then he was all into you and I was a little jealous." Willow joined in. "But maybe one Angel is enough."

"Yeah, having two means extra work and food." Buffy added as the three girls walked out together. "But still, two Angels."

"More the merrier." Cordelia smiled knowing they were just joking around. "You are lucky." And Buffy knew she was. "Cause, mmm Angel,"

"Mmm, Angel," Both Buffy and Willow agreed and the girls all giggled. Angel heard them giggling and he didn't want to know as Buffy walked passed him giving him that flirtatious and dirty look. Buffy felt like she was in twos when she was even close to Angel. Half of her is on fire unless she can touch him but then other half was so still and happy just to be around him. She felt lucky to have him, he was perfect for her even of it took her over two hundred years to find him. She then looked down the steps watching Angel pack up some stuff. She never wanted to lose him because Angel was her other half.

It was strange about two years ago she couldn't see a future with him not because she was older or the fact that she's a vampire. Even when she found out she was going to be human she still didn't see the future yet. But not that long ago they talk about kids, having kids. They talked about family and being one. She wanted it he would make a great father she can see it. But something in her, deep down said no. The dream she had after the fall Initiative well feeling had started after. The dream brought that feeling about the reality of time was starting to settle.

_Buffy went to leave and Darla was there._

"_You can't save him anymore baby sister." She warned him._

"_Yes I can." Buffy stated. _

"_It's here now Lizzy, you can't stop it, it all ends. Everything ends." Darla then walked away and disappeared into the fog that started to settle on the streets and then there was crow that cocked on the roof top and Buffy looked up as it flapped it's wings. _

"_Stop looking," A voice said and Buffy turned around and she saw herself. She was dressed in a black dress, her hair done up and matching black hat. "Stop looking for him. The great pain will be begin." Buffy looked at herself as she walked away. Buffy turned around and saw Angel standing there and she picked up her dress and ran to him and before she could jump into his arms she stopped running. _

"_Good night love." Angel whispered and Buffy saw the silver ring and the necklace fall. It made the biggest sound when falling to he ground and Angel was gone. _

That dream has plagued her since, Darla telling her she couldn't protect him. No that wasn't true, she can protect him. She will always be around for him and nothing will take him. She's waited for him for to long to lose him right now. Then Angel and Buffy's eyes met and she smiled at him and he smiled back. She will keep Angel forever she has to. Buffy left the basement to continue to pack the cars up.

_**Oooo, like I said the end of this chapter sets everything in motion. If you want more on that check out the forum as I will talk about the idea of 5 and kind of explain what the end meant and Buffy's dream from the last chapter of 4 and well really a number the A-Team's dream. So the funny ha, ha stuff is about done. The next chapter we get another glimpse into Buffy's past, which I know, you all love. **_

_**I got a sneak peek of chapter 4 here and a longer look in the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. Things are about to get real people hope you're ready. Thank you for reading, comments and reviews are always welcomed, I love reading them and talking to my readers.**_

_Chapter 4 Through the Mind_

_Angel was at his house with Dawn and his mom. He woke up early to get here so they can have breakfast together even if it was cereal, coffee and juice. Plus making cereal was all Dawn knew how to make. Buffy was invited to come but she felt Angel needed some quality time with his other two girls. Angel had three very important women in his life and all three he would lay down his life for without a second thought._

"_You for real Dawn?" Angel asked as he got the milk out and set it on the counter while Dawn poured the cereal for everyone. Joyce was near the coffee pot filling her cup listening._

"_What? You never made your substitute teacher cry?" She asked and Angel had to be careful how to answer that. There was one substitute teacher when he first came here that was a giant prying mantis that tried to kill Xander. He didn't make her cry he just killed her. "It's like the right of passage."_

"_Well, thank god you're not a tribe leader." Angel commented as he went to get some spoons and started to put bread in the toaster. Joyce was amused listening to the conversion and watching her two kids talk. Angel started to set the table as Joyce came over and then she stopped and Angel looked up at her. "Mom?" He asked and Joyce looked around and was focused on Dawn for a moment._

"_Who are you?" Joyce asked Dawn and then she collapsed. _

"_Mom!" Angel yelled and dove to the floor as Dawn was wide eyed standing there. Angel check and his mom was breathing but he knew she hit her head. "Dawn! Come here," Dawn obeyed and came over. "Stay with mom, do not leave her side until I say so." Dawn nodded and Angel got up and went to find the phone. He could scoop up his mom easily can take her to the hospital himself but she hit her head and he could do more damage than he needed. _


	4. Through the Mind

Chapter 4 Through the Mind

_**A/N: I hope from the start of all this you have been taking heed to the songs in the chapter, they have meaning. This is a bit of long chapter. It's not a flashback chapter but a correlation chapter, you'll see. Also the spiral of going downhill begins now. Enjoy. **_

_I see the bad moon arising._  
_I see trouble on the way._  
_I see earthquakes and lightnin'._  
_I see bad times today._

_Don't go around tonight,_  
_Well, it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_I hear hurricanes ablowing._  
_I know the end is coming soon._  
_I fear rivers over flowing._  
_I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

_Don't go around tonight,_  
_Well, it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise._  
_All right!_

_Hope you got your things together._  
_Hope you are quite prepared to die._  
_Looks like we're in for nasty weather._  
_One eye is taken for an eye._

_Don't go around tonight,_  
_Well, it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Don't go around tonight,_  
_Well, it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival _

Angel sat on a mausoleum, laying on his stomach with his crossbow and he was looking through the scope. He's been tracking a vampire and now he has it in view. He could take it out right now all he had to do was point, aim and pull the trigger and the vampire would be dust. But something about stalking gave a little rush it was different. Angel was surprised that the vampire hasn't picked up anything on him, guess the vampires were getting careless these days.

Angel fired and the vampire was dust and he didn't even know what hit him. He jumped off the mausoleum and headed over to a row of headstones. Angel then walked over to a grave and just then another vampire rose but Angel cut it's life short before anything could happen. He was really getting that good at this. Just then another vampire came out of the ground and before Angel could do anything Buffy attacked it. Angel lowered his crossbow knowing Buffy could handle a newly risen vampire. He started to light up another cigarette as Buffy staked the vampire.

Just then Angel saw another vampire charging at him and he was about to take aim but something tackled the vampire down. Spike started to beat the vampire down. Angel raised his hands up and looked around.

"Why do I even bother?" Angel asked as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Why the hell are you here Spike?" And the vampire looked at him.

"Spot of violence before bed." Spike answered and Angel rolled his eyes. "What? You can't share?"

"Whatever," Angel turned around to leave as Buffy followed.

"One day slayer, just one day." Spike muttered under his breath as he turned to leave but then fell right into an open grave. "Damnit!"

* * *

The mansion was a full house tonight as everyone gave their debriefing of events and all around things were quiet here. It was good but it could be bad as well.

"Well, we may not even have to patrol anymore." Angel continued on.

"It, it is nice that Spike does help in his own…strange way." Giles commented as he was doing some paperwork on the magic shop. Angel just rubbed his eyes wanting to go to bed.

"Maybe I'll get a mind numbing vision that means we're going to hell, that could be fun it has been rather dull around here lately." Doyle tried to console his friend. Angel looked to Doyle not liking that idea and got up from the table. It was time to turn in for the night, call it and get some sleep.

* * *

Buffy sat in bed reading while the bathroom light was turned off and Angel came out fresh and clean just wearing sweats. Buffy continued to read as Angel was doing his nightly routine and left the room to make sure everything was locked up for the night. It took him two minutes to do that as always and he came back shutting the door behind him and walked over to the bed and crawled in and gave that…sigh.

"What?" Buffy muttered still reading.

"We should take a vacation." Angel suggested and Buffy looked up from reading liking what she was hearing. "Just you and me, no vampires, demons just some place quiet." Buffy set the book down and got closer to Angel smiling. They need some time away.

"See, white sandy beaches? Rustic hunting lodge?" Buffy asked wondering where he might want to go as she got on top of him and was now full on straddling him and he smiled.

"Some place secluded," Angel answered meaning hunting lodge. "Cabin maybe." Buffy leaned in a little thinking.

"Go up state, in the mountains, be quiet there just for like three or four days." Buffy was adding onto the plan and Angel liked the idea so far. "Maybe on or near a lake." She added and this vacation was getting better and better. "We'll go in October just when the leaves start to change colors and when it's cooler." Angel looked happy as they talked about this. They need to get away and just be alone.

"I like that." He agreed to the trip. It would be a weekend thing, they leave on a Thursday night and come back Sunday night. Three days what could go wrong in three days? It's been very quiet here in Sunnydale and maybe they should take that chance just in case something did decide to rear it's ugly head later.

"Me too," Buffy leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft one but she pulled away for a moment. "I want to talk about something else,"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"What do you think about moving?" She asked and he looked confused. "I mean not leave town but our own place. We kept the mansion as headquarters, Doyle and Giles would be the tenets but we live somewhere else. Just you and me, a place to go to." Angel smiled meaning he liked the idea. Of course they would be at the mansion but to go somewhere else just by themselves after the day was done wasn't a bad idea.

"Vacation first." Angel answered and Buffy smile.

"Yes," She agreed and Angel rested his hand on her cheek just to look at her. This was happening their relationship it was changing. They were long passed being boyfriend and girlfriend. They sleep in the same bed now, share the same ideas about a future together. They felt close, they felt they needed one another to survive. They felt like two pieces of a puzzle that fit. They were talking about having their own place, their own life. Angel was in the process of considering asking her the big question. He wanted to marry her someday and maybe that someday was actually coming. He'll even when he's alone he'll look at rings trying to see which one would be perfect and it had to be perfect.

Aside from marriage they talked about a family together. They actually talked about children and that was never a thought until this past summer. Knowing that Buffy was going to be human meant children. Angel could see Buffy having his children, she would be a great mom he could feel it. But they could be moving to the life they wanted with a side job of killing evil. But the future that seemed so not even possible to even think of they were now dreaming and hoping for. Angel pulled Buffy in closer and kissed her rolling over on her. Buffy reached out to kill the lamp and the room was now lit by the stars.

* * *

The day was in full swing as Angel headed to the magic shop. Angel has had a day of class, he's study and now he would help Giles out a little fixing the shop up some more. Xander was there as Giles was contracting him and he hoped for the love of god it wasn't a mistake. Angel headed into the shop seeing Xander cutting slabs of wood as they were really giving this place a turn around. Angel took off his leather jacket and unbutton his shirt and tossed it aside so no dust would get on it.

Angel headed to the counter where Giles wore a mask so he wouldn't breathe in any dust and Angel grabbed one to and went to work. They were building the last of the shelves needed as Giles was touching the place up with a nice paint job. Xander and Angel weren't the only ones hard at work. Buffy was sorting through everything with Tara and Anya. Doyle and Cordelia were at the mansion right now and would stop by later. The shop was getting close to being finished.

Willow and Oz walked in seeing the place was actually looking good. Giles had it repainted a dark finish to give it that magic feel. Anya was running around frantic trying to get everything in prefect order. Buffy however stopped working when she saw Angel stripped down a little and now that he was working she couldn't remember what she was doing.

"Buffy," Anya snapped Buffy out of her gaze of watching the slayer. "Not working, time is money."

"Yeah," Buffy was in a daze at the moment as Anya went back to work. She seemed to be very interested in money these days. Giles, Angel and Buffy actually would be leaving here in a bit to train before going to Joyce's place for dinner.

"This place is looking so good." Willow commented looking around. She liked it here and had a feeling if she wasn't on campus she would be here. Willow started to browse for a little while. Angel and Xander were putting together the shelving as Giles went to pack up his things and leave to meet the slayer back at the mansion.

* * *

The training was rather intense tonight between Angel and Buffy. His fighting style was starting to change these days. He was using what was around him rather than what he had on him. For Buffy it was new but she was a fast learner and picked up on it. Angel was channeling something from within himself rather than what was on the outside. After the training Angel worked on mediation also something new. He was trying to find inner peace.

Inner peace though is hard to achieve for anyone. You must accept yourself and that's not always easy. Angel has accepted his role as the slayer but there were doubts. He has over come many things since this has started but something was in the way. He was feeling doubts about who he was inside and that he still felt alone in this world. Angel was in fear of something and yet he was ready embrace it too. But what was it? What was he fearing now? He shouldn't have any fears after everything he's seen but there was something. But why have fear and yet you still want to embrace it? What was he afraid now?

* * *

Angel and Buffy were now in their post love making session. Overall it was a good day and they've been having many of these good days. They couldn't get careless or cocky because that's when you screw up. Their post love making session was just them kissing and talking and they'll start again if they wanted to. Just then the phone rang and Angel reached over to it.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, yeah I can." Angel said into the phone and Buffy was wondering what was happening. "I'll see you in the morning." Angel then hung up and looked to Buffy. "Need to take Kiwi to school tomorrow." Angel explained and it meant that was his mother on the phone. Buffy smiled especially when Angel calls Dawn Kiwi. It was just a little name he came up with a long time ago for her even before they were in Sunnydale. It just stuck mostly because the kiwi fruit is small and Dawn is small. Dawn didn't mind but only Angel can called her that.

"We don't have pet names," Buffy stated as Angel just laid on his side and it was true.

"You want a pet name?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Buffy shrugged as she laid there. "Can I give you one?"

"Please don't let it be stupid." Angel begged and he knew it was going to be stupid.

"Call you pookie," Buffy smiled and Angel didn't want to laugh at that but he did.

"No, I have an image to keep up." He protested still smiling.

"My pookie,"

"Stop," Angel didn't like it but he was smiling and he knew this would become an insight joke. Angel got closer to her started to kiss her shoulder knowing that will quiet her down…maybe. Buffy smiled as their eyes met. They didn't need pet names Angel and Buffy was just fine for them. Their lips meant for a kiss and it's good they have high endurance levels, they needed it half the time.

* * *

Angel was at his house with Dawn and his mom. He woke up early to get here so they can have breakfast together even if it was cereal, coffee and juice. Plus making cereal was all Dawn knew how to make. Buffy was invited to come but she felt Angel needed some quality time with his other two girls. Angel had three very important women in his life and all three he would lay down his life for without a second thought.

"You for real Dawn?" Angel asked as he got the milk out and set it on the counter while Dawn poured the cereal for everyone. Joyce was near the coffee pot filling her cup listening.

"What? You never made your substitute teacher cry?" She asked and Angel had to be careful how to answer that. There was one substitute teacher when he first came here that was a giant prying mantis that tried to kill Xander. He didn't make her cry he just killed her. "It's like the right of passage."

"Well, thank god you're not a tribe leader." Angel commented as he went to get some spoons and started to put bread in the toaster. Joyce was amused listening to the conversion and watching her two kids talk. Angel started to set the table as Joyce came over and then she stopped and Angel looked up at her. "Mom?" He asked and Joyce looked around and was focused on Dawn for a moment.

"Who are you?" Joyce asked Dawn and then she collapsed.

"Mom!" Angel yelled and dove to the floor as Dawn was wide eyed standing there. Angel check and his mom was breathing but he knew she hit her head. "Dawn! Come here," Dawn obeyed and came over. "Stay with mom, do not leave her side until I say so." Dawn nodded and Angel got up and went to find the phone. He could scoop up his mom easily can take her to the hospital himself but she hit her head and he could do more damage than he needed.

* * *

Buffy raced through the hospital doors in a panic. She began to search for Angel and Dawn. Just then she spotted them sitting there in a chair in the emergency department. Angel looked up and saw Buffy sprinting to him and she left Giles in the dust.

"Hey," Buffy looked scared as Angel stood up and hugged her. "I got here as fast as possible." She pulled away looking to Angel and he looked scared out of his mind. Buffy then got down to Dawn's level as the girl sat there and they hugged. Giles came in and put his hand on Angel's shoulder but then pulled him in for a quick hug.

"I'm ok," Angel assured them and then a young man came out. He was medical student you can tell he was way to young to be a doctor.

"And your mom is doing just fine." The young man stated and Angel looked like he was finally breathing again. "Ben, I'm an intern here."

"Angel," Angel held out his hand and they shook. "This is my little sister Dawn, my…" He couldn't call Giles his Watcher that would be strange. "My mom's boyfriend Rupert and this is my girlfriend Buffy." Angel introduced everyone. "What happened? What's going on?"

"The doctors are doing some preliminary tests but they don't know what caused the collapse." Ben the intern started as Angel was standing there very tense. It scared him to hell when his mom was in any danger of any kind. "Dizzy spell but the good news is no signs of head trauma."

"So there's nothing serious right?" Angel asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Not from we can tell but does your mom have any history of headaches, neurological issues?" Ben asked.

"Like what?" Angel was not a doctor he didn't even know anything in the medical field. He was frustrated because there were no answers for him. "No, I don't think so she's healthy."

"We'll send her home after we get some scans done and do a follow up in a few days." Ben continued on but Angel just wanted to see his mom.

"When can I see her?" That was Angel's main concern right now.

Angel opened the door seeing his mom on the exam table and she smiled seeing him as Dawn followed in.

"Hey," She seemed ok as Angel walked right up to her and hugged her. "I'm ok Angel, I'm ok," She assured him but Angel didn't let go. "Just a little accident." Angel pulled away and nodded as he was still rattled by all this. Dawn then came over and hugged her mom and Angel slowly calming down. He helped his mom off the table and she put her arm around his as he escorted her out and saw Buffy and Giles there and they hugged her.

* * *

Joyce was home along with Angel, Buffy, Dawn and Giles. Joyce was in the living room on the couch and for the rest of the day she needed to just relax. In the kitchen Angel was taking over the house chores giving his mom the day off. He won't go to class today and he could careless about it. Dawn was also not going to school either. Buffy was in the process of making lunch and the rest of the A-Team will come over later.

Buffy can still tell that Angel was on edge about this. What really freaked him out was seeing his mom collapse. He had no control over it and for Angel not to have control or to not feel in control it makes him nervous.

"Hey, it's ok," Buffy assured him stopping him from doing the dishes. "She's home, she's resting and we're all ok." Angel nodded and knew that Buffy was doing her best to keep everything calm. Just then the phone rang and Angel walked to it.

"Hello?" He asked and he recognized the voice. "Wesley?" Angel asked and that caught everyone's attention. "You know I would but," Angel looked around. "Wesley this is a little bit of a bad time."

"What is it?" Giles asked as he stood up from the couch and Joyce looked around.

"Alright, alright, I'll go, I'll be there in a few hours." Angel then hung up and walked into the living room so everyone could see him. "Remember that evil law firm Gunn mentioned?" Angel asked and they all nodded. "Well, they're stirring the waters up and they might be using someone to kill."

"That's great." Giles deadpanned sipping his water.

"You're leaving?" Dawn asked and Angel walked over to her and pulled her aside.

"Kiwi, listen to me ok," Angel started and Dawn waited. "I've got a big job for you." Dawn's eyes lit up meaning she was going to get to do something cool. "I need you to stay here and guard the house." And then the light went away. She also looked really annoyed too.

"Guard the house?" She asked him and Angel kept his serious face. "Really? I'm fourteen not four." She reminded him.

"I know," Angel put his hand on her cheek.

"Angel," Dawn whined and wanted to do something and if Angel was leaving for LA it meant she was going to be bored.

"Hey," Angel was serious about this. "When I'm not around I need you to be on the look out ok." Dawn sighed and nodded. "Watch mom, you stay in as soon as the sun sets, do not open the door for anyone," The A-Team all had a key to the house so there was no reason to answer the door. "Don't go off alone. That's an order." Angel safeguarded his mom and sister and they knew to listen to Angel. He has five years experience on him he was truly in charge now.

"Ok," Dawn agreed and Angel kissed her cheek and left the corner. He needed to pack for LA. He was also going to take Buffy, Doyle and Giles with him. Cordelia will come here with Willow to keep an eye on his mom and sister and the Oz and Xander will watch everything else.

* * *

Angel saw the sign for Los Angeles as Buffy sat in the passenger's side while Giles and Doyle were in the back seat. For Angel this wasn't the best time to be in LA but Wesley sounded like he needed help. Giles looked up Wolfram and Hart and brought some reading materials along. Buffy has encountered Wolfram and Hart and killed Riley and Angel still doesn't know about it. She hoped that he won't find out and still thinks Riley is out there somewhere. Wolfram and Hart though on the outside seemed like your general run of the mill law firm.

Angel drove through the city and came up to the hotel where Gunn and Wesley now live. Angel parked his car as Angel, Buffy, Doyle and Giles got out and grabbed their stuff and walked to the front entrance and went in. The place needed work but it looked rather spacious. Then Wesley came over and smiled.

"Wesley," Angel sort of smiled and walked over to his other former Watcher and they shared a brief hug. Then Giles and Wesley shook hands, Buffy hugged Wesley and Doyle shook hands.

"Glad you guys are here," Wesley was grateful for that and then someone came down the stairs.

"Well, looked what the cat dragged in." Gunn had a smile as he and Angel did the traditional bro hug. "Good see you."

"You too." Angel meant it and everyone said hello to one another.

"Hungry?" Wesley asked.

"Starved." Angel answered.

* * *

The six of them were at a local restaurant now with some paper work on the case. Gunn and Wesley have been taken the City of Angels by storm these days. Gunn's crew have been in the streets and are hunting on a nightly bases. The hotel they were at now belongs to Wesley and the last time Angel was there it was falling apart it was a cheap place Lorne got for them. Lorne has been behind the scenes. While his demon bar was a safe zone demons still talk and that talk has led Wesley, Gunn and Gunn's crew to off some nasty things. The six first got caught up with personal lives and Angel said that coming out here wasn't easy because of his mom. He was told there shouldn't be anything to worry about but still.

Giles, Doyle and Wesley were sipping on some beers as it was to start talking about what was going on.

"About a week ago ran into a girl, she was getting jumped by vampires," Gunn started as he too had a beer and Buffy had a glass of wine. Angel was the only one with no alcohol right now. He was only nineteen and he'll be twenty in March and yet he still won't be legal to drink. "Seemed pretty normal until the girl rammed a huge rebar through one of the vampires."

"Good for her…right?" Buffy asked.

"She did it with no hands, just looked at the rebar and it flew." Gunn added and that raised some eyebrows. "Tried to get close but she was just throwing things at us. We let her go and thought hmm, maybe the end of it." Gunn finished and sipped his beer.

"Then just two days ago we found her again only this time she was being escorted by people of Wolfram and Hart namely two people we've come to know and hate." Wesley continued on with the story. "They are Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan, nasty people." Buffy recognized the name Lindsey. "They had the girl so naturally we did some snooping."

"Why do they want her?" Buffy asked as she picked at some peanuts. They decided to go to a roadhouse for some old fashion steak and potatoes.

"Not sure but it's Wolfram and Hart so means nothing good." Gunn answered.

"What do you know about telekinesis?" Angel asked looking to the two Watchers. It sounded like this girl moved that rebar and other objects with her mind.

"Ah, yes," Wesley looked somewhat majestic as he sat there. "The power of moving things with one's mind." He then looked around and shrugged. "That's pretty much it." Angel then looked to Giles and he shrugged.

"What's the point of having a Watcher?" Angel asked but he didn't get answer and Buffy smiled a little along with Doyle as he went to town on his steak.

"We figured she can move things with her mind but why is Hart interested in her?" Gunn asked and there seems to be a lot of questions but no answers. Buffy sat there thinking why as well. "Other than she can move things with were mind."

"Maybe that's it?" Buffy suggested and she looked around the table. "They can use it for something, murder, stealing,"

"She might be right." Doyle agreed. "This girl can be very dangerous if left to the wrong people and I love steak." Angel just looked to Doyle as he ate and drank.

"So, go in and save her." Angel added and that was agreed on. "Why did you need me?"

"Well, we're going to need the numbers and plus Buffy can't die so thought we can use her." Gunn explained.

"Hey," Buffy scoffed. "What I'm just bait now?" And all of them shrugged. "Well what's her name?" And again no answer. "You don't even know her name?"

"Working on it." Wesley answered and Buffy rolled her eyes sipping on her glass of wine. "You think you and Angel can break in?"

"They can't Buffy's a vampire and she would trip the system." Gunn reminded Wesley.

"Darn was hoping to break into a law firm that's still trying to sue me." Buffy deadpanned. "Send in Doyle."

"Why me?" Doyle asked.

"You're half demon," Buffy answered and he shrugged looking at her.

"You can get passed the system," Gunn explained liking Buffy's logic. "Half demons work there all the time and then Angel's human so you guys can get in."

"This job is awesome." Angel muttered looking around the table.

* * *

At the hotel Angel and Doyle were gearing up. They were dressing in all black to hide and were taking some small weapons. Gunn came over with a blueprint and laid it on the countertop and everyone looked to it.

"They hold all their records on the third floor." Wesley pointed as Giles studied the blue prints as Angel put on his black leather jacket. "Start there,"

"When you're looking stick with only females, no more than twenty five years old." Giles explained so they wouldn't be there all night. "And from what we know they might even have a special files location."

"Alright," Doyle answered and looked to Angel as they were in all black. "We look good." Angel looked to the half demon and Doyle shrugged. "Hey, black looks badass which…which is why you wear it when you slay I get it now." Buffy shook her head at them. They were interesting that much was for sure. "How much time do we have?"

"Don't stay longer than two hours just to be safe we can try again." Giles answered and Angel nodded and slapped Doyle's shoulder.

"Let's do this." Angel then picked up his crossbow and the two started to leave. Buffy, Giles, Gunn and Wesley will stay and do research on telekinesis and mind powers to see what they were up against. Angel and Doyle got in the Mustang and it just so happened as the radio turned on Back in Black came on. Doyle looked to Angel but Angel didn't look to him.

"Oh come on," Doyle smiled. "This is our night." Doyle went to turn up the music as Angel shifted the Mustang into first gear and once he got up to speed he shifted again. Angel, Buffy and Giles were the only ones of the group that knew how to drive stick. Angel was old school and until he dies he'll drive only manual. Giles grew up driving manual and Buffy picked it up one night when she drove Angel home from LA from a rather awesome rock concert.

She won't drive the Mustang often though, she's not much of a driver. Dawn has asked to learn how to drive and Angel will teach her but not in this car. He loved his sister but he won't let her drive this car it was his baby. Buffy and Giles wrecked the last one even though it did save his life but still it hurt. But this new one Buffy got him was just fine, not everyone owns a 1969 restored Cobra Mustang.

"When can I drive this car?" Doyle asked.

"Never," Angel was quick to answer that and he looked to the half demon.

"You're no fun." Doyle seemed to pout a little as they headed to Wolfram and Hart.

* * *

Angel and Doyle broke in and made it to the third floor and Doyle went to started searching but they only had two hours and there was no way to find this girl in two hours even if they go by Giles' profile well at least that's what Doyle thought. Angel had another way and it would be a lot easier so he got on the computer. He picked up the phone and dialed a number and waited for a moment.

"Hey, Willow what's up?" He asked and she talked for a moment. "Cool, look I need you to help to hack into a computer over the phone you think you can do that?"

"We're upping our game these days." Doyle commented as Angel began to type as Willow was giving him instructions over the phone. It took about five minutes and then Angel was in. He talked to Willow still about the usual stuff asking how everything was as he typed in a search for the girl and just then one popped up.

"Found her," Angel stated and then went to print the info. "Ok and then how do you crash a server?" He asked and Doyle's eyes widen.

"We're going to crash their server?" Doyle sounded nervous and Angel looked up at him and nodded. "Dude, what if they track us or something?" Doyle asked as Angel reached over to the printer getting the paperwork.

"Willow says hi by the way." Angel said.

"Hi Willow," Doyle wasn't all that thrilled.

"Ok, so what do I type?" Angel asked as he handed Doyle the papers.

Angel and Doyle left Wolfram and Hart as Angel lit up a cigarette as they walked together back to the car.

"This better not bite us in the ass later." Doyle stated as they walked and Angel took a drag and blew out some smoke.

"It always does." Angel answered and Doyle still didn't look happy.

"So why did you do it?" Doyle asked.

"What you're not having fun?" Angel answered with a question as they got to the car and Angel tossed the cigarette away. Doyle didn't answer and Angel could see it in his eyes that yes he was having fun. "You know about five or six years ago all this would have seemed very strange to me." Angel then got in his car and started it up as Doyle started looking up their girl.

* * *

At the hotel the paperwork was out on the table as so far this case was going smoothly but it can easily go south. They knew Wolfram and Hart will find out that the slayer was in town, word travels fast in the underworld.

"Bethany Chaulk," Giles began to read some of the files as they were all gathered around. "Age twenty, a runaway,"

"She's has superpowers and that's why Wolfram and Hart wants her?" Gunn asked looking around. It was strange for Hart to peruse her.

"Yes, but to what end?" Wesley asked wondering too. Buffy continued to read and she knew why.

"She was abused," Buffy spoke up and looked around and they looked back at her. "She lost her mother when she was six and her father sexually abused her." Buffy then put the file down and Angel's eyes widen. Bethany went through exactly what Buffy did. You can see it in Buffy's face, fear, her past was back only in a different form.

"Buffy," Angel didn't know what to do and the vampire looked up at him.

"They want her because of the rage," Buffy has been down this road. "She has a power and they will use it maybe not for revenge like I did. But they can use it." That is what Bethany was going to be used for some evil purpose. She was helpless, scared and easily manipulated and if done right she can be very powerful for all the wrong reasons. "Is her father still alive?" Doyle went through the file and nodded.

"Yes," Doyle answered while reading. "Uh, Bakersfield um," He kept reading. "Drunk, he's got DUIs stacked against him and a criminal background. It says here Bethany was taken from her father when she was sixteen but ran away from the agency. She's had a few run ins with law but nothing serious."

"Buffy," Angel needed Buffy to stay in the here and now. But the past still is around and she hasn't completely gotten over it. She slowly was but it takes time. She went through fourteen years of physical, sexually and emotional abuse and no one saved her. Bethany had a chance but sometimes you feel that there is no way out but at least she was given a way out. Buffy though never had that chance no one saved her. Buffy stood up and left the room and Angel got up to follow her. This case hit way too close to home for her.

"If I had known," Wesley felt awful and Giles shook his head.

"It's not your fault but Buffy needs to come to terms and this may help." Giles assured the other Watcher. No one will ever know the pain Buffy went through except Buffy. That will always stay with her and no one can truly understand. Buffy went into the room she was staying in and sat down and sat there absently and Angel looked into the room. Her back was turn to him and he walked in further.

"Can I do anything?" He asked. Angel knew what happened to Buffy but she doesn't speak about it. Angel has mostly learned from what Elizabeth has done in the past that is now written in books. He sort of was told what happened last year during the exorcism and then with Landry. But he only had pieces and Buffy doesn't speak about her past she doesn't like to. Buffy then looked up to him and Angel sat down next to her. "Hey," He reached out and cupped her cheek. "He can't hurt you ever again even if he was alive I wouldn't let him."

Buffy knew that was true, she knew Angel would always protect her but this was something he couldn't protect her from. "Don't disappear on me."

"I just," Buffy paused and shook her head.

"Please, talk to me." Angel begged and Buffy looked away.

"Just when I feel like I'm getting away from it or things begin to feel better it just hits me. Its back in my face again." Buffy finished and Angel understood. "I'm not running from it I just…just not strong enough."

"You are strong enough Buffy, look how far you've come." Angel reassured her and put his arm around her and Buffy looked back to him.

"My past is starting to fade but when it does come back," Buffy felt like crying but there was nothing to cry about anymore. "You forget what people can do that's all."

"I wish I could have saved you." Angel was sincere about it, he wished he could. Buffy gave a small smile.

"Need to save Bethany," Buffy needed to get the attention off of her. Her time was too late, two hundred and fifty one years late but Bethany, she has a chance. "If they are using her for what I think they want we need to hurry."

Buffy came from her room looking not sad anymore as she went to join up with the rest of group. Maybe she was brought back to LA to face her past again. Maybe she couldn't be saved but she could save someone else like her and keep her from being a monster. This is what the job was about, it's about saving lives and souls.

"We need to find Bethany and fast I know what they are going to do." Buffy stated as Angel stood behind her. "She's suffered years of abuse by her father. It'll turn into rage and with her powers it's going be about channeling that rage for Wolfram and Hart's gain."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Gunn asked knowing they needed to start right away.

"We need to find her father." Buffy answered. "Her father is what causes the pain and," She paused for a moment and gathered herself. "Hart will get her to use her anger on him, that'll be her first kill. She'll feel relieved because for her, her father is what caused the pain,"

"Remove it." Giles finished and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, but her father is bastard for what he did." Doyle added.

"Won't argue that, if I ever had the chance I'd beat the hell out of Buffy's father." Angel jumped and he really was Buffy's white knight. "Can't though but might throw this guy a punch." Angel thought it was sick to abuse the life you created, he didn't have the right to be a father.

"He's still in Bakersfield, let's pay a visit." Giles suggested and it looks like they were going there.

* * *

The group found the house and Angel wanted to take a hard swing at the man they were about to meet. The door opened to a run down house and the man looked like a typical white drunk. He was fat with a beer gut, beard and unkempt.

"Mister Chaulk?" Giles asked and the man nodded.

"Yeah, you guys cops?" His speech was slurred and Buffy was hiding behind Angel a little. This man didn't look like her father and thank god.

"We're here about your daughter." Wesley started.

"Bethany?" The man smiled. "What's wrong?"

"We need you to come with us it's important." Giles didn't answer.

"Yeah, right don't even know you son's of bitches." The man was about to turn around shut the door and something snapped in Angel. Angel held the door open and forced his way in and grabbed the fat beer drunk man.

"Not playing around," Angel wasn't able to save Buffy but he'll save this girl. He couldn't beat up Henry but he'll beat this guy up before this was over. "You're sick bastard and I'd love to beat you down but I'll hold off for a moment." The man looked nervous. "You're daughter is going to be sent here to kill you and as much as I would like for that to happen I won't let it. We're going to use you as bait though and when all this is over I hoped god you burn in hell for what you did to your own daughter." No one went to stop Angel and they all hoped for the same thing for this man to get what he deserved.

* * *

Meryl was the man's name and he sat in his living room. He was told what was going on and what Bethany can do.

"I don't believe anyone of you guys." Meryl stated and usually most people don't. "What proof do you have?"

"Look, Bethany is going to kill you first then after that we don't know." Buffy was going to try and be reasonable. "You should go to hell,"

"Buffy," Giles muttered and she flashed the Watcher a look.

"But we can't let her kill because it won't solve any problems it'll make it worse." The vampire finished and Meryl just brushed it off. Buffy didn't understand, they were here to help and he did was roll his eyes at them. "Fine, walk out that door."

"If she can control things with her mind what chance do I have with you people?" Meryl asked and that was a good question. "She'll kill you guys to."

"Maybe," Angel agreed and then looked to Buffy. "But you can't kill her and she's the only one here that will be able to talk to and maybe spare your sorry life."

"You have no idea what I've been through." Meryl protested to them and for some reason that brought something out of Giles and he stepped before Meryl.

"Whatever you went I am sorry but it didn't justify you abusing your daughter." Giles was going to fight a losing battle with this but he wanted to fight anyways.

"She's my damn daughter, I can do what I want." Meryl smiled and that made Angel angry.

"I say we waste him, save Bethany the trouble." Angel didn't like this man he seemed to be more trouble than he was worth.

"Angel," Buffy looked to him and he backed down a little and Buffy walked over to the man. "I know what you did because," She paused for a moment. It brought back some unwanted feelings and thoughts but she had to say it anyways to get this man to understand. "My father did it to."

"I can see why." Meryl smiled a little at Buffy up and down too. "You're pretty." Angel didn't know if he could contain himself much longer.

"Well, I killed him." Buffy stated plainly and the man's smile went away. "I ripped his throat out." The man's eyes now had fear. She may not be Elizabeth but she can strike fear in the eyes men. "And I liked it, the pain was gone and nothing is sweeter than family blood." Buffy then morphed into her demon face and the man screamed as if anyone will help. "Bethany will do the same to you well maybe not rip your throat out but maybe rip you from the inside out. Which if I didn't have soul I would be cheering her on. You wanna live?" She asked Meryl and he was crying in fear and nodded his head. "Then you do what we say." He nodded again and Buffy went back to her human form and faced the guys.

"You're girlfriend is crazy." Gunn muttered to Angel and he nodded.

"But she is hot." Angel justified and Gunn shrugged meaning it was true and he agreed on that.

* * *

The group and Meryl were back at the hotel wondering what the next move would be. Bethany will be sent after her father to prove that she can do whatever she wanted. Angel, Buffy, Doyle, Gunn, Giles and Wesley half wanted to let Meryl die but they knew they couldn't. But they weren't sure if they could protect Meryl once Bethany does show up.

A young girl with fire red hair was given an address to her old house and she looked at it. So much went on here, behind closed doors. After a while you think you deserve the abuse and you're nothing but an object. But the lady in the suit that called herself Lihal said if she used her powers she can end it all. Bethany stood before her front door and she opened it with her mind and walked in. The house was small so there weren't many places to look for her father but his chair was empty.

* * *

Buffy walked the streets of LA hoping to find Bethany before she found her father. About a hundred years ago she would be helping Bethany destroy her father but now she was protecting the very thing that made her into a monster. Buffy knew where Bethany lived here in LA and walked to the small apartments and knocked on a ground level floor. She waited for a moment and a young red head woman answered.

"Yes?" The woman answered.

"Bethany?" Buffy asked and she nodded. "My name is Elizabeth and I am a counselor here to talk." Bethany nodded because she has undergone many councils that this was rather regular and she let Buffy in. Buffy walked into the place looking around there wasn't much here just a bed, couch, TV and kitchen with little food. "How are things?"

"Same," Bethany sat down in front of the TV.

"So," Buffy had to ease into the whole mind control power she had. "Have been looking for a job? Life going anywhere?" And Bethany looked up at here.

"I might have a job just need to wait and see." The young woman answered and Buffy nodded.

"Where?" Buffy asked.

"Law firm." Bethany continued to watch the TV.

"You don't look like a lawyer." Buffy added as she looked around. Bethany felt that something was wrong with this lady. She didn't know what but she didn't like it. But she knew how to stop it and there was a knife on the counter top and she picked it up with her mind and threw it to Buffy. Buffy however has fast reflexes unlike a normal human and caught it. Bethany got up with her eyes wide. "I know what you're thinking and that's I should be dead. Well, not human so yeah, we need to talk."

Buffy explained herself to Bethany, who and what she was and why she was here. Bethany was rather calm about it but that was on the outside. On the inside Bethany was raging with anger.

"So what if we were both victims, my dad dies they told me I won't feel any pain." Bethany was going to justify her reasons.

"No you won't feel the pain anymore but you'll turn into a monster and all you'll see just rage and you'll destroy everything around you. And if you find love," But Bethany laughed at that last part.

"Love," Bethany sounded angry at that too. "We're objects to men. If you are with one he's only using you for his own satisfaction."

"I once thought that but not anymore. I know what love is, what pain is, self doubt and worthlessness." And it was true Buffy knew all those things. "Please, Bethany don't do this or it will destroy you."

"It'll make me who I was meant to be." Bethany wasn't going to listen she was on a war path and once you get on that path it's hard to see anything else. She held out her hand and Buffy flew back to the wall and hard. Bethany then looked around and she made the place crumble as she ran to find her father and end this. Buffy got up and saw that the place was going to cave in and needed to get out now.

* * *

At the hotel Meryl was still sitting there as Angel, Doyle, Gunn, Giles and Wesley were waiting on Buffy's return. Angel didn't like waiting but he had too. He really wanted to go home and see his mom even though Dawn said she was fine same with Willow. He even talked to his mom and she sounded like normal. Something was just nagging at him about those events of his mother and he just wanted to be there.

"Help!" Meryl screamed and the five guys rushed into the next room and Bethany was there. She had busted down the door with her thoughts and now she was before her father to finally end it. Angel went to stop her and she looked to Angel and he started to grunt as she forced him to his knees. She did likewise to the others and then she looked to her father as her eyes were black. "Bethany no! Please! I'm sorry!"

"It'll be over soon daddy." Bethany assured him as she got closer and he was crying as she put her hand on his chest. "This might hurt a little." And she started to tear him apart from the inside out. Meryl screamed as she was going to kill him slowly. Angel was trying to break from whatever Bethany was doing to him but he couldn't move. Bethany's rage was increasing as furniture began to fly in the room and Meryl screamed louder in pain. Her rage was being fueled and Angel, Doyle, Gunn, Giles and Wesley couldn't do anything but watch knowing they were next. Bethany will kill them just by association.

While this was going though and Bethany was so engrossed in what she was doing Buffy made her way to the hotel. She didn't want it to come to this but there are some people who do not want help, who do not want to be saved. She never wanted to hurt a human but for her it was kill one save a thousand just like Riley. Buffy peered over the wall and had the clear shot. She just hoped when she made the kill Bethany will not suffer because she has suffered enough. Buffy aimed and threw and Bethany looked down and in her and there was a blade in her chest.

Bethany turned around seeing Buffy and Buffy saw the tears in her eyes. But within those tears Buffy saw a thank you like this is what she wanted. Buffy knew that feeling too, the want to die. Up until a certain point Buffy wanted to die hoping that would make it all go away but someone convinced her not to. She only hoped that she could have convinced Bethany. Bethany fell to the floor as Angel was released and he ran to Buffy while the others ran to Meryl but he was dead too. The pain was over for them both.

Buffy walked over to Bethany seeing so much of herself in the young woman. But she's been down that path before and she saved hundreds of lives by what she did. But she took a human life and that takes it toll. Angel just put his arms around Buffy knowing she wanted to save this girl. No one saved Buffy when she needed it and she hoped to give someone else a chance.

* * *

The ordeal in LA was over and Angel, Buffy, Doyle and Giles were back in Sunnydale. Angel went up the stairs as it was time to turn in for the night. Angel walked into the master room of the mansion and shut the door and took off his leather jacket and saw Buffy sitting on the bed with her back to him. This case hit way too close to home for her. Angel walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"You did what you knew was right. I wished we could have saved her." Angel tried to help.

"It's what she wanted." Buffy looked to Angel. "I wanted it to once." Angel just looked to her. "The more we do this the more I realize not everyone wants help." Angel nodded in agreement to that statement. "Still going to try though."

"Me too." Angel was still standing beside her. If she didn't come or if she didn't kill Bethany he would have died. Being the slayer he's powerful but when someone like Bethany is given a power that she had and the rage she felt Angel would have been less than nothing. Buffy then took his hand into hers.

"I'm ready to talk." She stated and Angel looked a little confused. "You know enough about my past by small things and text but," Buffy paused for a moment. "But I've never told you anything." That was true Angel only knew because of books and the general idea that Buffy was abuse. "I'm going to tell you everything. Parts of it you're not going to like but you need to know now." Angel leaned in and kissed her meaning this won't change what they have between them. They pulled away from the kiss and now Buffy had to find a place to begin. Her abuse was over two hundred years ago but sometimes it felt like it just happened. But maybe if she can talk about it then things can start to get better faster.

_**So again not a flashback but we revisited Buffy's past. I know you all love Buffy's past and like Angelus, Elizabeth is a guilty pleasure. Now in the forum I'm going over this because this chapter is now Book 5, Book 5 has begun. So if you want to know my ways and what's going and all that check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. It's about to get real, finishing chapter 19 now and wow yeah it's bad, just like the chapter song a bad moon is on the rise. So got a sneak peek of chapter 5 here and in the forum. Hope you guys are liking this. Until then thank you guys for reading and sending messages you readers are awesome. Comments and reviews are completely welcomed and loved. **_

_Chapter 5 New in Town_

"_We do have an issue," Angel looked to Buffy and she grabbed her purse and pulled out a glowing ball and set it on the counter. "Found it last night." Everyone gathered around even Dawn to see it. Dawn then went to reach for it. "Dawn don't touch it." And she retracted her hand._

"_I wasn't going to touch it." Dawn defended herself._

"_No, you were just going to look at it while holding it?" Angel asked and his little sister flashed him an evil look. "So, what the hell is it?"_

"_It's paranormal in origin." Giles looked it._

"_How do you know?" Buffy asked._

"_It's so shiny." Giles answered and Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Oz looked at him. That was it, it's shiny? That's what made it weird? _

"_Glad to know that's how we can tell when something isn't right." Angel stared at the ball as Giles picked it up to study it and he rolled his eyes to the slayer. "I'll go back out there tonight see if there's more if someone saw something." _


	5. New in Town

Chapter 5 New in Town

_**A/N: Oh god here we go it's all downhill from here. Hope you guys like this chapter and are liking the story so far. Enjoy. **_

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death, _

_Oh Death,__  
__Won't you spare me over 'til another year?__But what is this, that I can't see__  
__with ice cold hands taking hold of me.__When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,__  
__who will have mercy on your soul?__Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death, _

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold__  
__Nothing satisfies me but your soul.__Oh, Death,__  
__Well I am Death, none can excel,__  
__I'll open the door to heaven or hell.__Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death,__  
__My name is Death and the end is here..._

_O' Death by Jen Titus_

The doors were locked and bared, the candles were lit and the holy relics were placed and the entrance of the door had a salt line before it. The men in robes had iron rods with them but they knew these tricks won't work. But they had to start now. They have finally run out of time. The three men in the brown robes hoped to have kept it safe but they could no longer do so. They finished drawling on the floor and were in panic as they knew something was coming. Their leader started to line the drawling with candles.

"We have done all we've can we can no longer protect the key it must go to him he can protect the key with his life." The leader of the monks started. "Our people are gone it is up to him now." They nodded and stood outside of the circle that was made. "Let's us begin." Inside the circle was a golden box lined with jewels as the three monks sat down. They joined hands and started to chant. This was their last ditch effort because something called the Beast was coming.

* * *

Buffy was thrown against the fence while Angel kicked another vampire down. It was just another night at the office. Angel saw that Buffy was taking on a huge vampire, three times her size to be exact. But he didn't do anything to help he just stood there watching her fight. This tiny little blonde was besting this huge vampire it always amused him. She then took out a stake and that was the end of that.

"Record time for closure." Buffy commented to Angel as he stood there. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Angel smiled.

"Hey!" Both Angel and Buffy got close and saw a man shining a flash light at them. "Look if you two were looking for one of those rave parties I'm afraid you're late." Angel looked confused as did Buffy. "Chased a bunch of kids out of here last night."

"Oh," Buffy caught on but not Angel. Why would he be going to a rave party. "Darn, we were looking forwards to it." Buffy then looked to Angel and then he caught on. "Our fellow ravers will be disappointed."

"Yeah," Angel jumped in. "Yeah, it was our turn to…bring brownies." Buffy looked at him with the strangest look. He really wasn't into that stuff.

"You know if it was my call I'd let you guys do whatever you want." The man seemed nice. "Not like anyone is using this place." Angel looked around to the broken down buildings and something unnerved him about them. He didn't like it here. "They just don't pay me enough to argue with the boss so,"

"Already gone." Buffy took Angel's hand and they started to walk away.

"Oh, wait hold on," The man started and Angel and Buffy turned around as he held a ball that was glowing. "Don't forget…whatever this is." He handed it to Angel and the slayer took it. This was something he has never seen before as he held it. "You kids," The man then walked away as Angel continued to look at it.

* * *

Angel decided to surprise his mom with breakfast since he was going to take Dawn to school. He got to his house early that morning and started to make pancakes. He wasn't a bad cook these days as he put the pancake on a plate. He had to make some for Dawn or he'll get a talking to. Dawn sat at the counter with her school books out doing last minute homework.

"Is mine ready?" Dawn asked as Angel was getting the tray of food ready.

"Once I get mom hers yours will be ready." Angel answered as he grabbed his mother's coffee cup and started to pour coffee into it and made it with lots of cream and sugar the way she liked it. Angel set the coffee cup on the tray and it was ready to be taken up stairs. "Wanna come?" Angel asked and Dawn followed him as they went to their mother's room. Dawn knocked and opened the door and Joyce was awake and she smiled.

"What's all this?" Joyce asked as Angel came over setting the tray before her.

"Breakfast in bed." Angel answered and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Joyce meant it as both her kids sat on the bed. "What did you two do?" Angel smiled at that question. Joyce then looked at her plate. "Smells great and you're sure you can take Dawn to school?"

"It's fine mom." Angel assured her and she nodded. "You're still not a hundred percent yet."

"Yeah, they said the headaches would go away and they haven't." Joyce sounded a little frustrated and Angel was too. Joyce cut her pancake and took a bite

"What now?" Angel asked and Joyce shrugged.

"Take some kind of pill and come back for tests." His mom answered him and that wasn't a fulfilling enough answer for Angel as Dawn crawled over to Angel and leaned against her brother and he wrapped her arms around her.

"Maybe we should seek a second opinion." Angel wanted to know what was wrong and now.

"We need to get a first opinion first Angel." Joyce reminded him. "So until then I am still the mom and I get to worry about you two and that's good enough for me. I have a slayer son and teen daughter on my hands that should keep me busy." Joyce smiled. "Thank you for the breakfast."

"Anything for you." Angel was very scared for his mom. "You hungry Kiwi?" Angel asked and Dawn nodded.

"My little vampire slayer and my pumpkin belly." Joyce smiled and Angel looked a little embarrassed.

"Pumpkin belly?" Angel asked and he could tell Dawn didn't like it. "Haven't heard that in a long time and no I'm not little."

"Isn't it Giles' big day?" Joyce asked and Angel nodded. "If I'm up for it I'll go."

"Alright Kiwi we got to go." Angel got up off the bed meaning he needed to get Dawn breakfast and then get her to school the he had class himself. Joyce smiled as she watched her son and daughter leave the room. Dawn was always running after Angel. In fact Dawn never crawled she saw big brother walking and she was determined to walk to. She skipped crawling, pulled herself up and began walking. Angel was her idol and Dawn his was his baby sister.

* * *

After class Angel and Buffy went to the magic shop for the grand opening and wanted to see Giles. They walked in and before them stood Giles in a purple robe with stars on it and pointed purple hat that matched.

"Wow this is really happening." Angel stated trying not to laugh and Giles started to take the little costume off and Dawn came in from behind Angel and Buffy.

"Look at all the…stuff." Dawn looked around as she walked in further.

"Dawnie you browse for a bit just don't break anything." Angel suggested and she nodded and walked away as Buffy looked around and Angel walked to the counter where Giles was. "Nothing yet?"

"It'll catch on." Giles sounded hopeful and then he looked to Angel. "Are you ok?"

"Mom is still having headaches and there's nothing right now." Angel answered as Buffy walked over to the counter. "It's a test after every damn test."

"Angel," Buffy didn't want him to worry because there was nothing to worry about right now.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop by later after the shop closes." Giles wanted to see Joyce just then Willow and Oz came through the door.

"Where's you cloak Giles?" Willow seemed overly excited about it.

"We do have an issue," Angel looked to Buffy and she grabbed her purse and pulled out a glowing ball and set it on the counter. "Found it last night." Everyone gathered around even Dawn to see it. Dawn then went to reach for it. "Dawn don't touch it." And she retracted her hand.

"I wasn't going to touch it." Dawn defended herself.

"No, you were just going to look at it while holding it?" Angel asked and his little sister flashed him an evil look. "So, what the hell is it?"

"It's paranormal in origins." Giles looked it.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked.

"It's so shiny." Giles answered and Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Oz looked at him. That was it, it's shiny? That's what made it weird?

"Glad to know that's how we can tell when something isn't right." Angel stared at the ball as Giles picked it up to study it and he rolled his eyes to the slayer. "I'll go back out there tonight see if there's more if someone saw something."

* * *

Angel, Buffy and Dawn went back to Angel's house to drop off the kid before patrol and dinner. Buffy offered to help around the house with Angel while Joyce was out of commission. Angel opened the front door and the house was dark for being four in the afternoon.

"Mom?" Angel asked as the girls walked in and Angel looked to the couch and Joyce looked like she was in so much pain. Angel rushed to her and both Buffy and Dawn followed. "Mom what is it?"

"My head," She answered holding it.

"Alright I'm taking you in." Angel needed to know what was wrong right now.

"Angel no," Joyce protested but she knew the answer. Angel was stubborn and he will have his way. "I just need my medicine ok." Angel looked to the coffee table seeing a piece of paper with her prescription on it.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, Buffy," Angel looked to her and she nodded as Angel got up and left to get his mom her medicine. She should have told him that she ran out and he would gotten her the medication a while ago. But that was his mom stubborn just like him.

* * *

Angel waited for the prescription and the pharmacy tech came over with it. Angel took the little packaging and then paid for it and wanted to leave. He hated hospitals more so than ever now a days. Angel started to leave and he was completely focused on getting his mom these pills.

"Angel?" A voice asked and he looked up seeing Ben the intern.

"Oh, hi, sorry," Angel did like Ben he was really nice about the whole emergency visit with his mom.

"It's alright, hope everything is good." Ben said and then the man on the stretcher shot up.

"I don't belong here! I have important instructions!" The man yelled and Angel watched as the nurses around Ben held the man down.

"You need to relax," Ben told the man but the man wasn't going to have it. Then it hit Angel he knew the man well he's seen him. "Get me some Ativan now." Ben demanded as Angel got closer to the man. He was the warehouse security guy from last night.

"I know this guy," Angel looked to Ben. "He's not crazy."

"Sure," Ben didn't look convinced though.

"They're coming for you." The man said to Angel. "It will take your family and then it'll take you."

"Ok, maybe he is." Angel got the strangest vibe from the man looking into his eyes. The man was not like this last night and now he was a raving lunatic. "I gotta go," Angel then left as an idea was forming. Last night he found that glowing ball and then the security guard lost his mind. Something was happening and now the security guard tells him that something was coming for his family. Maybe what was happening to his mom wasn't sickness but magic. Either way he needed to get home.

* * *

At the warehouse one of the monks sat in a ring of salt with an iron rod and one candle. He looked nervous as he was marking up a piece of paper. The salt keeps you safe from unholy ghost, spirits and other things. Also things of the underworld do not like iron but what was coming for him, what has been chasing him seemed to be completely immune. The monk stood up in his ring of salt as the door in front of him was getting beaten down.

"The Beast," He muttered and then the steal door was pushed down and a woman in red with curly blonde hair walked in smiling. The monk held his ground as the woman walked in looking around and then looked to the monk.

"There you are," She smiled. "I have been looking all over for you." She then walked over to the monk as held up the iron rod and she smiled seeing the ring of salt. "Only works on demons sweetie." And the monk swung the rod but the woman caught it ripped it from him and stepped into the circle. "I'm not a demon."

* * *

The next day came around and the magic shop was busy well busier. Giles seemed very happy at the moment as Angel came through the doors. Willow was at the counter reading up on the glowing ball but from Angel's reaction coming Giles knew something was wrong.

"I might know what's wrong with mom." Angel stated and Giles interested. "It's supernatural that ball thing. Met a guy last night and her was fine. Then Buffy and I found that ball and then overnight the guy went crazy." Willow then backed away from it. "The man saw something last night."

"What?" Giles asked.

"Whatever touched him it gave him like insight but he said they will come for me through my family." Angel answered. "Someone wants to hurt me and they're going through my mom right now."

"So, what do we do?" Willow asked.

"I find them and I kill them." Angel answered but Giles didn't want Angel to jump the gun so soon.

"We need to research, this ball might hold the answers but I need you to keep a level head ok Angel." Giles got close to Angel as he was at a whisper now since there were people around. Angel nodded to the request knowing Giles was right.

* * *

The monk hasn't blacked out yet. He was tied up and beaten pretty badly as the woman in red circled him. She's been beating him up all night and still hasn't said a word. She was getting very tired of this.

"I'm the victim here." She said walking around the monk. "First off I don't want to be here, I'm not talking about this room or this city or this planet. I'm talking about the whole mortal coil you know it's disgusting." She said. "The food, the clothes, the people. I can crap a better existence than this." She took in a deep breath. "But, ok feel free to tell me if this next part gets a little too personal for you."

She walked up to the monk as he shook in fear. "Because I'm told I have boundary issues. But I'm hurt!" She screamed. "Yes by your selfishness. All I want is the key, I've been looking for it for years." She then smiled. "Oh right," She ripped the tape off the monk's face. "Now tell me where is the key." But the monk said nothing and in saying nothing he knew he would die.

"Burn in hell beast." The monk managed to get out and the woman smiled.

"Tell me or I eat this man." The woman walked over to a man that was tied up. The monk said nothing. "Fine, be that way." She stuck her hand on the man and he screamed in pain.

* * *

At the magic shop Angel was reading while the place was busy. It was very busy and Giles didn't know what to do. Buffy started to help along with Anya as people were buying things, the place was making money. Giles was making money although his look would say he was scared and no idea what he was doing.

"You know Angel," Anya came up the slayer and he looked up from his books. "There use to be this French sorcerer back in…don't remember," Anya started.

"Courtere?" Giles asked.

"Yup," Anya answered and looked back to Angel. "He had spell called Tirez le Rideau." She explained and Angel nodded.

"What the hell does that mean?" The slayer asked he doesn't speak French.

"It means pull the curtain back." Willow answered as she took some money from a costumer.

"It's a spell to see spells well a trance to see spells." Anya continued on. "If something was done on your mother you might be able to see it."

"See spells?" Angel asked still a little confused.

"All spells leave traces behind." Giles jumped in. "They can mask and hide things but you can still see it." So far Angel liked what he was hearing. "We can't see it but if you were to do it you might see like a hand choking your mother."

"Or a cloud of mist around her." Anya added.

"Get me the stuff I'll do it." Angel had his answer.

"Angel, trances and," Willow explained. "They shouldn't be done alone for one."

"Courtere's skills were legendary and to achieve something like that takes years you can't just burn some sage and it works." Giles did not want Angel to be dabbling in magic. It was bad enough Willow was. "It takes very high concentration skills."

"Which I have been practicing, Giles this is my mom." Angel reminded him. "I need to know what's happening." Giles understood and looked to Angel. "Please, I can do this."

* * *

At Angel's house he sat on his floor with the ingredients and Buffy sat on his bed. She didn't like this but if he was going to go into a trance then she needed be around to pull him back if need be. She wasn't going to waste her time trying to talk him out of it so she'll help. Buffy started to help him as he got ready.

"Any idea what this is going to be like?" Angel asked her and Buffy shrugged.

"I've been in a trance before." Buffy answered as she lit the sage and incense.

"Really?" Angel asked wondering how that went.

"Yeah, back in the seventies this man gave me this pill and everything was like whoa." Buffy answered and Angel's eyes widen. "What?"

"Buffy you took acid?" Angel asked with a little smile.

"No it was something I don't know but acid that stuff kills you." Buffy had no idea what he was talking about. She thought he meant acid as in the stuff that burns through just about anything.

"Buffy, it's called LSD, it's drug and when you take it you hallucinate and they call it an acid trip." Angel had to smile a little and Buffy looked confused. "This is kind of funny."

"Well, I saw stuff and heard colors and saw sounds. It was weird." Buffy added and Angel still had a small smile on his face. "What?" She asked again.

"Nothing," Angel thought it was funny though but hopefully he won't have anything like an acid trip. Angel got in the center of the circle and sat down and it was time to begin. He closed his eyes and needed to concentrate but that was hard to do when there was a knock at the door.

"What are you doing?" It was Dawn and Angel sighed.

"My girlfriend now go away!" Angel answered back and Buffy smiled a little.

"You're doing magic I can smell it." Dawn wasn't stupid. "Can I watch?" Angel looked frustrated and Buffy was amused.

"No! Now go away!" Angel demanded and he waited. "Five…four…three…two…one," Angel and Buffy heard a door slam meaning Dawn was in her room. There was never a dull moment with Angel and Dawn. Angel sat back in the circle to start again.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Buffy had fallen asleep on the bed while Angel still was mediating. This was taking a while but he had to go deep in thought and these days he can. Angel's level of training was no longer just about physical strength but mental strength too. He took in another deep breath and then it felt like something woke him up. He looked around the dark room and it looked…it looked different. He was in his room but the color it had tone to it. Buffy was asleep on the bed as he stood up and she looked different and could see something around her, a small dark shadow. Buffy's curse was a spell and he was seeing it. He was in the trance now and it was time to figure out what was wrong with his mom and he slowly left the room.

Angel walked downstairs and something wasn't right. He made it to his living room and looked around it looked like things were missing but what. He wasn't sure if he liked the trance but he had to find his mom.

"Angel?" He turned and saw his mom and it was chance to see what was making her sick.

"Mom?" He asked and she was dressed up. He kept looking and there was nothing there. Buffy had a shadow around her but his mom had nothing. "You're going out?"

"Yes, to the magic shop to see Giles. Either I took the best medicine or the best placebo but I feel fine." She assured him.

"There's nothing," Angel sounded both nervous and confused.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Joyce asked as from she saw Angel was staring at her with a blank stare. "You seem…out of it." Angel nodded but something else caught his attention. It was a picture on the wall. It was a picture just the past summer too. It was a picture of Angel, Dawn and Joyce at the beach together but Dawn wasn't in it.

"I'm fine, have fun." Angel assured her and Joyce smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"My son is so grown up." She smiled and got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon." And she left. Angel then walked to the picture and stared at it. He passes by this picture all the time and Dawn was always right next to him but here she was missing, completely gone as if she never existed. Angel backed away from the picture and then looked to a table stand where there was another picture. It was him in his red graduation gown from high school and in this picture Dawn was in his arms as he picked her up but here it was just Angel standing by himself. Something was wrong as he set it down and looked upstairs.

Angel went up the stairs slowly and every picture that had Dawn in it that he could remember was missing her. Either picture wasn't there or she was missing from it. He made it to the top of the stairs and looked around. Angel went to Dawn's room and opened the door and looked in. There should be a bed with posters on the wall of the next hottest teen guy hanging. There should be a desk and clothes on the floor but the room was empty. All that was there was small twin bed and a dresser.

"Angel?" A voice asked and Angel turned around looking to Dawn. "What are you doing?" But Dawn was fading in and out. What was happening? What was going on? Just then everything stopped. Angel felt the trance was gone as he looked around. Everything was normal. "Angel?" Dawn asked again. Angel just raced out her room quickly. "Angel,"

"You stay in the room understood?" His voice was stern and Dawn knew something was wrong and she did as she was told. Angel walked down the hall to his room and just then the phone rang which woke Buffy up. Angel picked it up as Buffy looked around.

"What?" Angel asked and by that tone Buffy knew something wasn't right.

"Angel are you all right?" It was Giles on the other line. "Listen we might have underestimated what we're dealing with." It was urgent and Angel knew something was going on.

"Go on," Angel needed to know what was happening as Buffy came over to him.

"We've uncovered much more than expected about this ball." Giles started and on the line Angel could tell the magic shop was busy. "It's called the a uh, Dagon's Sphere." Giles looked at a book he had out. "It has a history going back many centuries." Giles finished.

"What does it do?" Angel asked.

"It's a protective device used to ward off ancient primordial evil." Giles answered.

"What does this evil look like?" Angel asked and in the magic shop Giles had no answer to that.

"Now this is where it gets strange." Giles answered as he looked to the book. "All we know so far is that it says here that the Dagon's Sphere was created to repel that which cannot be named." Angel needed to know what was happening and fast.

"Maybe there's more at that factory where I found it." Angel suggested.

"Listen Angel, anything that goes unnamed usually is an object of deep worship or great fear maybe both." Giles said and Angel nodded. "Be careful."

"I will." And then Angel hung up.

"What is it?" Buffy asked and she growing with concern with each passing minute.

"Stay here and watch Dawn." Angel demanded and Buffy could tell he didn't have time to answer twenty questions so she didn't ask. Angel grabbed his leather jacket and raced out of the house and to his car but something caught his attention by the tree. He could smell it to as he walked to it and saw cigarette butts everywhere. They weren't his that's for sure. He then went around the tree and grabbed someone and it was Spike.

"Spike," Angel said and he was having a bad night and Spike wasn't going to help.

"Hi Angel," He said and the slayer nodded.

"Don't take this the wrong way but," Angel then punched him in the jaw. Spike stood back up holding his jaw in pain. "What are you doing here?" He asked and just before he could start Angel cut him off. "Five words or less." He took in a deep unnecessary breath and looked angry. Spike then held up his hand.

"Out-for-a-walk," He said and held up four fingers but she did say five words. "Ass-butt." He added thinking he sounded cool. Ass-butt Angel thought?

"That was six." Angel added and stood there. "Out for a walk at night by my house?" Angel asked and Spike just stood there. "No one has time for this William." Angel was tired and he had a lot to do. Spike nodded wanting to hit Angel but he couldn't.

"On your merry way then," He scoffed looking at the slayer. "On contrary to one self involved world view your house happens to be directly between…" He paused looking at the road sign. "Revello and parts and other parts of this town." Spike finished and Angel just stood there. "And I would pass by in the day but I feel like I'm out growing my whole bursting into flames phase." Angel just stared at the vampire and he didn't have time for this.

"Fine, keep going I'll cut you a break." Angel said, he wasn't going to argue he just had to get to the factory. Angel was about to leave when Spike remained in front of him. He wasn't done yet.

"Oh yeah ok, let me guess you won't kill me? Oooo," Spike said and Angel was getting annoyed. "Whole crowd pleasing threats and swagger routine." Angel looked at Spike so confused, was he losing it? "How standing original." Spike kept going. "You know I'm just passing through, satisfied?" He asked and laughed a little. He began to walk away but then came back. "You know I really hope so because god knows you need some satisfaction in your life besides shagging my sire and yes I know I can smell it never smelt so much sex between two people before in my life." Angel had this look of what was he going on about? "And, and I never really liked you anyways and, and you have stupid Nancy boy hair." Spike finished and walked away. Angel still stood there still confused on what that was about. He shook it off and went back to his car to get to the factory.

* * *

Angel parked his car in front of the gates and got out and looked around as he walked up to the gate. He looked around again and took a step back and jumped over the gated fence and landed perfectly. Angel then quickly walked to the warehouse to find answers. Angel opened a door slowly taking out a small flashlight and walked in and started to look around. Maybe he should have brought some weapons other than a dagger and stake. Angel looked around the place carefully not knowing what could be here. But not seeing Dawn and then seeing Dawn as if she was some shadow it freaked him out. He needed answers and now.

Angel continued to walk in search of answers and then he came to what looked like a door. The door was gone, smashed as Angel looked around and then he saw someone. He saw a man in brown robes tied to a chair and Angel rushed to the man. He was beaten badly and still bleeding.

"Hey, hey wake up," Angel gently shook the man and he slowly came around. "I'm here to help, going to get you out." Angel just knew this man had the answers he needed as Angel started to untie him. As Angel started to untie him the woman in red snuck up from behind and she smiled. The monk wanted to warn Angel but the woman in red put her finger over her lips telling him to keep quiet. "I'm going to help," Just then Angel spun around and grabbed the woman's hand. "And I'm not stupid." But the woman in red back handed Angel and he flew across the room.

Angel skid across the ground and was still for a moment and then sat up. The last person who threw him like that was Adam. The woman in red smiled at Angel. Angel got up and the woman in red smiled at him looking up and down.

"Ooo, you are cute though," She smiled and Angel walked up to her and went to give her a punch but she blocked it and grabbed him by the throat and tossed away like he was nothing. Angel flew to a concrete pillar and it crack against his body as he fell to the floor. The woman then walked over to him before he could get up and grabbed him by the shirt. "I just want you to know," And she slammed him next to a pillar and started to beat him up. "This whole beating you to death thing is valuable time in my life that I'll never ever get back."

She then punched Angel again and he went to the floor. He couldn't get one move on this lady. "You know I've always wanted to try this. You know that thing with worms where you have one you rip it in half you get two worms?" She asked. "You think that'll work with you?" She asked and shoved Angel up against the wall. Angel then head butted the woman and he fell to the floor. "You hit me, what are you crazy?" She asked and then Angel kicked her. "You can't go around hitting people," The woman said as Angel kicked her again. Angel went to punch the woman and she caught his hand. "Fine, be that way." And she shoved Angel against the wall, grabbed his neck and held him up. "You know I just noticed you have super powers." The woman smiled. "That is so cool, can you fly?" She asked and then threw Angel across the room. He managed to tuck and roll but it still hurt.

Angel jumped to his feet and had to regain himself for a second and managed to block the woman's punch. He managed a good swing but she swung right back and then kicked Angel down. She went to grab him and he kicked her away just enough so he could get back up.

"Ok little boy," The woman sounded angry and she charged at Angel and grabbed him by the jacket. "Had enough." She punched him square in the face and then threw him and he hit the concrete wall creating a hole and he fell onto the ground. Angel coughed and spat out blood. He was trying to get up as the woman rammed her foot into his stomach and then she picked him up holding him high in the air than then slammed him down. He created a hole in the ground and couldn't breathe for a second. "Puny humans." She went to reach for him again but Angel managed a kick.

He fell to the ground and with both feet kicked her back as hard as he could and laid there. He was telling himself to get up over and over again but he couldn't. He was still catching his breath. Angel rolled over with a loud grunt and wiped his nose feeling it and there was blood on his hand. Angel started to crawl away as the woman just kept coming. She went to reach for him again and Angel managed a good enough punch but it didn't last. The woman grabbed him again and threw him and Angel went through a door with glass and it shattered. Pieces of glass cut him and some were now stuck in him.

Angel rolled over to get back up and he needed to get out but the woman grabbed him again and kneed him in the face and the punched. She went to punch him again and Angel blocked it and kicked her back but she wasn't done with him. The woman jumped in the air and kicked Angel in the face and he went down. The woman then slammed her foot in his back reached down and took his arm and forcefully pulled it in a direction it does not go. Angel let out a cry of pain like never has before and the woman smiled.

The woman rolled Angel over looking at him. His nose was bloody, a bruise was already forming around his right eye, there was a huge cut on his head, there was blood coming from his mouth and not to mention all the other little cuts.

"It makes pretty colors." The woman smiled and then reached for Angel's neck. She then slammed him against the wall and got close to him. "You're cute too bad I'm going to snap that neck." She smiled and then her eyes widen and she looked down seeing a dagger in her stomach. Angel twisted the dagger and then kicked her away and he fell to the floor for a moment. Angel held his arm and cough. His chest felt like someone was sitting on him. Angel went to get up but instead he went to the ground and laid there for a moment.

Angel had to get up and get out now so he rolled to his side and with what he had left he managed to get up and the monk was still there in the chair. Angel got to him and with one hand untied him and helped him up but not without letting out grunts and moans of pain.

"Hey!" The woman yelled and Angel didn't know if he could handle this anymore as he saw the dagger was in her stomach and she was still alive. "He's mine." And the woman charged at them. Angel reached for the chair and with all the strength he had and with one arm he wacked the chair at the woman. It was a metal chair and he could hear the clank. Angel pulled the broken arm to him and with the non broken arm he grabbed the monk and jumped out the huge glass window. Angel landed first with the monks on him.

"Fuck!" Angel yelled in pain as his already broken body hit the cement. Angel rolled over and more blood came out from his mouth and as he spat. In the room the woman got up and saw the monk and the boy was gone and she slammed her fist to the ground but that was a bad idea. The ground cracked and the pillar she smashed the boy against fell and parts of the roof caved in on her.

Angel grunted in extreme pain as he got up. The monk looked at him seeing three gash marks across his cheek that were caused by the window. Angel reached down pulling the monk with him to get him out of here.

"No, stop," The monk demanded in pain as he went to the ground. Angel had to go with him as he had little strength to stand up. "Slayer?" He asked. "Are you the slayer?" He coughed and Angel nodded. The man closed his eyes trying to get his thoughts together and then looked at Buffy. "My journey is done."

"Don't get all metaphoric on me we're going." Angel said and went to pull him up but the monk fought to sit down. Angel was confused he could still be saved but something inside of him knew he wanted to die.

"Listen slayer, listen," The monk took in a deep breath. "The key, you must protect the key." Angel nodded.

"Fine but we'll do it together." Angel agreed but he need this guy and he needed him alive.

"Many more will die if you don't," The monk went on and Angel listened fighting the urge to black out. "Keep it safe."

"How?" Angel asked as this guy wasn't giving him much. "What is it?" If he was going to protect something he needed to know what it looked liked and where to find it.

"They key is energy," The monk explained. "It is a portal it opens the door." Angel was still confused.

"What the Dagon's Sphere?" Angel asked still not getting the answers he wanted.

"No," The monk was getting close to death. "For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren were it's only keepers. Then the abomination found us," The monk explained as Angel listened. "We had to hide the key, gave it form. We molded it flesh, made it human and sent it to you." Then it hit Angel. That's why Dawn never showed in the pictures, why she was faded. It made sense now. Dawn was it? His little sister?

"Dawn?" Angel asked hoping he was wrong but he knew he wasn't wrong. The pull back the curtain spell showed him that Dawn was something else and now he knew.

"She is the key." The monk confirmed but Angel was far from happy; to do that, to make Dawn a part of his life they altered time and memories.

"You put something like that in my house?" Angel felt the anger in him. "You put everyone I know in danger?"

"We knew the slayer would protect," But Angel hadn't moved passed the thought that something very powerful was in his house.

"My memories, my mom's, my friends'?" Angel's voice was louder and more stern.

"We built them." The monk answered and it took a lot of will not to hit the monk right now.

"Then get rid of it, this is my life you are changing!" Angel demanded.

"You can not abandon this." The monk coughed.

"I didn't ask for this!" And it was true he never asked to be the slayer either. "What is she?" Why was this happening? What did he do to deserve this?

"Human," The monk whispered to Angel. "Human and now helpless. She doesn't know." Angel sat there in pain and didn't know what to do. "Please, she is innocent in this and she needs you." Angel didn't say anything as he sat there. The monk drew one last breath and he slowly slump to the ground leaving Angel there with another thousand unanswered questions. Angel tried to scoot back with one arm but he ended up laying flat on the ground. The pain went numb and something in him made tears fall. His little sister wasn't real she was made up. She wasn't born just molded. She came here by magic.

Why was this done? Why dump him with this? Why mess with this memories and his heart. How can he go home and look at Dawn knowing she's a thing and not his sister? How is he supposed to do that? If that woman was after the key how can he protect Dawn from something that strong? How is he going fight this? Can he even do it? Angel laid there for a moment and then rolled over and he used the fence to pull him up. He grunted with each move as his body hurt like hell. He then looked to the dead monk and once again fought the urge to not black out. Angel used the fence as a crutch as he walked slowly away with his mind racing and he no clue what to do.

_**Told you there was a bad moon on the rise. Holy crappers Angel got his butt kicked. Lots went down in this chapter and more is coming. Of course got some insight in the forum if you're interested to read about it. And of course I got a sneak peek of chapter 6 here and a another sneak peek in the forum. Some of you told me you don't know where to look in the forum. TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse under the topic TCOAB5 Chapters in Review. **_

_**So check out the forum for more insight on this chapter as we a in full swing, at the point of no return. Things are going to get a little rough soon. Also got an announcement in the forum so be sure to look at that. More on the way so until then comments and reviews are completely welcomed. What do you think is going to happen? What do you think I have planned out? Let me know. Thank you all for reading. **_

_Chapter 6 Wanted Dead or Alive_

"_She has no idea?" Giles asked and Angel shook his head slowly. _

"_She thinks I'm her big brother." Angel wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this._

"_Are you going to tell her?" Giles asked and the slayer looked up at him. Angel looked confused and disgusted at that question._

"_How can I?" Angel asked and Giles understood. "Kiwi, you're not real you're just some weird energy inside a body and all of our memories are fake, everything was fake." And that put everything in perspective. No, Angel could not tell her not now at least. "She'd freak out anyways and," Angel was getting emotional about this. Someone toyed with his memories making him believed he had a little sister. "I don't need that right now." _

_Buffy stood up to walk around because this was a huge blow. Dawn wasn't real? Dawn was some thing made up? Why make her human? Why give her the chance of being hurt? "We have to keep her safe." Angel stated looking around. _


	6. Wanted Dead or Alive

Chapter 6 Wanted Dead or Alive

_**A/N: What posting on a Thursday? What has this world come to? It's because we're getting to the good part of the Book and I really wanted to post this chapter. I think you guys will like it. So enjoy. **_

_It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_Wanted dead or alive_

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_  
_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_  
_Sometimes you tell the day_  
_By the bottle that you drink_  
_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_Wanted dead or alive_

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_  
_I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back_  
_I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_  
_I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all_

_Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_Because I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_And I ride, dead or alive_  
_I still drive, dead or alive_  
_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi_

Angel made it home and he got out of his car and it took him nearly five minutes to do so. The pain in his arm was searing, his shoulder hurt, his back felt like someone was stabbing him, his chest felt like it was crushed and all he could taste was blood. Angel slowly made it to the front and had no idea what to. Adam beat up badly a few months ago but nothing like this. This woman threw him around and ripped him apart like he was paper. Angel opened the door to the house and went in.

He looked up the stairs wondering how he was going to climb them like this. He won't make up to the top and he looked to the couch. He had blood on him and would get it everywhere and then his mom would kill him. Angel walked to the kitchen and spat in the sink and more blood came out.

"Angel?" Angel looked up and saw Buffy and she looked horrified. "Oh my god, what happened?" She raced to him and wrapped her arms around him but that was a bad idea.

"Damnit!" Angel was a lot of pain. He did his best not to yell and fought to keep it to low cry.

"Your arm's broken and it looks like your shoulder is dislocated." Buffy did a quick glance and that wasn't even the half of it. "I can't fix a broken arm but I can relocated your shoulder. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No," Angel protested.

"Angel, someone just beat the hell out of you and you might have more than a broke arm." Buffy would drag him and he knew it. "This may feel funny." Buffy pulled up a chair and sat him down made him sit up straight. His left arm was broken and his left shoulder was dislocated. How the hell did he drive home and drive a stick shift at that? Buffy didn't want to know all that mattered was he was safe and alive. Buffy put one hand on the front of his shoulder and another on the back. "On three ok?" She asked and Angel nodded. "One," But she didn't make it to three as she relocated the shoulder and Angel fought hard not scream in pain.

"Shit," He muttered and he was shaking a little in pain and even felt like throwing up because of it. Angel has never had that happen to him.

"Come on," Buffy did her best to get him up and when they stood up Dawn was there. "Dawn go to bed,"

"What happened?" Dawn asked and she too looked horrified. They've seen Angel beaten up but he looked like someone nearly killed him.

"Dawn, bed," Angel ordered but the little sister rushed to him and hugged. With his none broken arm he reached around her and sat down trying to block out the pain. This person holding him was not his sister it was something else but why is does she feel like she belongs to him? The pain didn't hurt so much as he held her for a second longer. Angel then pulled away to talk to her. "Kiwi, look at me," Dawn had tears as someone beat him up so badly it could have killed him and she knew it. She could have woken up and Angel wouldn't have come home. "I'll be ok I need you to go to bed ok."

"I'll get Willow to come by." Buffy assured Dawn meaning she won't be alone with just her mom. Dawn didn't want to leave Angel though.

"Dawn," Angel refocused her and himself. "It's alright." Dawn nodded and hugged him again and he hugged her back. "Don't tell mom."

"I won't." She assured him and then Buffy helped Angel up as Dawn walked to the front door to open it for them. She then took Angel's keys and opened up the passenger's side of the Mustang so all Buffy had to do was get him in. Once he was in Dawn gave Buffy the keys.

"We'll be back soon ok." Buffy assured her and Dawn nodded. "Lock the door." And then the two hugged and Buffy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then she went to drive's side as Dawn raced inside the house and did as she was told. She then went to the kitchen and turned on the sink light and saw blood in the sink. She let out a nervous sigh and turned the water on to wash it out and make the kitchen look like no one was here.

In the car Angel sat there nearly absent. Buffy would glance to him every few seconds as he sat there. She knew he was in a lot of pain and moving only made it worse. She had questions but right now was not the time to ask. After he was patched up and maybe hopped up on some pain killers she might ask. Just then she saw it a tear fell. Something was wrong and she could feel it.

* * *

Giles raced through the emergency room looking for Angel and found him down the hall with Buffy. When he looked in Angel was cleaned up…sort of. Most of the blood was cleaned up but not the cuts or bruises. Ben the intern was in the room with them getting some information.

"Black car?" Ben asked as Angel gave the false statement that he was hit by a car. "Ok, we'll get you're prescription filled and you can leave." Ben left the room as Giles walked further in.

"What happened?" Giles asked as he inspected Angel closer. Angel now had a cast on his left arm and it was in sling because of the shoulder. He had some stitches on the three gashes on his cheek and steri strips across his nose with gauzing packing in each nostril.

"I got the shit beat out of me." Angel answered and that wasn't the answer Giles was looking for.

"I can see that." Giles was baffled he has never seen Angel this bad.

"Just the broken arm and a small concussion." Buffy started to explain. "He did dislocate his shoulder. Some bruises on his ribs and everywhere else but he should be ok." Buffy felt better that they came and Angel looked far better than when they first got here.

"What am I going to say to mom?" Angel asked and Buffy looked to him. His mom is going to freak out and cry. Yes she's seen him beaten up pretty badly but this, this set the new record.

"Angel what happened?" Giles asked and the slayer looked to Giles.

"I don't know." Angel was honest about it and then Ben came in.

"Ok now this is called Oxycodone it will take the pain away and no refills. No driving while taking this or drinking. It'll probably knock you out anyways if you take the full dose. You can cut the pills in half if you need to." Ben explained as he handed the bottle to Buffy. "Take as needed for the pain and I'm giving you small dose now." Ben held up a syringe and took Angel's good hand that already had an IV access to it. He gave Angel the medicine and Angel felt it right away.

"Whoa," Angel felt a little woozy but Ben was right the pain wasn't there. Ben then removed the small IV access and tossed it away meaning everything was good here.

"Come back to see us if you notice any changes and come back in three days so we can look at the cast." Ben gave them instructions and gave Buffy the paperwork and she took it. "Have a nice night."

"Thank you." Buffy then looked to Angel and he had a boyish smile on him, yeah the medicine was working. "We should go to the mansion and talk." And Giles helped Buffy get Angel off the table and onto the floor.

* * *

They needed to let Angel take a small break and let some of the medicine wear off before speaking to him. Angel was laid up in his room at the mansion and was on the phone with Dawn. In his mind he was telling Dawn he was ok but what Dawn was getting was…gibberish. Buffy then took the phone from Angel and told Dawn he was going to be fine they just had to come up with a story on how he broke his arm and got his face bashed in. The nice thing about being the slayer though by the end of the weak the cuts and bruises will be gone. The broken arm will probably be healed within a week or two. Tonight and parts of tomorrow would be the worse of it.

Buffy came down the stairs and walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table as Giles was doing some of the dishes and getting the kitchen cleaned up for the night. He looked over to Buffy and she was still a little shaken up. Giles didn't see what Angel looked like when he came home and maybe it was for the better.

"Was he jumped by vampires?" Giles asked as he took the dishrag off his shoulder and wiped his hands and then tossed it aside to the counter. Buffy shrugged and she knew just as much as he did. "Give it another half hour then we'll talk." Buffy nodded.

* * *

Angel was better and he could focus more and now Angel, Buffy and Giles were in the kitchen talking. Angel explained what happened. He explained how the woman nearly killed him and what the monk told him before he died.

"I don't know what to say." Giles commented once Angel finished. What could he say? Buffy sat there quietly for a moment not sure if she should believe it. She has memories of Dawn when the little girl moved here to Sunnydale and now Angel was saying they weren't real? He also said the pull back spell showed Dawn was gone from the house and he watched her fade in and out.

"Neither do I." Angel sat there as he was still processing the information.

"She has no idea?" Giles asked and Angel shook his head slowly.

"She thinks I'm her big brother." Angel wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this.

"Are you going to tell her?" Giles asked and the slayer looked up at him. Angel looked confused and disgusted at that question.

"How can I?" Angel asked and Giles understood. "Kiwi, you're not real you're just some weird energy inside a body and all of our memories a fake, everything was fake." And that put everything in perspective. No, Angel could not tell her not now at least. "She'd freak out anyways and," Angel was getting emotional about this. Someone toyed with his memories making him believed he had a little sister. "I don't need that right now."

Buffy stood up to walk around because this was a huge blow. Dawn wasn't real? Dawn was some thing made up? Why make her human? Why give her the chance of being hurt? "We have to keep her safe." Angel stated looking around.

"This woman, whatever she was, she knows you know." Giles added and Angel nodded.

"I don't know what she is." Angel added looking to his Watcher. "She beat the hell out of me and if I," Angel paused for a moment and Giles knew what he meant.

"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"What about her?" Angel asked.

"Maybe we should send her away?" Giles suggested and Angel looked to Giles and the look he gave if possible the Watcher would be dead.

"Where?" Angel was getting frustrated and he had every right to be.

"Your father's?" Giles suggested and Angel rolled his eyes.

"Dad," Angel seemed to spit out that name. "Yeah, my dad," Buffy could tell Angel didn't want to say much about his father. "He's in Spain with a hot secretary living it up." Meaning no Dawn was not going to their father's. Buffy knew Angel barely kept in any contact with his father these days. The only reason Angel knew his father was alive is because he always gets money in his account. "I called him when mom got sick know how many calls we have gotten back?" Meaning none and Giles didn't answer.

"Sorry," Giles apologized and Angel shook it off. For Angel his real father was sitting right here.

"You're my father Giles you know that." Angel looked to him and Giles nodded. Their relationship was on that level now even more so that Giles was dating Joyce. Then Angel had a memory. "Hmm," He thought about it. "When the divorce happened and he basically bailed on us, Dawn cried for a week." Then it hit Angel and he looked pissed. "Except she never did, it never happened."

"I'm sorry," Buffy didn't know what else to say. She sat down next to Angel took his none broken hand trying to reassure him as much as she could.

"Dawn wasn't there but…I can still feel what it was like. God she was so little back then." Angel fought the tears because the girl at his house who was scared at seeing her brother so beat up was not even his sister but to hell with it. "They sent her to me, she's just a little girl and hell can have me before anyone touches her." Both Buffy and Giles nodded in agreement. "I'm taking care of her, it doesn't matter what really happened or didn't really happen. She belongs to me now." Buffy then rested her head on his shoulder knowing he made the right choice accepting this.

"Do we tell the others?" Giles and Angel shook his head no.

"They would act weird around her and she's smart she'll knows something is up." The slayer gave his reasons. "Just us three for now. Besides what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Yes," Giles agreed and stood up trying to think what the next move was. "We have to find out who this woman is and what she needs Dawn for." That was the next step. "If she comes after you,"

"She will and if she wants Dawn," Angel paused for a second. "She's going to have to kill me first." Silently war was now declared and Angel needed to step up to the plate to not protect the world at the moment but his family.

* * *

Angel was packing up some clothes from the mansion along with Buffy and Dawn was here. Because of his mother's health Angel decided he needed be at home more. Buffy wanted to help so the chores and other things can be shared so not everything falls on Angel. Mostly she wanted Angel to focus on Dawn more than anything at them moment.

The mansion would be a little bit more quieter without Angel and Buffy always around. This was still headquarters along with the magic shop but Angel needed to focus on family for now. Angel had to be careful though with Dawn, he couldn't shower her, couldn't hover over her because that will raise red flags. Angel and Buffy might be leaving the mansion for a while but Cordelia was moving in completely with Doyle so today was a busy day of packing and unpacking.

Joyce insisted that Angel doesn't need to move in but that wasn't going to work. Angel needed to take care of his mom and Dawn. Buffy was packing up some clothes and she didn't need to pack everything because it's not like she can't come here and get it. Angel and Buffy would still be here to train and would sleep here but most of their time would be at Angel's house.

Angel was downstairs coming in from outside getting the boxes Cordelia had brought and he set one box down as Buffy came downstairs with her and Angel's suitcases.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked and the young girl met Buffy half way and took one of the suitcases. Dawn walked passed Angel with a few boxes that were his and she went outside with them.

"I don't need help." Dawn was sarcastic to Angel but he couldn't do a whole lot of lifting yet. His arm was out of the sling but his shoulder was still weak and he still had the cast on. The official story to his mom and the group was he got jumped by four tall and strong demons sent by the woman he met two nights ago. Angel didn't want to alarm anyone that the woman did this to him.

"Be careful," Angel warned Dawn as she went out the front door and Angel was fighting the urge to itch his cast. He needed to itch inside the cast so badly so he was looking for something and found a pen and stuck down the cast to scratch.

"Angel don't do that." Giles warned his slayer as he had a book open and he walked around reading it.

"What?" Angel asked and Giles just gave him that look and Angel tossed the pen down but the itch was still there. The pen didn't do anything anyways he needed something bigger. "Where's Dawn?" Angel looked around and then she appeared and he relaxed for a second and then looked to Giles. "You want to help? Still somewhat out of commission." Angel looked to his Watcher.

"I'm overseeing," Giles explained and Angel nodded a little. "Delegating," Then Giles looked over Angel's shoulder and pointed. "You two stop that!" Angel looked over his shoulder seeing Doyle and Xander fighting and they had each other in headlocks.

"He started!" Doyle grunted and Cordelia watched the fight unfold.

"He called me a bad name!" Xander protested.

"Wow, no," Angel just walked away to the weapons room one to get his crossbow as that was coming with him and two he'll find the perfect thing to use to scratch his arm with in there.

"I think it was a bad name, it might have been Latin." Xander added and Tara was there helping since Willow and Oz were around.

"Doesn't matter stop." Giles stated as Buffy walked in on this and she didn't want to know. Dawn was amused by all of it. "Children," Giles muttered under his breath. Then Angel came out of the weapons room setting his crossbow down and he had a huge knife and then he stuck the knife into the cast to start scratching. Buffy's eyes widen as Angel wasn't paying attention to anyone as he was itching that scratch that has been plaguing him for so long now.

"Angel," Giles protested again and the slayer looked up still scratching with the knife. "You could get an infection doing that."

"What? It itches like hell." Angel explained why he was doing this and then he looked to Buffy and Dawn. Buffy just stood there with her arms across her chest and Dawn looked a little scared that he could cut himself with it. "What?" He looked at them and Buffy threw her hands up, she wasn't going to fight him. Angel then walked away and he was looking much better. Two days of rest and painkillers does wonders. The gashes on his cheeks were fading and the bruises were disappearing. The arm would be the last thing to heal.

"He's your brother." Buffy muttered to Dawn as they picked up boxes.

"He's your boyfriend." Dawn shot back.

"He's your mother's son." Buffy smiled at her and they both walked upstairs with some of Cordelia's stuff. Angel then came in still shoving the knife down the cast. Next week they'll get it looked at to see if they could take the cast off before Angel does it himself and he will if don't watch him. Angel was pretty much back to normal with more soreness than pain.

"You feeling ok?" Doyle asked as Angel sat on the couch still scratching his arm.

"Nothing like getting your ass kicked." Angel answered meaning no he wasn't feeling good. He's been grouchy because of it, someone beat him up and he barely got one on that person. It damaged his ego and manliness more than his face if you must know.

"Well, that lady hurt you and you hurt one of us you hurt all of us, we'll take her on." Xander added as the moving was going smoothly.

"We'll find her weaknesses and you know," Giles continued on.

"Yeah, you learn her source and we'll introduce her to her insect reflection." Tara jumped in. She has become part of the group over the summer with her knowledge of magic and having two witches was not a bad thing. Tara started to take some of the bags to Angel's car as Willow walked in and once Tara was gone she looked to the group.

"So, we still good for the Bronze tomorrow?" Willow asked.

"Yup." Buffy confirmed. Tomorrow was Tara's birthday and one way to really help her be a part of the group was to give her a party.

"I know with this new evil in town it throws us but I think it'll be good." Willow added and Angel nodded as he was still scratching the inside of his cast with the knife. "Oh, Angel you shouldn't do that you could get an infection." Angel looked up and this was the third time he was told to not do it. He had his frustrated annoyed look on his face.

"It itches really bad." Angel gave his reason and Willow nodded.

"Yeah but," Willow was about to argue and she caught Buffy's eyes which said don't even try. Fighting with Angel was like wrestling a pig, just don't you won't get any where. "So tomorrow," Willow changed the subject as Dawn took a seat on the couch next to Angel and cuddled up next to him. Angel put his arm around her and Dawn closed her eyes while resting her head on his shoulder. It sounded like a good idea to take a nap and both Dawn and Angel could right now if allowed.

* * *

Angel was moving back home at least until the end of the semester and then he'll go from there. Giles was at the magic shop along with Anya, Tara and Willow. Anya managed the register, Tara was in charge of stock and organizing and Willow was like a sales rep. Giles was making enough money to employ them all and to have two witches and an ex-demon working in a magic shop that should help business. Also the research will be done there today as Giles brought some books over from the mansion.

Angel was putting away his clothes in his closet at the moment. His shoulder was still giving him issues. He hasn't killed anything in two nights so he had some energy to burn. Angel looked up and saw his mom at his doorway.

"You know you really don't have to do this." Joyce added again.

"I know but I want to." Angel told her as he walked to the bed and sat down. Joyce came in and sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We should do something tonight." Joyce began. "You, Buffy, Rupert, Dawn and myself, us five."

"Like what?" Angel asked as that didn't sound like a bad idea. Joyce shrugged thinking about it.

"Maybe a movie, walk the mall, go to the park." His mom suggested and Angel agreed it sound nice. Joyce took in a deep breath and let out a sigh but it was a comfortable sigh. She was happy her son was here. She could always count on him. Just then the small peaceful silence was broken as something fell downstairs. "Dawn is trying to make some brownies."

"Is it going to turn green like the macaroni she cooked last time?" Angel asked and Joyce had that _"oh boy"_ look.

"I have no idea how she did it, she's your little sister." That was Joyce's explanation as she stood up. "Better make sure she doesn't hurt herself or Buffy."

"Or she summons a demon by accident either." Angel joked and Joyce smiled and she leaned in and kissed Angel's cheek and left to make sure the house doesn't burn down today. Angel sat there for a moment thinking about Dawn. That had to be his little sister. She was too much like him, looked like him. He could feel it. Maybe she was energy once but not anymore. Angel got up and decided to see what was going to be made downstairs and it wasn't going to be brownies.

Buffy was in the kitchen overseeing the disaster. She wanted Dawn to do by herself and the brownies shouldn't be hard. Everything came pretty much in a package but this was Dawn so anything could happen.

"Here let me show how to crack an egg," Buffy jumped in because if Dawn did it there would be eggshells in the brownie mix. Angel then stood next to his mom as they watched Buffy and Dawn worked together.

"Those two clowns," Joyce commented with a smile and Angel nodded. "So I get a personal chef with Buffy around, Dawn is the maid and you're still the slayer that will protect us. I can get use to this."

"Don't," Angel smiled and then he rolled his neck. "I'm going to go lay down for a little bit still sore."

"Ok," Joyce rubbed his back and Angel headed back upstairs. Joyce watched Angel head upstairs and for once her head wasn't hurting. She had her family completely together right now and it felt…wonderful. Joyce looked back to Dawn and Buffy. Maybe sooner than she thinks Buffy would be her daughter as well. Joyce then went out the front door to sit on the chair on the porch and just enjoy the breezy day.

* * *

At the magic shop the research has begun. Doyle walked into the magic shop with Cordelia seeing the place was normal with people coming in and out.

"So how is the research going?" Doyle asked.

"Coming along extensively." Giles answered and looked to the table that books opened all over.

"This is your definition of narrowed down?" Doyle asked.

"Well, Angel didn't give me much to go on." Giles defended himself. "She looks human so the mug shots aren't going to work."

"How did Angel describe her?" Oz walked in the shop and handed Giles his car keys.

"Actually," Giles then looked to Cordelia. "He said the woman reminded him of Cordelia back in high school and she might even die her hair." Cordelia's eyes widen in offense and Doyle laughed a little and then Cordelia shot him a nasty look and Doyle stopped knowing he was in trouble.

"Well, there you go." Xander added.

"Yes, heard of those people our work is done." Giles wasn't amused by this.

"The answer is here," Xander looked to the books. "It's right here in front of us and we're too blind to see it." He then hit the table with his hand and then looked to Giles and Giles held a straight face. Giles walked away to get some stuff done before he went to see Joyce. "Right, I'm reading, I'm reading and I'm quiet." Xander sat down with Doyle, Cordelia and Oz to start this.

* * *

Buffy went to check on everyone as the house seemed very quiet. She checked on Joyce and she was in her room asleep. She has been sleeping a lot lately and it seemed to be the only thing that helped with her headache. Then she checked on Angel and he was asleep as well but someone was with him. Dawn had her head on his shoulder and they were sitting up in bed and Buffy heard the TV was on. They must have fallen asleep and it was a rather cute sight. She smiled and wasn't going to wake them.

Giles pulled up to Angel's house and walked in and everything was quiet as he looked around and saw Buffy coming down the stairs.

"Hey Giles," Buffy greeted him as they walked to the kitchen and then Giles saw a plate of brownies. "Be careful Dawn made them." And Giles decided not to eat them even though they smelt ok.

"Where is everyone?" Giles asked as he walked to the refrigerator and looked to see if there was anything to eat.

"Uh, napping," Buffy answered as she leaned against the counter.

"How is Joyce?" Giles asked and Buffy shrugged.

"She seems ok today wait and see." Buffy answered folding her arms across her chest. Joyce's health was fading slowly Buffy could feel it. "Anything on this woman?"

"Got the A-Team on it, I'll head back to the magic shop in a bit." Giles couldn't resist and took a brownie and bit into it. He then looked to Buffy as he chewed it. "Its…alright…very dry." Buffy smiled at him and shrugged.

* * *

The woman in red sat on her bed trying on shoes. She loved shoes and fashion and bought clothes at a ridiculous price. She won't settle for anything less.

The woman in red sat at a chair only instead of wearing a red dress she was in a red silk robe. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail as she sat there looking at her nails that were also painted red. Then some small, wrinkly, long eared, solid black eyes, wearing a brown robe came up to the woman and handed her a book.

"Bible?" The woman asked the creature nodded. "What is it?" She asked as she opened it.

"It is the human book of instructions. Makes no sense but the end however does, look my lady." The creature insisted and the woman started to flip to the end and the title stated "The Book Of Revaluations." The woman started to read it well skim it at least.

"This is their apocalypse?" The woman asked with a smile and the little creature nodded. "Oh, wow, it's horrible, I love it." Then the woman heard something from her closet as a demon hung there asleep well it was asleep for a little while. The woman picked her shoe and threw it at the monster that she had caught earlier and tied up. The monster stirred awake looking around.

"Finally I thought you were going to nap the whole day away." The woman then closed the bible and set it aside, got up and said walked through her huge walk in closet. She then sat in front of her mirror. "Got a question for you," The woman started. "I'm looking for a man, brown eyes, brown hair, rather handsome, strong for a human and massively rude." She got up walking over to the monster. "Do you have any idea who I'm talking about?" The monster growled and it began to talk. The woman then looked upset. "A slayer?" She asked. "Oh god please don't tell me I was fighting a vampire slayer." She sounded disgusted she then got up and walked over to the demon and grabbed his throat.

"I thought slayers were little girls." The woman stated and the monster, demon thing growled as it explained what it knew. "First boy slayer hmm, interesting." The woman let go of the demon and started to pace. "Will you kill him for me?" The demon growled meaning yes. "Good, get some friends and have fun." She then untied the monster. "I want the slayer, I want him dead but if he's alive then I'll kill him myself."

* * *

Angel walked through the front door of house after getting the mail. Giles was gone as he was going to check on the gallery and then go back to the magic shop. Angel walked to the kitchen setting down the mail and went to get a glass of water. As he was doing so Dawn was slowly sneaking up on him. She crept slowly as Angel downed his glass of water and Dawn smiled as she so close.

"Don't even think about it." Angel warned and his back was still turned to her and Dawn looked disappointed.

"How did you know?" Dawn asked, she has been practicing her stealth these days trying to be good at sneaking around.

"I'm your older brother I know everything." Angel answered and Dawn came up to him as he washed his cup out. "Did you do your homework?"

"I thought you knew everything?" Dawn folded her arms across her chest standing there and Angel didn't look amused. "I was trying to be stealthy like you've been teaching me so why didn't work?" Angel had to smile a little.

"It didn't work Kiwi because I am the slayer, I have been for five years and you know what it taught me?" Angel asked and Dawn shrugged but she looked interested as Angel wiped his hands dry. "To know when people are sneaking up on me." And Dawn rolled her eyes. "Homework," Angel ordered.

"Fine," Dawn had a little bit of protest in her voice as she went upstairs to finish before Giles gets back and they go out to dinner. Buffy then came in from the front porch and saw that Angel was awake Dawn was going back upstairs.

"Sleep ok?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded a little. He wasn't lying either it was a nice power nap. "Mom awake?" Buffy asked and shook his head no. She should stay asleep if it helps the headaches. "So, where are we going for dinner?" Buffy asked and Angel thought about it.

"I think Giles wants pizza, mom will eat it so will I." Angel answered as he dried the glass cup and put it away.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"She'll say she doesn't care." Angel answered.

"Never had that before." Buffy smiled and Angel had to smile to as he walked over to the knives and like earlier he started to scratch the inside of his cast with a huge knife.

"Don't even," Angel warned his girlfriend before she could open her mouth.

"Just wash that, we do use it." Buffy warned him as she headed upstairs to their room.

* * *

Giles came back to the magic shop where the rest of the A-Team was gathered still researching. No one has found anything yet on this woman but that didn't mean anything. It takes time they can't always find the answers right away.

"Alright," Giles came in as they all sat around and the night was slowly settling in. "We need to go over a few things because Angel does know this woman has something to hide and well I know we go over this all the time but it's about safety." It was safety talk. It was no one goes alone, everyone stay visible, no one is to be a hero type talk.

"Ok so now that's out of the way," Xander started and Giles rolled his eyes. "Any theories on this woman?"

"Well, Angel said he met a monk and I've began to research on any orders that have monks which doesn't really narrow anything down." Giles started. "Most religions have some sort…monk but from Angel has described this one appears to be more…Christian in origin." Giles went on.

"Well Buffy and Angel know the local Catholic priest," Cordelia stepped in. "Maybe he could tell us something maybe a monk came to town?"

"Maybe," Willow agreed with Cordelia on that and Giles nodded. "Head over to the church see if he knows anything."

* * *

Angel pulled up the Sunnydale Catholic Church with Buffy right at his side. They got out of the car and walked up the steps together and inside. It was evening and there was only one service this morning what was happening now was just private prayers. The couple walked down the aisle as there were a few people spread out praying and near the alter was Father Michael. Angel looked around the church as Buffy seemed more focused on the alter. The two stopped before the alter and Father Michael turned around and smiled.

"My two favorite people," He smiled and walked down the steps to greet the slayer and the vampire. "Angel, your arm what happened?" He asked.

"Long story, you have a minute?" Angel asked and Michael nodded and ushered them to a more private place. There was no secret that Sunnydale was strange but it was best to keep it the experts and let everyone else continue with their normal lives. They went back to the office part of the church and sat down as Michael took a seat at his desk.

"So, what's happening?" Michael asked. He wanted to help these two as they were on the front lines in the war of evil. The Council wasn't the only one who fought evil, they just think they are the best. You have hunters like Gunn and then you had holy front like Father Michael. The Catholic Church was in on the fight but it's not something they advertise. Remember Van Helsing? He was a hunter for the Church back in the late 1800s.

"Was there ever a monk sent to town?" Angel asked and Father Michael looked confused. "Take it that's a no." Angel answered his own question.

"If a monk were to come here sent by the this Diocese or another I would have been notified." Michael answered. "Why, what has happened?"

"I found a monk, he was tortured pretty badly, he died." Angel answered and Father Michael looked horrified. "Some demon bitch did it,"

"Angel," Buffy wanted Angel to watch his mouth in a church let alone in front a man of God.

"Sorry," Angel then looked to Michael.

"Like I said if a monk was visiting I would have known." Michael assured them and Angel trusted him.

"What if he wasn't coming here on unofficial business like hiding something." Buffy suggested and Michael thought about it.

"What's all this about?" Michael knew something was going on.

"I can't tell you everything, it's for your safety," Angel started and Michael nodded. "This monk said he and his brothers guarded something called the key, it opens…he never said what it opens but that this demon wants it." Angel finished. "Do you know of such a key?" Michael looked confused as he sat there and leaned back in his chair.

"Honestly, no," Michael answered and both Angel and Buffy nodded and then Father Michael leaned forwards. "If its that important that a demon is searching and monk was safeguarding it I can only imagine how dangerous it could be if fallen to the wrong people." Michael finished. "Angel, do know where this…key is?" Angel nodded. "Then go to the grave knowing." Meaning don't tell anyone as Michael stood up and went to his files. "I'll make a few calls to my higher ups see if they know of anything."

"Thank you Father," Buffy added knowing this wasn't a complete dead end. They're network has expanded since meeting Father Michael.

"I'll do a little digging myself as well." He added as Angel and Buffy stood up. "You two be careful. If a holy man was guarding something it means it's powerful."

"We will," Angel agreed and then Father Michael stood there, closing his eyes and held out his hands. Angel looked confused at this. "What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Praying," Michael answered and Angel looked to Buffy and she nodded knowing the gesture as Michael walked up to them placing his hands on their foreheads. "I know you don't believe Angel and Buffy's slowly getting back on the wagon but it'll make me feel better." Angel respected the wishes as there was a moment of silence and then Father Michael was done. "On your way then, fight the good fight."

"Thanks," Angel left and Buffy smiled to the Father as they left the church. They left the church and headed to car as they had to head back to the house, tell Giles what happened and then go to dinner with Joyce, Dawn and Giles. "Well, was that a waste or no?" Angel asked as he unlocked the car and got in with Buffy.

"He can look things up within the church, have to start somewhere." Buffy stated. "If anything…we got a blessing." She added and Angel nodded as he started the car up. "Do you believe Angel?" Angel then looked to her. Buffy was raised Catholic but Angel never set foot in a church until he became the slayer and met Buffy.

"I've seen a lot of things, more than anyone should," Angel explained. "Do I believe? Why would there be so much suffering if there was a God." That was Angel's answer. "If he so merciful why do people die, good people? Why do people suffer?" He asked and that was a good question and Buffy understood perfectly. She was a devote Catholic as a human and yet she suffered and lost faith so she understood perfectly.

"It's called faith Angel, you believe it's better when its over and the suffering stops." Buffy answered. "It takes time but…I'm slowly healing from it." Angel nodded a little. He wasn't sure what he believed in. Demons were real, hell was real he was there. You would think he'd believe in a god and in heaven but to see what he sees it's easy to question. Angel then put the car in drive and left.

* * *

Angel pulled up to his driveway as Giles opened the front door and Dawn and Joyce came out ready for the family night. The three got in the backseat as the radio was going.

"Bon Jovi?" Dawn asked as the song played.

"What do you have against Bon Jovi?" Angel asked his sister and she shrugged.

"We can listen to something else?" She suggested.

"You know the rules." Angel stated as he started to back out the driveway. "Driver picks the music,"

"I know," Dawn finished and Angel nodded. "So when I drive I can pick the music."

"You're never going to drive." Angel answered and Joyce smiled and Dawn looked very upset. "Especially not this car." And Dawn looked more upset. The Mustang was Angel's baby.

"I will be driving in a year though." Dawn reminded Angel and it's scared to know she was getting that old.

"Again, not this car." Angel reminded her and Dawn smiled.

"Over your dead body right?" Dawn asked and Angel nodded.

"And if I am dead and you wreck I'll haunt you." Angel added and Joyce rolled her eyes. This was typical. The rest of the ride was just family talk like what to do tomorrow, school and just the mundane thing called life. But for Buffy she could see this was starting to upset Angel about this woman. Something was after him and his sister but what? What was this key and what does it do? It scared Buffy because control was starting feel like it was being lost.

Buffy felt a little lost since the Initiative fell and Landry came to town. She hasn't confided to Angel about it just Father Michael and even then he barely knew what se was feeling. Something felt like…a countdown has started. She sort of knew after that dream about the first slayer it felt like it has started. She was warned about something. She was told something was coming and she couldn't stop it. So what was it? Just then she looked behind her hearing Giles humming.

"Really Giles?" Buffy asked and he looked to her.

"What? It's a good song." Buffy smiled a little. "Jovi does rock on some occasions." The Watcher protested and Buffy smiled a little and faced the front still smiling. "I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride," Giles started and Buffy smiled and Angel looked embarrassed. "I'm wanted," Buffy thought what the hell and joined in.

"Wanted!" She repeated both Dawn and Joyce smiled as Angel continued to drive with a little smile.

"Dead or alive!" Giles sung.

"Come on Angel," Joyce encouraged her and hopefully no one was watching. He was the slayer this was not what he does, sing but then again this was just a family moment in the car.

"I walk these streets," Angel sung to the song smiling. "A loaded six string on my back." Dawn had the biggest smile same with Buffy. Little moments like these can get you through anything.

"I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back!" Giles smiled as he sung.

"I've been everywhere!" Angel continued on. The slayer and Watcher have sung together a few times when alone. Their relationship as a slayer and a Watcher was more than that and hearing them sing it proves it.

"Oh yeah," Buffy sung the echo with a smile knowing this was funny.

"And I'm standing tall!" Giles sung and Buffy and Joyce were smiling and Dawn was giggling.

"I've seen a million faces! And I've rocked them all!" Angel and Giles sung together and everyone was smiling at this. "Cause I'm a cowboy! On a steel horse I ride!" Angel and Giles belched out together. No one was watching and they are allowed to have fun. "I'm wanted!"

"Wanted!" Buffy sung the echo.

"Dead or alive!" Angel and Giles finished.

"Because I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side!" Angel and Giles went on. "I'm wanted!"

"Wanted!" Again Buffy did the echo and Dawn echoed too.

"Dead or alive!" The two continued on and then Buffy looked to Angel as he continued on and something struck in Buffy. This woman probably wanted Angel dead too because he knew what the key is and if it's protected by holy people something was wrong. "And I ride! Dead or alive!" Buffy listened mostly to Angel singing that part even though this was all out of fun something was wrong as she heard that tag line. "I still drive! Dead or alive!" She knew something and she quickly had to stop and looked normal. "Dead or alive!"

* * *

Spike sat in his crypt looking a the head of a makeup dummy that he pained and it wore a blonde wig. He sat there staring at it and over the past few days he's had a few dreams, interesting dreams about Buffy. He kissed her in those dreams. And just earlier this morning as he and Harmony were having sex he thought about Buffy. Harmony came back to town and Spike needed some fun, mostly he was using her. But it was Buffy who he thought about.

"I'm back." Harmony announced and Spike dropped the head hoping Harmony didn't see him. "Oh, Spike you'll love this," Spike turned around to look at her. "So some weird nether world…person put the hit out on the slayer."

"So, that's like normal around here." Spike stated, Angel got a hit put on him on a nightly basis it was normal and non threatening.

"This person sent out Lei-Ach demons." Harmony stated and Spike's eyes widen. Those were very dangerous demons even for Angel. One is a handful and if there was more than Angel should run and take them out one by one. Spike got up and grabbed his coat as Harmony watched.

"Lei-Achs are out to smite the slayer, I want front row seats." And Spike left the crypt. Harmony smiled but what she didn't know was that Spike wasn't going to watch Angel die he was going to make sure he had the back up he needed. It was for Buffy, she loved the slayer and something deep down in Spike wanted to make sure Buffy stayed happy even if it meant keeping Angel from getting killed.

* * *

The pizza was good and now Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Joyce were now walking the streets. It was a nice cool night so this was a pleasant walk. Buffy had her arm interlocked with Angel's with Dawn walked next to Angel and her arm was linked to other as he escorted his two girls. Giles and Joyce walked behind them hand in hand as this was peaceful. They had to get back to the house soon because Joyce's headaches might spring up and they didn't want have her in any pain.

Dawn was just talking about school to Angel and Buffy and they listened. She was an active girl and she has a lot to say. Like Angel, she was an A student. Angel hoped once she graduates high school she will take the chance to leave this town and be something great. He never had that chance, it dangled in front of him but he has a destiny…sort of. He lived up some of his destiny and some of it was freewill. He was the slayer and he fought evil but the freewill part was dating Buffy, teaming up with people and turning his back to the Council.

"Slayer!" A voice called out and the five of them turned around and saw Spike running to them in a fast sprint.

"Now what?" Angel asked because he really wanted this to be a quiet family night with his…family. Just then Angel heard a growl and turned around and saw a demon. It had a white face, red markings and a red nose. It sort of looked like a demonic clown with sharp teeth. Dawn screamed as Buffy reached around and threw her back to Joyce and Giles. Angel raised his arm up that had the cast blocking the punch. He then punched the demon back and he was very pissed a demon was ruining a very nice night.

Spike got beside the slayer as Angel guarded his family and three more demons came around the corner for a total of four. Angel didn't have a weapon on him just a dagger in his belt. The four demons growled as Buffy joined up with Angel and Spike.

"What are they?" Angel asked as the demons continued to growl at them.

"Lei-Achs." Buffy and Spike said at the same time.

"Someone put the hit out on you mate." Spike explained further and Angel took out the dagger and twirled it meaning bring it on. He knew who sent the hit out. The Lei-Achs charged and Joyce gasped in fear as Angel held one back and shoved the blade up the demon's chin and that was the end of it. Spike and Buffy were beating the other two back while the forth stood there watching. Angel knew that was the leader and he continued to twirl the dagger.

The Lei-Ach growled at the slayer as it hissed. Giles stood in front of Joyce and Dawn ready to protect them with everything he had but he knew Angel had this fight even if he was still recovering. He was a five year slayer, he was one not to mess with. The Lei-Ach charged at Angel and he held the demon back and the demon punched Angel in the face. Usually it didn't hurt but because he was still recovering it had a nice sting. Angel ducked the next punch and he kicked the demon back.

No one ever comes near his family and thinks they can get away with it. The Lei-Achs were to not only kill Angel but anyone with him. Angel swiped the dagger at the demon and the demon managed to dodged the blade and then jumped in the air and went to kick Angel. Angel ducked and in one swift move he stabbed the demon in the stomach. Angel looked at the demon right in the eyes for a moment and then with a flat hand he shoved it upwards under the demon's chin and heard a snap and the demon fell. Buffy kicked her demon down and also snapped it's neck and Spike's demon got away running with it's tail between its legs.

Angel then turned to his family and Dawn let go of her mom and ran to Angel and hugged him. She wanted to be in the fight but she was still too young and innocent and her hugging Angel proved it. Joyce walked up and Angel hugged him as well and Buffy looked around, this was bad.

* * *

The Lei-Ach that got away was killed when it found the woman. The hit failed and for the woman it meant she needed to step up her game on the slayer. She knew slayer was told about the key or at least given information. But what she didn't know was the slayer was the guardian of the key. She had to come up with something more elaborate to kill Angel, demons and vampires won't get it done.

* * *

At Angel's house the night didn't end on the perfect note. Angel felt stupid to think he could have one perfect night. It'll never happen, it can never be easy and as he looked to the mirror he realized just how hard this was getting. He was old for a slayer, he has outlived all his sister slayers. He even had a feeling that Faith was going to die in jail just because that seemed to be…density. Destiny, was there a destiny for everyone? Were we all tied to a certain fait or do we just make it up as we go? Angel has been making up all this as he went on year by year but night something hit him. He was tired, it finally hit him like the demon punch to his face. He was very tired. What was he still doing?

It seemed like the same song was about to be sung again. A big evil was here, he would met the evil. There was going to be some fights, his people will find out what's really going on, he kicks the evil's ass and then it's over. This has happened since day one and damn, he was tired. He wanted one normal day, just one. He wanted the world to stop spinning and he could actually breathe. But that was just a hope and the damnest prayer. As long as he lives he will be wanted dead, as long as he lives it'll never end.

Angel looked to himself in the mirror and he maybe nineteen but he looked so much older than that. This war has aged him and has left many scars, scars you couldn't see. He was seasoned in this war, he could be a General but he was tired and all he wanted was a little bit of rest. Angel shut the lights off to the bathroom and the lights were on downstairs meaning his mom and Giles were up talking. Angel continued down the hall and slowly opened Dawn's door and looked in. She was asleep and he walked in.

Buffy sat on Angel's bed a little bit absent. She was dwelling on the events that have happened to night. It started with the church and it ended with the demons. She knew she had to brace herself because this was only the beginning of something big she could feel it but she couldn't explain it. Just then she looked up and Angel was there as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Buffy snapped out of it and stood up and walked over to Angel and she wrapped her arms around him and they just hugged each other. They didn't say anything and pulled apart and leaned in for a kiss.

Outside the house Spike was smoking and watched the light in Angel's room turn off. The lights were still on downstairs and he could see Joyce and Giles talking and smiling. He knew what was going on in Angel's room and he'd give anything trade place with slayer to be in that room. Spike took a long drag knowing that won't happen but he'll guard the house tonight to make sure no one came around. Spike put out the cigarette and lit up another one and continued to watch the house.

_**Wow, ok lot's happened in this chapter. A lot more is about to happen in the next chapter. Oh keep that little family moment in the car in mind. It comes back later and I'll talk about it more in the forum if you're interested. Yeah it's just going to build and build and build. So a recap is Dawn suddenly appeared a few months ago, Angel is doing well as slayer, Buffy is beginning to take charge of her life, Angel and Buffy are really in love. And now we have this. How bad can this get? Do you really want to know? **_

_**I will have a break down of this chapter in the forum for you guys if you wish to read it. Also I have a sneak peak of chapter 7 here and in the forum. Oh chapter 7 you guys are going to love it. I know you guys love Buffy's vampire past and guess what chapter 7 is a Buffy/Elizabeth flashback chapter. Excited? **_

_**The picture is starting to take shape guys, everything you need to know is all within the books. What's happening? Buffy has told you already. Tell me what's going to happen? How is this all going to go down? The title song O' Death explains it all. What do you want to see or at least hope to see. Tell me if you're nervous for what's to come. More to come soon so until the next post thank you guys for reading, you readers are the best. **_

_Chapter 7 The Five Slayers_

_Angel got the new clothes and then headed to the bathroom but down the hall he saw someone he had hoped avoid. _

"_Angel, are you ok?" Dawn rushed to her brother. Well, this was going very well._

"_I'm ok Kiwi." Angel insisted but Dawn was not stupid, she was young but smarter than her years. Dawn rushed up to Angel and she wasn't crying or nervous but helped him into the bathroom and then shut the door behind her and locked it. Dawn turned on the bathroom lights and the sink lights and turned on the water in the sink as hot as it will go and put the plug in the drain. Dawn then went to Angel and sat him on the toilet and helped him pull away the shirt that was now saturated in blood. The wound itself was starting to clot and the bleeding was tapering off. _

"_Oh my god I'm going to puke." Dawn commented and Angel just had to smile a little. "What happened?"_

"_Nothing like getting staked, understand now why vampires hate it." Angel was sarcastic but Dawn wasn't amused. "I've been shot at, bitten twice, punched, kicked, slammed into, tossed out windows that were not opened, smashed threw doors, slammed into the ground, fallen from a building." He listed all the beatings he's took over the years as Dawn took off his undershirt. "Was wondering when this was going to happen."_

"_And the vampire?" Dawn asked._

"_Dust," Angel answered and that was good because Dawn felt like if the vampire got away she would hunt it. No one kills her brother except her or Buffy. "Do not tell Buffy this happened." Angel warned his little sister as she wetted some gauze in the sink while turning the water off and started to clean the blood and Angel winced at the pain. _

"_And you're just going to do what?" Dawn asked as she cleaned the blood up while Angel sat there wishing he still had some of that pain medication from the hospital. His cast on his arm was gone against the doctor's recommendation. The doctor wanted Angel to wear it one more week just to be sure. But the doctor was better off telling the wall that. If the doctor wasn't going to remove it then Angel would have so better to be safe. The cast was removed two days ago. His arm was fine but now he had a hole in his stomach. "Hide it?"_

"_Damn right I will, I don't want Buffy to worry." Angel answered._

"_You're going to hide this?" Dawn asked as the blood was cleaned up but the trashcan looked like a person was murdered in there. _

"_I heal pretty quickly, three or four days." Angel answered as Dawn started to put some antiseptic on the wound and now she would dress it. _

"_So no sex for three or four days." Dawn commented with a smile and Angel looked up at her. She regrets nothing. _

"_How are we related?" Angel asked as Dawn began to tape the wound up._

"_See, when two people love each other," Dawn started._

"_Stop," Angel demanded as he looked at the clean dressing and it was done. "I'm so dead, Buffy will find out."_


	7. The Five Slayers

Chapter 7 The Five Slayers

_**A/N: Uh oh it's Tuesday meaning chapter posting day. You're all going to love this chapter I know it. Everything is getting worse by the way. Excited, nervous? Enjoy my readers. **_

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death, _

_Oh Death,__  
__Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_

_But what is this, that I can't see__  
__with ice cold hands taking hold of me._

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,__  
__who will have mercy on your soul?_

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death, _

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold__  
__Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

_Oh, Death,__  
__Well I am Death, none can excel,__  
__I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death,__  
__My name is Death and the end is here..._

_Oh Death by Jen Titus_

Angel was on a nightly and normal patrol. The only real thing he needed to do was watch out for this woman that has come to town and there was still no word on who she was or why she needed Dawn. At the moment Angel was fighting the last vampire for the night. At first he was surrounded but now it was down to one. Angel was completely healed from the massive ass kicking he got from the mysterious woman and he wanted a fist fight with the vampires.

Angel dodged a few of the punches from the vampire and then swung at the monster and his fist connected with it's jaw. Angel was gaining the upper hand as he dropped kicked the vampire that looked like it was stuck in the eighties. The vampire had the Led Zeppelin, tight jeans and a leather vest with the big hair going on. Angel grabbed the vampire and head butted the thing and it was time to end this so he could go home. Angel went to drive the stake down and the vampire made one last attempt to save itself.

It charged at Angel and grabbed him slamming Angel into a giant headstone. Angel grunted in the pain as the vampire punched really good in the ribs. Angel managed to shove the vampire away for a moment but his stake was on the ground. Angel went for it but the vampire was closer and grabbed it. The eighties vampire drove the stake down and Angel caught the vampire's wrist holding it back. Angel was too focused on the stake that he didn't see the next move and the vampire kneed Angel in the stomach. That gave the vampire enough time to drive the stake right into Angel's side.

"Justice," The vampire whispered to Angel. But the vampire didn't drive the stake in far enough to puncture any internal organs. It still hurt and made Angel dizzy. It also made Angel mad, nothing was going to take him down with his own weapon. He kicked the vampire back and took the stake from his abdomen and then threw it as hard as he could right to the vampire's chest and the vampire was dust. Angel then fell to the ground holding his side and looked to his hand that was covered in his own blood. He needed to get out of here because he was easy prey.

* * *

Angel got out his car and made sure there was no blood anywhere. If he could drive home with a broken nose, a broken arm, dislocated shoulder and other injuries he could drive home with a stab wound. Angel took off his over shirt and was using it to stop the bleeding as he walked into the house. The place was quiet and he wasn't sure how he was going to hide this one. Angel quietly went upstairs and every step creaked so loud going up. Angel went to his room and there was no Buffy and thank god. She almost lost it the last time he was hurt and that was just a week and half ago.

Angel continued to hold the shirt on his wound as he was searching for new clothes and would get the first aid kit well the heavy duty first aid kit. He would have to either ditch this shirt somewhere far from the house because Buffy will smell the blood or he could burn it. Either way this shirt was toast. Angel got the new clothes and then headed to the bathroom but down the hall he saw someone he had hoped to avoid.

"Angel, are you ok?" Dawn rushed to her brother. Well, this was going very well.

"I'm ok Kiwi." Angel insisted but Dawn was not stupid, she was young but smarter than her years. Dawn rushed up to Angel and she wasn't crying or nervous but helped him into the bathroom and then shut the door behind her and locked it. Dawn turned on the bathroom lights and the sink lights and turned on the water in the sink as hot as it will go and put the plug in the drain. Dawn then went to Angel and sat him on the toilet and helped him pull away the shirt that was now saturated in blood. The wound itself was starting to clot and the bleeding was tapering off.

"Oh my god I'm going to puke." Dawn commented and Angel just had to smile a little. "What happened?"

"Nothing like getting staked, understand now why vampires hate it." Angel was sarcastic but Dawn wasn't amused. "I've been shot at, bitten twice, punched, kicked, slammed into, tossed out windows that were not opened, smashed threw doors, slammed into the ground, fallen from a building." He listed all the beatings he's took over the years as Dawn took off his undershirt. "Was wondering when this was going to happen."

"And the vampire?" Dawn asked.

"Dust," Angel answered and that was good because Dawn felt like if the vampire got away she would hunt it. No one kills her brother except her or Buffy. "Do not tell Buffy this happened." Angel warned his little sister as she wetted some gauze in the sink while turning the water off and started to clean the blood and Angel winced at the pain.

"And you're just going to do what?" Dawn asked as she cleaned the blood up while Angel sat there wishing he still had some of that pain medication from the hospital. His cast on his arm was gone against the doctor's recommendation. The doctor wanted Angel to wear it one more week just to be sure. But the doctor was better off telling the wall that. If the doctor wasn't going to remove it then Angel would have so better to be safe. The cast was removed two days ago. His arm was fine but now he had a whole in his stomach. "Hide it?"

"Damn right I will, I don't want Buffy to worry." Angel answered.

"You're going to hide this?" Dawn asked as the blood was cleaned up but the trashcan looked like a person was murdered in there.

"I heal pretty quickly, three or four days." Angel answered as Dawn started to put some antiseptic on the wound and now she would dress it.

"So no sex for three or four days." Dawn commented with a smile and Angel looked up at her. She regrets nothing.

"How are we related?" Angel asked as Dawn began to tape the wound up.

"See, when two people love each other," Dawn started.

"Stop," Angel demanded as he looked at the clean dressing and it was done. "I'm so dead, Buffy will find out."

"Then what will you do?" Dawn asked and Angel thought about it.

"No idea," Angel answered. Angel was not afraid anything for the most part. But there were two people he feared Buffy was one, his mom was the other. Dawn finished and Angel stood up slowly. It hurt now but it'll be good and sore tomorrow. Angel looked in the mirror seeing the actually ok bandage wrap Dawn did.

"So what about your clothes?" Dawn asked.

"Want to do something cool?" Angel asked and Dawn's eyes lit up meaning yes.

* * *

Big brother and little sister were standing in an ally with a rundown trashcan in front of them. Angel just finished letting Dawn pour gasoline in the trashcan where his two bloody shirts were. His pants had no stains on them. Also in the trashcan were all the gauze Dawn threw away along with anything in that trashcan from back home. Angel took out a matchbook and lit a match and then threw it in the trashcan and it went in a blaze.

"Cool," Dawn commented with a smile. You know most siblings fight, they pull at each other's hair, drive their parents crazy. Of course these two have their arguments, they have their views and differences and of course drive Joyce to the edge of insanity once in a while. But how many siblings can say they just stood there watching something burn together? Or how many siblings will sit there on a hood of a car in the middle of nowhere and watch the stars and just enjoy that one another is there? Dawn wasn't really his sister in technical terms but as they stood there watching the trashcan burn she felt more than his little sister but he couldn't describe it.

Ever since those fake memories were put in his head he was willing to die for his baby sister. Angel was always willing to die for his family fake memories or not. Dawn then felt Angel put his arm around her shoulder and pull her close. Dawn wrapped her arms around Angel and they enjoyed the warmth of the fire together.

* * *

Buffy came home and the house was dark. Angel was home, his car was outside same with Joyce. She walked to the kitchen to shut the light off and headed upstairs and the hallway was dark except the nightlight. Buffy went to check on Dawn and she was asleep in her room. Buffy then went to check on Joyce and she too was asleep. Buffy then went into Angel's room and the lights were out. Angel was in bed and Buffy was quiet in changing so she wouldn't wake him.

Once she changed Buffy crawled into bed and almost instinctively Angel wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and Buffy rested her head on his chest. She was at the mansion doing some research. But the research was not about this woman it was about something else that she has been doing for a while now. Everyone at one time was onboard with the research but it's fallen to the wayside but not for Buffy. She was still trying to find out why she was brought back from hell and who brought her back. It's not that the group didn't care but other things have come up but she was still in search.

* * *

The next day was like any other day. It started with the alarm clock going off, Angel missing the off button four times before actually shutting it off. He got up first with Buffy wanting five more minutes. Angel would get out of bed first and today was a good day to be the first one up as he got to the closet and quickly changed shirts. He showered last night after the great burning of two of his shirts and the bandage was changed. It was looking ok so far. All that was done before Buffy was even home. Angel then went to put some pants on while Buffy rose much like a zombie would.

"It's early," Buffy grumbled.

"Got to feed Dawn and then take her to class then I got to get to class." Angel explained why it's early. Buffy nodded and laid back down in bed. She'll get up in a bit to help Joyce out. Angel left the room and walked down the hall and knocked on Dawn's door and got a groan. "Wake up," And he got another groan as he headed downstairs to get the started.

* * *

Angel left the house with Dawn and they drove in his car to class. Now that it was daylight Angel checked for any blood stains and he didn't see any but to be sure he was going to get the car detailed and then go to the mansion. Yes, he was skipping class today.

After getting his car clean Angel was at the mansion alone and went to Giles' room. The Watcher diaries were in there. Giles will read them once in while. When he and Angel first met Giles read the diaries all the time. But now he'll pick one up once in a while when he's extremely bored. Angel opened Giles' door and looked around the spotless room with the made bed. Angel never made his bed his mom would and now Buffy does it. His theory was why make it when you're going to mess it up again.

Angel walked to the bookshelf and found the diaries. They were in chronological order and Angel might as well start from the beginning. The nice thing is the deaths of the slayer should be at the end. Angel took the first diary and opened in and it was in a language he's never seen. Angel closed the book realizing that not all slayers spoke or wrote English and they lived throughout the whole world. Angel took out another diary and same issue. He was going to have to jump ahead to the more modern diaries if he was wanting to find anything.

A few hours have passed by without Angel realizing it. He would grab a snack if he needed to and then went back to reading. Angel sitting on the floor reading yet another diary and he was so focused that he didn't even notice someone was walking to the room. Giles stood at his doorway and saw Angel on the floor reading.

"I do hope you've been putting them back in order." Giles started and that made Angel jump a little and he looked to his Watcher as he closed the book.

"Jesus," Angel was startled.

"No, Giles," The Watcher looked a little upset that Angel was in here. "Sneaking around?" Angel stood up with the book and placed back where he found it.

"Research." Angel answered as Giles walked into his room.

"If it's about that woman I've checked," The Watcher began and Angel shook his head no.

"It's about the slayers." Angel stated which caught Giles' attention. "I uh, well I was just thinking how they died and how it happened." Angel was telling the truth. Twice now and in relatively in close span he nearly died.

"I'm afraid there is not much." Giles took off his glasses thinking. "Usually a Watcher will not write about the death in detail because one he or she wasn't there. Two, it's too painful for them talk about or three they died with the slayer." Giles finished and maybe Angel should have just asked instead wasting all that time because that's all he found, exactly what Giles said.

"If I died Giles," Angel started. "Would you write about it? Would you write about it no matter how painful it is?" And that was a question Giles' never thought about answering because it's something he never wanted to think about or ever happen.

"I never want to bury you Angel," Giles started. "I didn't want to bury you when we first met and I never will. But I do understand that the chance of you dying tonight, tomorrow is there. It's somewhere in the fine print and I want to see you live a long life and not just on the battle field." The Watcher continued. "I hope someday you can walk away from the fight, that you can be happy with a family, children."

Angel listened and he knew Giles was sincere about this. And yes Angel wanted to walk away from the war. He wanted to retire one day, hang up his jersey and then actually live normally. "It's hope and it's something that I hope will happen. But I am prepared for the worst and even then when it happens I know I won't be ready." Giles paused for a moment looking at Angel. "But yes, I would write about your final fight because yours will matter because of what you are."

Angel wasn't sure if he should take comfort in what Giles said. One thing is for sure no matter how long Angel lived on earth his memory will live through many more years to come.

* * *

The day went on and Angel was able to play it off with Giles about looking up slayers and their deaths. The Watcher wasn't stupid but this new training did consist of Angel learning about the past slayers. There was no information about their last fight but there was one person who could tell him what it was like. He wasn't sure though if he wanted to know but how else can he guard himself? Might as well ask the expert.

Angel slowly crept into his room still hiding the pain in stomach. It was better since last night but he was still hiding it from Buffy. Last night he slept with a shirt on and was not himself and he knew she picked up on it. What would he say to her? _'Hey Buffy, I got stabbed last night and oh by the way how did you kill the slayers?' _Yeah that's going to go over well. He took off his coat slowly and then jumped to a voice.

"Hey," Buffy greeted him walking in and he had to keep his cool.

"Hi," Angel somewhat squeaked out and that made Buffy aware something was wrong.

"What did you do?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing," Angel answered but Buffy wasn't stupid. Her stands changed knowing something was up.

"What happened?" Buffy demanded.

"Buffy it's nothing," Angel assured her but she didn't buy it. How long could he keep it up?

"You know I'm going to find out so just tell me." She demanded and he might as well. Angel let out a sigh and he took his shirt off and Buffy's eyes widen so big and her face was covered in fear. "Angel,"

"I'm alright Buffy," He tried to assure but that wasn't going to work. She rushed over to him to inspect the bandage and Dawn did a very good job. But she knew it needed to be changed. Buffy pushed him to the bed and ran for the medical kit in the bathroom and came back rushing out. She unwrapped the old one and saw the wound. It looked better from earlier this morning but it was still there. By the end of tomorrow it should be closed and turning pink.

"What the hell Angel!" Buffy yelled as she started to clean it up. Angel didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yeah she was angry and Angel learned a long time ago to never make Buffy angry. "Angel!" She snapped looking at him.

"It's ok Buffy." He tried again.

"No it's not, this is a deep wound." She stated. He should have gone to the hospital for it but it's Angel.

"I'm the slayer this happens." He was fighting a losing argument and digging himself a hole.

"Angel, you were staked, no that does not just happen. You think you could have kept this from me? You think I'm stupid or wouldn't figure it out!" Buffy was upset.

"I hoped you wouldn't." That was poor response as Buffy's eyes were full of anger now. Buffy just sat there for a moment and then started to redress the wound in silence and anger now. She was angry because when Buffy tighten the dressing she made sure he felt it. "Ouch, Buffy,"

"I'm not kidding Angel," She looked up at him. "What the hell?" She then stood up as he sat there looking at the new dressing and it was better, a little tight but better. Buffy paced for a moment and then looked to him. "You could have died."

"I know," Angel was in a lot of trouble and he knew it.

"And you kept it a secret from me?" She was seeing a little red right now. "Why didn't you just come to me?"

"I didn't want to scare you." Angel answered.

"That has to be the lamest excuse yet!" Buffy was done at the moment. They were silent as well.

"Buffy, I," he had to explain himself or he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. She will kick him out of his own room, his own bed and he would have to take it like a man. "I didn't say anything because this wasn't the first time I've been nearly killed." That was true but all those times Buffy knew about it. "I'm sorry I was just,"

"What?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"I've been doing a lot of training and this no nothing vampire stakes me with my own stake." Angel was beginning to explain. "I went to read up on the past slayers, how they died. The books don't say anything. I want to know how they die, I know it happens but does it really happen by some vampire or was it some glory death?" He asked and Buffy stood there wondering where this was going. "If I just knew what mistakes they made I counter that."

"Angel there was no mistake, it happens I get that but you not telling is what made me mad." Buffy finished looking at him. She knew though there was more. He looked up at her working up the courage to ask this question.

"I need to know how you killed the slayers." Angel flat out asked and Buffy's widen.

"What?" Buffy was not happy about that question. That was a private matter and one she rather not share with Angel…ever. Hell she hasn't even shared those five stories with Father Michael and she has told him some wild stories. She was waiting for Michael to say go to hell to her and leave. But Angel wanted to know the five stories that she never wanted to tell a soul. How was this going happen? "Why?"

"To be sure I can handle anything." He answered. "I've looked through the books Buffy, there's nothing, there's nothing saying how it was done. You've killed five slayers, how? What happened? How did you do it?" Buffy stood there feeling a little dizzy that her boyfriend was requesting this information. She has avoided this conversion for a long time guess now it had to happen. All things do get revealed in time and maybe she's avoided it long enough. But it didn't mean she was going to go quietly about it.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were now at the Bronze to go over the slayer's Buffy's killed during her time as Elizabeth. It was a touchy subject for Buffy. Angel was a slayer himself so she was going to tell him how she killed his kin so to speak. But each one she killed brought her closer to Angel when she thought about it. But in order to do this, to talk about it she needed to work up the courage and it started with a few beers and maybe a shot or two of hard liquor. She downed another beer trying different flavors and she has come to the conclusion that she likes her fine red wines better.

"You know, there are quite a few American beers that are highly underrated." Buffy looked to the bottle and she looked like she wanted be sick. "This, unfortunately, is not one of them." She then set the bottle down looking a little unsatisfied with it. Angel just sat there knowing Buffy was trying to bypass this conversion. She has been trying to by pass it since meeting him. But deep down she knew it was going to happen.

"Buffy," Angel was serious about this conversion he needed to know about himself and to learn about yourself you need to know where you came from. And if a vampire can kill a slayer he needed to know how it's done, why the five slayers Buffy killed didn't survive. He needed to learn from their mistakes so he wouldn't make them. "This isn't about the fine choice of hops." Buffy smiled and it was her tipsy smile meaning maybe she'll talk. "This is about five slayers, who were they and how did you do it?" Buffy then saw the waitress pass her.

"Hey," She called to the waitress. "Shot of whiskey, Jack please, make it two." Buffy asked and the waitress left. Yes Buffy felt like she needed to be more on the side of trashed to talk. The waitress came back with two shot glasses for Buffy and the vampire took both. The alcohol burned but Buffy took it in stride and then she looked to Angel.

"You know, this isn't going to be easy for me to talk about or for you to hear. In the books it just says I killed them. But there's more to it." Buffy really didn't want to talk about this. But the alcohol would take affect and hopefully soon. Maybe she can drown this in liquor and when she wakes up she won't remember it.

"Come on Buffy," Angel needed to know. Maybe when he was sixteen it was good not to know but he was getting close to twenty. He can handle it now especially after all they've been through together. "Tell the tale." It couldn't be that hard right?

"Right. You want to learn all about how I killed the slayers and you want to learn fast," Buffy repeated the question in the form of an answer but she was stalling. It's not that she didn't want to talk about it; it was just weird talking about killing slayers to a slayer. And the slayer before her was the one man she loved more than life itself. It felt awkward and how many levels of wrong was she hitting. It's awkward also how much information and detail should be given? "Right then," Buffy sighed leaning back in her chair. "We fought. I won. The end."

"That's not what I want." Angel was now annoyed and she could see it in his face.

"What did you want?" Buffy asked sitting back up. She really didn't want to talk about this at all. This was one subject to avoid the other was about her drunk father. Of course she trusted Angel and could open up to him but these two subjects, maybe they were best left buried. "A quick demo? A blow-by-blow description for you to memorize? It's not about the moves, baby."

Angel just folded his arms across his chest as the waitress brought out their food to them. Angel just stared her down as she sat there. "Angel, what I'm going to say, I didn't enjoy it, Elizabeth did. She sought them out except the first one. She wanted to be known forever and,"

"I know who you are, it's ok. I'm asking this because I want to know. You survived five slayers regardless if you went looking for them." Angel kept his gaze fixed on her. "I trust you." Buffy nodded and had to think about the past, one hell of a past.

_**1751 London England**_

_Elizabeth dug her way out of her own grave. Once she was free from the earth she looked up seeing Darla again._

_"What…what…" Elizabeth was disorientated._

_"It's ok Lizzy, takes a moment but you'll feel it." Darla assured her and Elizabeth did as she stood._

_"What did you do to me?" Elizabeth asked she stood up looking at Darla._

_"I gave you life, immortality take its yours. We can command everything, do what we want, take what we want." Darla explained. Elizabeth started to feel it more a great strength, a great power in her. "We no longer have to suffer we can make others suffer." Darla smiled and Elizabeth started to smile a little._

_Henry took another sip of his drink. He hadn't noticed Elizabeth had left. He might noticed when the dishes pile up and the bath buckets get full. The door then opened and Elizabeth stood outside the door. Darla hid behind her._

_"Father?" Elizabeth asked and Henry looked up looking up._

_"What are you doing outside!" He sounded angry but that was no different than any other day. "Get your ass inside now!" He demanded and she did. Elizabeth walked over to her father and stood before him and he smiled. She knew that smile and what it meant but no more. He went to reach out and touch her and she grabbed his hand and threw him across the room. Elizabeth walked in and Darla smiled watching her sister make her first kill. "Elizabeth?" Her father asked and her face morphed into it's demon form and she attacked him._

_Darla waited as she fed for the first time. Once his soul left the house Darla walked in as Elizabeth drained Henry until there was nothing left. She stopped as she ripped his throat apart and felt powerful. The one who caused so much pain was gone, the pain was gone._

"For me, it felt like justice was done." Buffy continued to explain as Angel sat there and listened. "Darla gave me immortality that night and I don't think she was ready for it. I don't think she knew what I was and what I could do."

"You mean like what Alex said how a vampire only enhance the dark nature?" Angel asked sipping his drink and Buffy nodded. She had ordered another shot of whiskey and took it.

"I was abused most of my life Angel. I bottled up a lot of rage because of it." Buffy knew that feeling of rage, it was powerful and blinding at the same time. "Maybe Elizabeth did what she did because of it, she was a true monster." Buffy sort of zoned out thinking about those days, the lives she took. "Darla never taught me anything it was like I knew what I was, what I could do and I unleashed it.

_**1760**_

_Elizabeth stood over a man, her heels on his chest. He was beaten up pretty badly and shaking with fear. Elizabeth smiled looking down at him as she drove that heel into his chest and the man's face crinched with pain. Elizabeth let up still smiling at him and backed off a little. The man thought maybe he would get away and if he did he promised to never look at little girls again._

_Elizabeth though didn't trust him and with one swift and powerful move she kicked his face and it went sharply to the side snapping his neck._

Angel and Buffy pool table playing a little game. Angel knew of Elizabeth's past, she was whore, she killed men for their money and their actions. He knew all this but to hear it especially from her it still was unsettling. This woman before him who would die for him, who has died for him, who protects the innocent was once so cruel maybe hell wouldn't have her.

"So you became a vampire traded up on the food chain. Then what?" Angel asked as he took his shot and managed a corner pocket. Buffy's eyes widen looking at him.

"Oh, no, please," Buffy had a little attitude with it. "Don't make it sound like something you'd flip past on the Discovery Channel. Becoming a vampire is a powerful, profound experience," She looked to him leaning against the pool stick. "You have no idea the strength you feel, the rush of kill. It's like, you are God, people will do what you want and there was no consequences at all."

"So the slayer?" Angel asked as he took out a cigarette because he was a little nervous. He lit it up and took a drag on it and blew it out.

"Russia, 1770," Buffy started. "Darla and I liked to travel and we would roll out a map, close our eyes and point and that's where we would go. It was my turn to pick that night and my finger landed on Moscow."

_**1770 Moscow Russia**_

_Elizabeth and Darla were in the same pub that night. Elizabeth was already trashed and men were hanging all over her. Darla wasn't as wasted yet but a few more shots and she will be. Elizabeth got up stumbling knowing it was time to go but one man hung onto her. He wanted her and she smiled, he looked like a good kill. Elizabeth grabbed the man's hand and they stumbled over to Darla._

_"Darla, I'm leaving, got someone yummy." Elizabeth smiled and Darla smiled back._

_"Have fun Lizzy," Darla waved her off and Elizabeth and the man stumbled out of the bar and walked the dark streets. They were stumbling and heading to the little place where she and Darla were staying but as she walked with the man she was getting hungry._

_"You married?" Elizabeth asked and the man chuckled._

_"Yeah, is that going to affected anything?" He asked and Elizabeth smiled._

_"Means you have experience right?" She asked and then he pushed her against the wall smiling. He leaned in for a kiss and Elizabeth accepted but this only made her hungrier. As he kissed her she morphed into her demon form. He moved down to her neck and then Elizabeth grabbed his hair and yank him back. He started to laugh thinking this was foreplay but his eyes widen seeing the yellow eyes and the demon face._

_"Help!" He screamed and Elizabeth smiled._

_"Let's do it." Elizabeth then pulled him closer and sunk her into his neck. But as she was feeding Elizabeth stopped and looked to her right seeing someone standing there. It was a girl, maybe sixteen at the most. She said something in Russian and it probably meant stop. Elizabeth shoved the man down as he held his bleeding neck. This little girl ruined her dinner. "Who are you?" She asked._

_The girl said her name but Elizabeth didn't understand what the girl was saying as she took out a stake. Elizabeth had no idea what was happening as she stood there. The girl then charged at her and Elizabeth dodged her. For being drunk Elizabeth still could focus. She ducked the swings the girl gave her. Elizabeth never fought a human like this. The only things she knew that could have skills like this were other vampires._

_"What are you?" Elizabeth asked again as the girl jumped in the air and went to slam down the stake to Elizabeth chest. Elizabeth grabbed the stake and held it at bay while the girl shoved her against the wall. Not only could she fight but she was very strong. The pointed end of the stake was getting closer to Elizabeth chest and the vampire had to do something and fast. This was a chick fight so Elizabeth dug her nails into the girl and it caused her to let up just a little and then Elizabeth kicked her back._

_The girl went after her again and Elizabeth grabbed her and threw her to the wall. The little girl went to jump up but Elizabeth reached down and picked her up and slammed her against the wall and let her fall. The girl rolled to her side and coughed up blood and looked to Elizabeth. She was saying something to her but Elizabeth could not understand._

_"Like I care," Elizabeth grabbed the girl by the neck, shoved her against the wall. "Still hungry." Elizabeth then sunk her fangs into the girl's neck to feed. The girl screamed in terror and something happened. Elizabeth has never tasted blood like this. It was strong, powerful and like a high. Elizabeth drained the girl dry and let her body fall to the floor. Elizabeth stood there for a moment and wiped some blood from her lips and licked it. But who was this girl?_

"I looked up the slayer, found out who the slayer was." Buffy continued on with the story. Angel felt a little uncomfortable hearing it. "After that night I became obsessed with the slayer, I wanted to feel that rush again." Buffy looked a little ashamed but it was true. She had that same rush feeding off of Angel although his blood was a little different. His was slayer blood but it seemed to be more intoxicating.

"Then what?" Angel asked and he wanted her to go on. Buffy shrugged to the question remembering that night in Moscow like it just happened.

"To most vampires, the slayer was the subject of cold sweats and frightened whispers." Buffy continued on. "But I never hid. I liked it when people knew who I was. Hell, I went after demon hunters like Landry. I mean, if you're looking for fun, there's death, there's glory, then to hell with everything else." Buffy made her move on the pool table and as she went passed Angel she took the cigarette from his mouth and brought it to her lips and took a drag on it. "That then brings me to my next slayer Claudine in France, not long after I made Landry go insane."

"So how'd you kill her?" Angel asked and Buffy had to take another trip down memory lane.

_**French Revolution 1791**_

_Elizabeth smiled seeing the young girl. She was younger than the last slayer she offed back in Russia. The Russian slayer was just an encounter something Elizabeth did not foresee but not this slayer. No, this one Elizabeth looked for. Darla said she was crazy to go looking but Elizabeth is crazy. Unlike the last slayer this one Elizabeth knew her name, Claudine._

_"Come on little girl." Elizabeth was taunting her and Claudine charged at her. Elizabeth managed one block but Claudine kicked her back. The whole time Elizabeth was smiling. These two have been fighting for sometime now but the slayer was getting tired. Elizabeth was a forty year old vampire now, she's picked up some skills in the trade. Claudine was only a slayer for a few months and she had just turned fourteen. We know the outcome of this. Claudine threw a punch and then went to drive her stake into Elizabeth's heart._

_Elizabeth grabbed the stake and shoved it into Claudine's stomach and Elizabeth smiled as Claudine's eyes started to water a little._

_"Oh, sorry, let me take care of that." Elizabeth shoved it deeper and then took it out and tossed it away. Claudine fell to the ground holding her side as it bled. Elizabeth reached down and grabbed the young girl and she continued to fight but she was already dying. Elizabeth rotated her so Claudine's back was against Elizabeth chest. Elizabeth held her face. "It's alright, shh, hush, hush," Claudine's neck snapped and Elizabeth snapped it like it was nothing. Claudine fell to the ground and Elizabeth left._

_Darla waited and then saw Elizabeth come around the corner with a smile. The war was still going on as the battle field was just behind them._

_"Oh my god Lizzy." Darla knew what happened. The slayer was here in the war because vampires were here picking off the wounded soldiers. Vampires love war because for them it was like an all you can eat buffet._

_"Come on Darla, this war is starting to bore me." Elizabeth walked right passed her sister still smiling._

Angel didn't realize how hard it was actually going to be to listen to this. It was difficult, the woman he loved killed that slayer with no remorse, no fear, no pity, nothing she just smiled about it.

"You ok?" Buffy asked knowing she might need to slow it down. For her t was still awful to think about. Angel nodded meaning he needed to know more.

"Then what?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged a little.

"Two slayers in the book. It got around fast, I was making a name for myself." Buffy paused for a moment. "It wasn't until ten years later did I find the next slayer. You guys aren't easy to track. If a vampire tracks you it means they truly want you. Slayers then were harder to find but I found my next one." Buffy made a quick shot on the pool table. "Darla wasn't happy that I had the urge to find the slayer again. This one though I didn't completely seek out."

Angel stood there knowing Giles would be drooling over this. Buffy was giving a piece of history that only she knew about . "Darla and I were just passing through London,"

_**1812 London England **_

_"Lizzy, come one two isn't enough?" Darla asked and Elizabeth looked to her._

_"It's been ten years." Elizabeth stated as they walked the streets of London at night._

_"So this is going to be a ten year thing?" The big sister asked._

_"No, just happens to be about ten years ago I killed my last one." Elizabeth answered. "You want to kill this one? We can do it together," Elizabeth said as they were before a church. Darla didn't answered and Elizabeth shrugged. "More for me." Elizabeth then headed up the steps of the church. This slayer was inside praying. Elizabeth wasn't going to set foot in the church but she was going to get the slayer to come out._

_Samantha, a sixteen year old slayer was saying her nightly prayers and then felt it. She has been slaying for a year now and she knew what it felt like when a vampire was around. She quickly did the sign of the cross and then got from the pew and looked to the back of the church and saw a shadow at the door. Samantha walked to the back and then saw Elizabeth._

_"It's you," Samantha whispered and Elizabeth smiled._

_"It's your lucky day." Elizabeth smiled right back._

_"I've been praying that if I ever found you God would help me to strike you down." Samantha took out her stake._

_"One thing I've learned little girl," Elizabeth dodged the stake and grabbed it, kneeing Samantha in the stomach, brought her back up and punched her. "Your God doesn't exist." She then grabbed Samantha's wrist crushing it took the stake._

_"No!" Samantha yelled._

_"It's ok, all good girls go to heaven." And Elizabeth silenced the young girl with one move to the neck. It's something as a signature for Elizabeth, a calling card. Samantha's lifeless body was on the ground before the entryway to the church and Elizabeth looked in seeing the Christ on the cross at the other end. She turned her back and walked away. "Getting soft on me, she wasn't even worth it." Meaning she wanted a good fight but it didn't happen._

Buffy was down three slayers, two more to go.

"Guess I was asking for a better fight." Buffy finished the story and Angel nodded. "Be careful for what asked though."

"So the next slayer, how did you kill her?" Angel asked and Buffy gave that sly smile as she walked behind Angel.

"Funny you should ask," Buffy muttered before she reached out and grabbed him by the neck. Instinctively, Angel reacted, bringing up the pool cue as a makeshift weapon, but Buffy stopped him. "Lesson number one: A slayer must always reach for her weapon your case his weapon." Buffy vamped out staring at Angel. He doesn't see her demon face often and he tends to forget about it. "I've already got mine," She explained and went back to her human form and backed away a little giving Angel some space.

"A good thing too," Elizabeth continued on with the history lesson. "Becoming a vampire, you've got nothing to fear, nothing but one girl, well boy now." Buffy stood next to the pool table. "Eighteen seventeen, it was still me and Darla and we got stuck in England for a bit. I kind of ruffled things up and low and behold slayer four. I heard rumors the slayer was there so I went looking for her. She was tiny, smaller than the others." Buffy described her.

"Finally though this slayer was different she had a sword and she was feisty." Buffy remembered Justine. "There were lots of kicks and punches, and she had me backed up against the wall at one point, but I backhanded her and sent her flying. She lost her stake…had to bend over to get it…she wasn't quick enough." Buffy paused not sure if she should finish. That's what happened last night with Angel. "I won." Buffy finished.

"You got off on all the kills." Angel stated and Buffy shrugged.

"Well yeah," Buffy laughed a little trying to be cool as she lined up her next shot. But she knew she just made Angel uncomfortable. "And you're telling me you don't? How many of my kind have you killed?"

"Not enough," Angel answered softly. Buffy then looked to Angel forgoing her shot. Angel stood there wondering what she was going to do or say.

"And they just keep coming," Buffy stated which was true, he'll kills a vampire but another one comes in it's place. "But you can kill a hundred, a thousand—all enemies of Hell. But it just takes one of them to have what they're all hoping for."

"And what is that?" Angel asked her as she came closer to him, circling him like a wolf circling it's prey. She had a slight seductive edge to her and Angel wasn't going to lie he liked it and couldn't ignore and he really didn't want to.

"One…good…day…" She whispered in his ear with a thick voice sounding like she was begging for something. Buffy then back away a little. She then stared at Angel realizing something. Of course he wanted to be ready for any vampire but there was something else. Buffy picked up on it a long time ago back when they weren't even dating yet. It's happened before, to her. It was happening to Angel now. But there was something else, something she knew as well.

"The problem with you is, you've gotten good." Buffy started. "And you are, you've come along way but the more you live the more you start to think you're immortal." Buffy said that because she thought she was immortal and at one point she was. She's not immortal anymore even with the gem.

"I don't think I'm immortal. I just know I can handle myself." Angel stated and Buffy nodded but it wasn't an agreement nod.

"Like last night?" Buffy stated and that made Angel get bigger.

"So that's it? Lesson over?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled a little.

"Not even close," Buffy said and motioned for Angel to follow her. "Come on." Angel followed her out into the back alley. Once there, Buffy took a swing at Angel and he ducked with a lightening fast reaction. Angel then blocked another punch. "Ever wonder why when I fought you I could never get the upper hand?" Buffy was referring to when she was Elizabeth.

"No, I was just better." Angel stated and Buffy shrugged and then she used the lightening fast reflexes that Angel only had to begun his training on. He wasn't ready for it but Buffy had to prove to him that no he was not better because Elizabeth should have been able to kill him easily. She didn't because she loved Angel like Buffy loves him but will never admit to it.

"You being a guys gives you an advantage but don't think it's going to be the saving grace." Buffy took another swing and Angel ducked and then Angel swung at her again. He then grabbed Buffy's throat and slammed him into the chain-link fence, but Buffy just started laughing.

"What?" Angel asked confused as he held her there.

"Lesson number two: Ask the right questions. You want to know how I beat them?" Buffy asked causing Angel to released him and took a step back. "The question isn't how I won? It's how'd they lost."

"What's the difference?" Angel asked Buffy not understanding her. She lunged at him only to stop inches from him and Angel hadn't even flinched. That always impressed her; Angel was not that sixteen year old slayer anymore.

"There's a big difference baby," Buffy continued with the lesson. "Between how I won and how they lost."

"How'd you kill the last one, Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Hmm, a bit like this," She said about to lean in but Angel managed the block she was trying to secretly give to him. Buffy lunged forward and attacked him but Angel was ready. He blocked her easily as his fight skills were becoming more refined these days. It was getting harder for anyone to keep up with him even Buffy. Buffy had a fast speed type mode but it had to be done in burst or she'll tire too quickly.

Buffy managed to snatch his wrist, he was good but he wasn't two hundred years old yet. She flipped him to the ground and pinned Angel down. This was just like what she did nearly five years ago when she pinned him down on the pool that was right inside. It was just as seductive then as it was now. Angel looked up at Buffy as she hovered over him. They could forgo the rest of the lesson and it was tempting to do so. Buffy got up and backed away for a moment and Angel stood back up.

"Answer the question," He demanded yet again. Buffy then paced back and forth. She was enjoying this fight, this lesson even though it involved slayers that she killed.

"Sunday was the last one, she went as Marie. Eighteen ninety, by then my crew was built, I was a legend, I was Elizabeth." Buffy continued on as and then she stood there for a moment. "Found Marie taking out a few vampires. The first was all business," Buffy started back up. "But the second…she had a touch of your style. She was cunning, resourceful." Angel and Buffy were fighting a little, throwing light punches. "Although you're the one I want to danced all night with." That last bit was a little raunchy.

"You think we're dancing?" Angel asked her and she smiled as she managed to pull him in closer letting just one breath was the space in between them before their lips could touch. Buffy then quickly backed away.

"That's all we've ever done," Buffy answered. "And the thing about the dance is…you never get to stop," She said as he reached for a discarded led pipe and began twirling it. Angel stood there, he wasn't afraid. "Every day you wake up and it's the same question that haunts you: Is today the day I die?" That last part caught Angel off guard. She then swung the pipe and Angel dodged it. Right now though Angel wasn't sure what Buffy was trying to get at.

"Marie did the jump and kick move. I grabbed her, slammed her down, drank from her until there was nothing and then to be sure I snapped her neck." Buffy dodged a punch from Angel and then they both held onto the metal pipe. She then got closer to him.

"Death is on your heels baby and sooner or later it's gonna catch you," Buffy continued on and she managed to get the pipe back and swung it again but Angel dodged it. She slammed it back down and Angel caught it and threw it back her but she managed to dodge the blow. "And part of you wants it, I've seen it before in you." She continued but this was making Angel mad. This wasn't about him this was about the other slayers. Giles was saying something like that earlier. "Not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because a little part of you is in love with it." Angel does deadly missions that will kill most people. Slayers were death seekers, all of them even if they don't wish it.

"I wanted it to," Se explained. "Even as a vampire I wanted it, I looked for it. Death was my art and it's yours too," Buffy said softly. "You make it with your hands, day after day. Except unlike mine yours means something." Angel did move as he continued to look into Buffy's eyes as she continued to look in his. "You told me once we all die and it's true and for the slayer she wants it the most. I've seen it, five times. That final gasp, that look of peace, part of you is desperate to know," Buffy paused for a few moments. "What's it like? I know what's it like, I died once. Where does it lead you? And now you see, that's the secret. Every slayer has a death wish." She finished. Angel couldn't believe that he never wanted to die not truly. For him it was like a metaphor.

"I don't have a death wish," Angel made it clear. Buffy looked to him, on the surface no of course not he didn't want to die. She could remember that night when Giles told him that he was going to die in the hands of the Master he was afraid of death. But then why go down into the sewers knowing you're going to die?

"The only reason you've lasted this long is because you've got ties to this world," Buffy explained "Your mom, me I hope, your little sister, friends. You aren't alone like they were. You're fighting to live because you actually have something to live for." Buffy then got up and looked to him as she stood up "And here endeth the lesson," She looked down at him as he looked up at her. She was holding back the tears because all that was painful to even think about. "I won because there was nothing to fight for." Buffy then left as Angel stood there.

Angel didn't move, she was wrong he didn't want to die. He wanted to stay here with his mom, with her and Dawn. He fought to help others but not seek out death. But then again Buffy has taken many lives and some probably wanted it. Elizabeth was death itself on some occasions. There were days Angel wanted to stop fighting to rest but it didn't mean he wanted to die. Why was he working himself up over this? He didn't want to die he knew it. He wanted to cheat death in some way because he had one fear. He wasn't afraid of losing but afraid of losing someone he loved. He fought to live so he could keep those he loved.

* * *

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and the tears stopped. It shouldn't have gotten out of hand like that. She was supposed to just tell Angel the slayers made a mistake. But there was more to it. But it was true the slayers did make mistake and will Angel? Will he make a careless mistake again that will cost him? She's known him for five years but she can't imagine life without him now.

"Buffy?" She looked up and Angel was at the door. He stepped all the way into the room and closed the door and locked it. "Don't say you haven't been crying because I can see you have." She turned away and Angel walked over to her and stood in front of her and she looked up. "I'm sorry about asking, I know you don't like to talk about the past." It was a little more than that but that much was true.

"You needed to know," Buffy started and Angel lowered himself to the ground so they were eye level. "It's a part of you and I promised no secrets between us."

"There are things that sometimes we just need to keep to ourselves." Angel assured her. "I didn't mean to beat it out of you I just, that vampire made nervous and I thought maybe if I knew the mistakes then,"

"It's ok," She assured him again. "I'll be ok." Angel knew she was holding something back but he wasn't going to push for it. If she wanted to talk about it she will. She rubbed her face knowing today didn't end on a high note at all. "I'm going to go shower." Angel nodded as she got up and walked to the bathroom. Buffy walked into the bathroom and there was nothing in the mirror as she passed it. Buffy walked to the shower stall and turned on the water and started to undress and the water became comfortable and she stepped in.

Angel was still in the room and she was holding back something but so was he. They know just about everything there is to know but sometimes there are things you just keep to yourself. But it shouldn't hold you back. Angel got up and went to the bathroom door and it was unlocked so he went in and undressed. In the stall Buffy was under the water with her eyes closed letting the hot water wash off today. Just then she felt someone was behind her and automatically leaned in feeling his strong arms around her.

When he was sixteen he was strong but he was still a boy then. Now a days he's grown into his body and his arms were twice as big as they were in high school. All in all Angel was ripped. This was his way of saying he was sorry for trying to hide a pretty bad wound and for asking about her past when she wasn't ready to talk about it. But as soon as he kissed her shoulder Buffy forgave him. Buffy turned around and had a soft smile on her lips looking up at him. He didn't have the death wish like the others, he wasn't like the others. Right? Angel leaned in for a kiss and well the best thing to do was conserve water and shower together. And right now they had sometime alone so they might as well use it.

* * *

Morning came as usual and the day went on as usual. The events of last night however plagued Angel though. It shouldn't, he and Buffy made up about it. But it was bothering him and what bothered him more was that he could feel it. Buffy was hiding something. Right now though he couldn't dwell on it he needed to focus on Dawn and protecting her. Angel came home after class with Dawn and they both went into the house. Dawn raced upstairs to her room to change into some comfortable clothes and then grab a snack.

Angel sort of dragged his feet to his room and would leave for the mansion soon but something caught his attention. He saw his mom and Buffy packing in Joyce's room. Angel looked down the hall and saw Dawn heading downstairs and then he walked closer to his mom's room tapping on the door.

"What's happening?" Angel asked and Joyce looked worried as did Buffy.

"Angel," Joyce needed to be calm about this. "I'm sick and I don't know why, my head pounds with pain almost nonstop." She was very calm about this. "I've called the doctor and I'm staying at the hospital to run tests." Angel just stood there processing what he was told. "The doctor wants some CAT scans done and other things." Angel has been on a bit of an emotional rollercoaster and this too much. "Please don't be mad but we need to figure this out and now."

Buffy just stood there knowing this is what was scared Angel the most. Angel has no control over this and when Angel feels like he loses control he starts to make irrational choices and his emotions trumps his intellectual thinking and reasoning. But there was nothing he can do except he hugged his mom still not saying anything. He fought the nerves even the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of his mom if anything he needed to be strong for her.

* * *

Angel retreated from the house. Joyce would be going to the hospital tomorrow morning. Angel was in his car and it took a lot of self control not to speed and be aggressive. But where was he going? Something was swelling in him, something inside and he's felt it before about two almost three years ago. It surfaced then but he managed to bury it but now it was coming back. Angel pulled up to Kingman's Bluff where Buffy was close to ending her life here. Angel got out of his car and walked to the clearing to where you can see the town.

Angel looked around and he was alone and he could hold it in. He let out an angry cry with tears to compliment it. He was told Dawn wasn't real and now his mother's health was fading. Why was this happening? What did he do wrong? He's done nothing but give and yet this world only wants to take from him. Angel just stood there and he had absolutely no idea what to do. He felt alone, completely alone and he stood there alone only with his thoughts. How much more could take both physically and emotionally now? How much can one person take? He wasn't sure but he'll admit to himself he was scared out of his mind about everything around him. He was scared and he was afraid losing completely.

_**Holy crap right? Well, breaking down everything in the forum for you guys if you're interested. But from the emotions and inner thoughts you guys should be worried. What's going on with both Angel and Buffy? Oh, we've just scratched the surface and this is chapter 7, we got 15 more to go. Just think we're slowly making that climb of the rollercoaster and it's a 90 degree angle. When we take the first plunge it to will be a ninety degree angle. So check out the forum for a break down, also got a second sneak peek of chapter 8 there. Also check out my bio page as there is poll there. **_

_**So until the next posting thank you all for reading and the reviews, you guys are awesome. **_

_Chapter 8 Shadows in the Night_

_On the wall was a light up board with pictures of Joyce's brain from different angles. Also with Joyce was a doctor. Angel joined up with his mom looking at the different pictures. But he had no idea what it meant or how to look at the pictures. _

"_Dawn?" Joyce asked._

"_School, Buffy's outside in the waiting room." Angel answered and Joyce nodded and something was wrong he could feel it. _

"_I'm going to go check the status on the OR." The doctor announced and Angel was confused as the doctor left. Angel looked to the pictures of his mother brain and he was nervous. _

"_OR?" Angel asked still looking at the pictures. Joyce nodded as Angel then looked to his mom. _

"_It's ready today." Joyce answered and Angel's heart sank as he looked to his mom and the tears threaten to fall. "Baby," Joyce had terrible news as she took Angel's hands into hers. _

"_Mom," Angel choked and he didn't know what to do. _

"_They found a shadow." Joyce started to explain. "And they need to do a biopsy."_

"_I don't know what that means." Angel was half lying. He knew what a biopsy was but he was trying not to think about someone going in and cutting into his mom's head. _

"_Angel," Joyce was calm she had to be because Angel let a tear fall. "They need to go in and find out what it is." Angel nodded and a few more tears fell and he was fighting hard not cry. Joyce then pulled Angel closer and they hugged and he sobbed a little in her arms. "The doctor said it's too early to be concerned." But Angel took no comfort in that. They pulled away and Joyce knew Angel was scared. "Hey, hey, we'll figure this out." Angel nodded as his mom cupped bit his cheeks. "I'll be ok. It's just a shadow."_


End file.
